Misunderstood
by secretly.in.Slytherin
Summary: An old friend of Damon's comes back to Mystic Falls, with her comes drama. Rated T just in case.
1. Return of an Old Friend

It is said that there are only a few places on this earth that one can feel safe. Places where they can with stand anything life throws their way, no matter what it is. My safe place happened to be one where no _normal_ person would feel safe at. But in my moment of bravery to leave the horrible place that kept me afraid even in my dreams, the Salvatore mansion was the only place that came to mind.

As I approach the old mansion, the cold rain beating down on me, I can see him. His jet black hair plastered to his face, water running down his leather jacket in turrets and a look of pure confusion etched into the magnificent blue he has for eyes.

I step closer, noticing his eyebrows come together a little closer.

"Elizabeth?" He questions, standing more frozen than ever.

"Hi, Elizabeth. How are you? Fine, Damon, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically, a smirk set on my lips.

He shrugs, obviously still a little confused by my sudden reappearance. "Well, the last time I saw you was years ago. I didn't think you'd come back."

I rub my arm, not really knowing what to say other than… "I'm cold. What's a girl gotta do to get let inside?"

Damon eyes me for a moment before opening the door. I walk behind him, letting the warmth of the house run up and down my body.

"So what brings you back to Mystic Falls?" Damon asks moving to sit next to the fire; he motions for me to join him.

"I ran away," I state simply cutting out much of my rather long, terrifying tale, which I do not wish to share at the time.

"From who?" Damon questions eyeing me with what could either be called curiosity or protectiveness.

"That won't work, she's wearing vervain," says Stefan passing through the room. He stops at the small table at the end of the room, pours himself something to drink then proceeds over to sit next to me.

"Long time no see Elizabeth," he says before downing his drink in one gulp.

I roll my eyes and turn so that I am only facing Damon, "You don't happen to have any dry clothes I can change into do you?" I question tracing his jaw line with my finger tips.

"I might have a shirt upstairs that you can borrow for now," he replies with a moan before standing.

"I'll ask Elena to bring something over with her," Stefan announces as I follow Damon through the hall toward his room.

"Who's Elena?" I question as we continue to walk, Damon's hand resting on my lower back.

"Stefan's girlfriend," responds Damon, rolling his eyes as though this should be obvious.

I nod and push the door open. His room is the same, a wooden bed pressed up against the window the dark grey sheets still lay in a mess on top of it, his desk scattered with papers…the chair pushed in tight against the desk as if no one has sat in it for years, a book lying open on the floor…gathering dust, the walls are still the same light brown coffee color, it even smells the same.

"Here," Damon says handing me a grey button down shirt, "It's all I have for now."

"Its fine," I reply taking it from him. It smells of alcohol, and cinnamon, Damon's favorite spice, the left sleeve has a tiny blood stain on it…a reminder of what he is capable of.

I slowly unbutton my shirt not wanting Damon to see the bite marks that cover my shoulders and arms, "You don't really have to stand here and watch me undress, I should be fine." I state not turning around.

"And I think I'm fine right here," Damon answers in his 'I'm _trying_ to be a dick' tone.

With a sigh I allow my rain soaked shirt to drop to the floor. I wince as Damon traces one of the many bite marks that cover my shoulders, "Who did this to you?" he snarls his voice a sharp contrast to the tender and gentle path of his fingers.

"I'll tell you later," I reply quickly, as I began to put his shirt on, hoping to delay the conversation for a while.

I strip off my pants and left them, along with my shirt, in a wet pile on Damon's floor.

"You better tell me," he whispers in my ear as we wind our way through the mansion toward the kitchen.

"When is Elena coming over?" I question once we have rejoined Stefan in the living room.

"In an hour or so. She's bringing you clothes," Stefan states eyeing me.

"How is it that you're able to wear vervain?" asks Damon, eyeing the little corked vile of vervain I wear around my neck.

"I spent the last three years becoming immune to it…vervain just doesn't affect me anymore." I explain as if the whole topic bores me.

"Interesting," muses Damon, coming to stand beside me.

"Maybe I should make something," I say absently mindedly to myself.

"That sound lovely it's been a long time since our kitchen has been graced with your cooking skills," Damon jokes nudging me in the arm.

My wince causes him to become serious, "Did I hurt you?' he asks eyes boring into mine.

"No," I respond half lying, "Show me to the kitchen…I have a meal to cook."

Move pots and pans around, I fill one with water and another with oil, the entire time Damon hovers inches behind me as if I am going to drop something, or get hurt.

"What are you cooking?" he questions, taking a pot out of my hands and placing it on a burner.

"Pasta with sauce and broccoli…if you'll let me," I answer, hastily pulling a box of noodle from the cabinet. "For people who don't eat you sure have a lot of food in this house," I remark for some sort of conversation…I need to hear his voice, to remind myself this is real, that I've left her and I am safe now.

"Our uncle used to live with us…he had to eat," Stefan responds coming into the kitchen.

"Where is he now?" I ask, curious. I shift my gaze back and forth between the two.

"He left," Damon answers quickly, much too quickly for my liking.

Instead of pestering I simply roll my eyes before dumping the pasta into the now boiling water. Let them keep their little secrets, it's no concern of mine what happened to their uncle.

"Who hurt you like that?" Damon says. His words are laced with curiosity and a hint of angered.

"The person I ran away from…" I start scared of what might come out.

"Do we know her?' Stefan pipes up. Leave it to Stefan to want to be involved now of all times.

"Never mind it. It's not a big deal now, I'm safe, she can't…" I trail off biting my bottom lip.

"What is her name, Elizabeth?" Damon questions his words harsh.

"I said never mind. We don't have to worry about her," I snap, quickly turning away.

"If you could possibly bring someone dangerous to Mystic Falls, Elizabeth, we need to know," Damon states, his words coming out harsh, untrusting.

"No one is going to come," I respond, my jaw set. No matter what Damon says I can't let it shake me. If I tell him who is hunting me…who hurt me like this he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I will not lose a moment sleep if I have to turn you out for keeping something from me," Damon snarls, placing his lips very close to my ear. This causes a shiver to run down my spine.

"Damon, let's just let Izzie cook, okay, calm down," Stefan steps in, coming to my rescue. I give him a smile before turning back to my work

"I'm still not happy about this, if she's being hunted she shouldn't have come…think of Elena," Damon says, trying to bring his younger brother over to his side.

I felt bad bringing this upon them after putting both brothers through so much pain; Damon…by toying with his emotions and Stefan for having to deal with Damon through those times. I blame myself for the way Damon is now, though I know it was not I who turned him dark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put anyone in danger," I announce before turning to stir the pasta, an attempt at hiding the tears that have started to slide down my cheeks.

"I…I…I just needed to get out, I came here…it was the only place I knew of." I say tears still spilling down my face as I turn back to face the two.

Damon rushes over to me, encasing me in his arms, "Shh…shh…you're safe here…I won't let anyone get you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," he whispers in my ear trying to comfort me, all anger forgotten for the moment.

"Thank you," I respond as Damon moves his lips to the base of my neck.

"I'm sorry I got mad," Damon whispers before letting me go. I long for him to keep holding me…to never let me go.

After I quickly wipe my tears I turn once again to stir the pasta. I then begin to cut up the broccoli that has probably been in the Salvatore's fridge since who know when. I wash it and transfer it to a bowl. I then bring the pasta over to the sink, dumping it into the strainer. Damon looks at me quizzically but says nothing.

Once everything is done I pop the sauce into a bowl and starts over toward the microwave, just then the doorbell rings, "I'll get it," Stefan says jumping off the counter and heading for the door.

"There's something you should know about…" Damon starts but he isn't able to finish. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen is a person I know only too well…Katherine.

The bowl of pasta sauce slips from my hand as I slowly begin to back away trying to put as much distance between me and the beast as possible. How can Stephan be so completely stupid? And then there is Damon, is it possible Katherine fooled him too? Without thinking I reach out to Damon, pulling myself close to him. I feel save wrapped in his strong, muscular arms.

"She only looks like Katharine, Izzie…she isn't, she's human," Damon explains. I want to believe him, I do, but I just can't bring myself to.

Damon continues to hold me close to his chest, his face buried in my fiery red hair. Lightly pushing on his chest so he will let me go, I slowly steps forward. I am drawn forward by my absurd curiosity, why does this girl look so much like Katherine?

Going against my better judgment I continue towards her, "I'm sorry….in case you can't tell I'm a tad bit paranoid," I explain holding out my hand for Elena to take, at that Damon and Stefan let out the breath they had both obviously been holding.

"It's okay…what's cooking? It smells really good." Elena replies setting the spare clothes for me on the counter. She obviously isn't fazed by my odd behavior.

"Pasta and broccoli and there was going to be sauce but I guess not anymore," I reply eyeing the sauce that is now splattered on the floor and the surrounding cabinets.

"Don't worry about it," Damon replies gently stroking my arm sending chills up it.

"There's more, I'll just heat it up. Damon, why don't you do set the table." I respond.

Damon shadows me for a few seconds before moving away to help Elena and Stefan who have already started setting places at the large oak table in the dinning area.

I can hear Damon and Stefan talking in hushed voices in the other room but I block it out; wishing to ignore the feeling of paranoia. I walk into the other room carrying the bowl of sauce into the dinning room. "I'll be in, in a minute I need to go clean up my mess," I say before retreating back into the kitchen.

I quickly clean up the souse splattered kitchen and head back to the dining room, not at all hungry. Well not for what is set out in front of me at least. What I feel is more like a burning thirst; an itching feeling in the back of my throat.

"Smells amazing, let's eat," Damon says, taking a seat next to mine.


	2. Blood Lust

I watch her lie on the couch, her chest rising and falling as she breathes in softly already asleep. Why shouldn't she be? It's almost three in the morning and she's had a long day. God only knows how much blood Katherine has stolen from her. My perfect angel so pale and worn down, it pains me to see her in such a state. I move around the couch and sit at her feet looking into the fire.

"I remember the last time you were here, that's before I became so animalistic. It tore me apart when you left. I thought it was because of something I did but then I remembered that you run. So I'm not going to give away my heart like that again it's…" I pause for a minute thinking of the right word, "naïve, and mindless." I finish.

As I pass in front of the couch I feel a hand reach up and grab mine, "You're not naïve, and I'm not going to run away…not this time," Elizabeth says smiling weakly up at me.

"Thank you," I reply squeezing her hand before walking away.

"I love you Damon," I hear her whisper as I walk down the hall toward my room.

_ "God Damon! Don't let her do this to you," _I reprimand myself punching my wall. I look toward my door then to my bed, _"Don't do this Damon,"_ I snarl. Against my judgment I go back to where Libby lies, probably asleep again.

I walk over to the couch and kneel down by her head, "I don't love you Izzie, I have and will always love Katherine," I whisper.

Elizabeth's eyes fly open, "I don't understand," she states a mask of confusion upon her face.

To see her beautiful little angle face be so distorted with pain and confusion is like a stake going through my heart. _Keep strong, Damon. This is the only way to protect her and you._

"I _can't_ love you Libby, you're bad for me," I reply. I hate lying to her but I view it as the only way to guard my heart. "And besides Katherine is the only one I've ever truly loved," I finish.

"You haven't changed at all Damon," Elizabeth announces a hurt look upon her brow.

"What did Damon do this time Izzie?" Stefan asks awaken by our voices.

"Why don't you ask him," Elizabeth snarls turning her back on me, probably because she doesn't want me to see how much my words truly hurt her.

"I personally don't think what I did was that bad. I was simply telling Elizabeth that I can't possibly lover her," I state using my humor to cover up how I terrible feel.

"Don't pull that with me Damon Salvatore," Elizabeth says getting up so that she is able to look me in the eyes.

She is a good head shorter than me, the top of her head only reaching the base of my neck. Yet her size doesn't deter from the fact that she is strong, and full of kempt up rage. Elizabeth is a vampire, raised by Katherine. Izzie is probably more dangerous than she lets on but she won't hurt me. Elizabeth loves me.

I let out a small hissing, feeling the vampireistic part of me take over; my hands clench into a fist. How dare this stupid, fragile looking girl play with my heart like she does?

"Libby step back," Stefan warns putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not scared of him Stefan, I lived with Katherine." Elizabeth replies through gritted teeth. "I'm one of you, he can't hurt me."

"You maybe brave, but never forget what I am and what I am capable of accomplishing," I whisper in her ear, my words were probably menacing but I care little, before walking away.

"One day you're going to have to stop lying to yourself and accept the truth Damon…she doesn't care. Even if she comes it won't be because of you!" Elizabeth hollers after me.

I am still able to hear her as she talks to Stefan, "I will be gone by morning, it's obvious your brother no longer possesses the same feelings toward me and I do toward him." she says. What she says isn't true and I wish to go back to her and apologize for the entire thing but I am unable to…it will be better this way.

I stride into the living room around seven that morning, sitting down next to Elizabeth who is asleep on the floor, curled into a fetal passion. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that she did not leave. How can I possible think that I can just forget my feelings for this girl? She is immaculate…much too good for me but I'm selfish.

I hurt her and I do not expect her to forgive me, but I hope. Elizabeth is so young, yet so headstrong that often times she forgets just how gentle and fragile she really is. Ha, who am I kidding? Elizabeth could take me down with her eyes closed. Her small stature makes her unnaturally fast, even for a vampire, the fact Elizabeth was mentored by Katherine means she knows more about the ways of hunting and deceiving than many others. Izzie is strong and powerful…a force only the brave of heart should reckon with.

After letting her sleep another few hours I decided to get Izzie up, "Elizabeth, get up," I whisper.

Izzie looks up, her nose only inches from my knee, "Morning beautiful," I say flashing a smile.

Elizabeth rolls her beautiful emerald eyes and sits up causing her forehead to collide with my knee, "Don't think your flattery is going to get you off the hook for last night," she replies rubbing her forehead as if the collision with my knee really hurt.

It is only then that Elizabeth realizes my blanket, left unneeded on the floor. "Did you come out here and sleep?" she questions standing.

"I though it would only be right considering I was a dick last night, and I wanted to make sure you didn't leave," I reply wrapping an arm around Libby's tiny waist. It is only now that I realize just how fragile she looks, how entirely drained of life this prefect creature truly is.

"How do you feel?" I question concerned for this girl that has captured my heart.

"Super… hungry…maybe," Izzie replies, biting her lower lip. She sounds confused as if she's not exactly sure what's going on.

"You positive you're okay, you look like…" I trail off not able to find the right word.

"Like crap, I know," Elizabeth replies running her fingers through her hair. It looks like fire.

I help her get to the table thinking of how I can possibly help her, "What do you want?" I question.

"Um…" Izzie starts and I can see the lust for blood, turning her eyes black.

"Are you sure your okay Elizabeth?" I question placing my hand on her back.

Izzie closes her eyes, swallowing hard, "Blood," she moans, "I need it."


	3. Founders Day

A bright light is cast over my eyes, making it impossible to keep them closed. I want the light to go away, I want to feel Damon's arm around me but none of this happens. Instead when I allow myself to enter back into the world of reality the intense sent of blood assaults my nostrils…taunting me. As I move to sit up a hand presses gently against my shoulder, holding me down.

"I don't think so," a familiar voice says. I look up only to see Damon; I remove his hand from my shoulder and lie back down, my head spinning.

"Where am I?" I question looking around at the dark room; the only familiar thing is seeing Stefan standing in the corner talking to someone who I am unable to see due to the fact Damon is blocking my view.

"You're still at the mansion Izzie. Katherine feed from you to keep you weak, your body needed blood. You're just tired." Damon replies, gently running his fingers over my cheek.

"Right. I remember now." I say.

"Everything is going to be okay now," Damon replies before stepping away to go stand against the wall. I am now able to see the person sitting, it's Elena, but there is another girl standing by the window, and a boy who I had never seen before.

"You can talk to her now Anna," Stefan says opening a door somewhere to my left.

Anna…I had heard the name before, when I was with Katherine, "Elizabeth how are you?" She questions pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well I'm well enough that I want to get out of this…wherever I am." I reply getting a laugh from everyone in the room, except the dark haired boy in the corner. "Anna, who is that?" I question.

"Jeremy, he's Elena's brother," Anna replies gesturing for Jeremy to come over.

"Hello, Jeremy," I say with a smile offering my hand.

He looks at it then walks away, "He seems great," I joke eyeing Damon who shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you coming to the Founders Day Parade?" Anna asks.

"No, actually, Anna, I don't think Libby will be well by then," Damon says quickly.

I let out a small laugh, "They still do that?" I question.

Anna nods eyeing me, "So you're gonna be there?" She questions yet again.

Damon shakes his head "We'll have to find you something to wear," is all he says.

I walk hand in hand with Damon, clad in a pair of dark wash jeans, combat boots, and a silver, satin halter, and my leather jacket, my hair is pulled up in a messy bun, but still Damon is unable to keep his eyes off of me.

"Why did you want to come to this thing anyway?" Damon whispers in my ear.

"Because I though it would be fun," I reply gently kissing his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain on his pale white skin. Damon makes no move to wipe it away.

"Right, I think Elena and Stefan are going to be on one of these floats," Damon says stepping in front of a teenage girl, she shoots his a dirty look.

"What are you doing here?" she asks Damon icily.

"I'm watching the parade," he replies wrapping an arm around me.

Just about then Stefan and Elena come by on the Miss Mystic float, Damon waves and after a few seconds Elena waves back.

"Bonnie," Damon says turning toward the girl standing behind us.

"Leave me alone, Damon," She responds.

Damon, not liking this grabs her by the arm, "Bonnie, I wanted to say thank you, for what you did," Damon says before gently pulling my arm, letting me know it is time to go, "I'm going to go talk to my brother for a minute, I want you to stay right over there by that tree," Damon says.

"Alright," I say.

I'm left for a while, it grows dark before I see Damon again, and there is a look of utter terror covering his handsome face. "Come with me…now."

I follow behind him quickly, not looking at anyone, eventually we catch up with Stefan and Elena, "Uh…what are you doing?" Elena asks. I too am wondering this but have kept my mouth shut, afraid of what is going on.

"Saving your life, fifteen words or less," Damon starts "The tomb vamps are here, the founding families are the target, we're outa here…now."

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asks as Damon and I start to walk away.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan," Damon replies taking my hand.

I can hear fire works going off, and I turn to see them, "We're going to be too late," Damon mumbles.

"What's going on?" I question not stopping.

"I wish you wouldn't have convinced me to let you come Izzie," Damon says turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as we break into a run

We continue on until we reach a store just across from the grounds, "I want you to wait outside, do not, under any circumstance, come inside this building. Do you understand?" Damon questions.

"I understand," I whisper.

With a nod Damon goes into the building, I slide down the wall tears begin to stream down my face, the salty reminder that, though I am a vampire, have never mastered the art of hiding my feelings. I am unable to push emotions away, hiding them in some far off dark chasm of my soul. "He's doing this to save people he loves," I remind myself standing once again.

I am able to hear voices inside, both sound male, and then I hear a grunt and a scream, most likely Damon's. I start to open the door but remember what Damon said. Then it hits me, a piercing sound that finds its way quickly to my ears; digging its nasty little claws into every inch of my brain. The feeling is of burning almost, like being caught on fire with no means of escape. And yet, the high pitched squealing ends just as abruptly as it started.

I can see the smoke coming from the side door, but I know I cannot go in, not alone, I can see Elena and Stefan talking to a man. Eventually they reach me, "He went in and never come out, Stefan I can't lose him, not yet," I sob.

"It's okay I'm going to go save him," Stefan says.

"I'm going too," I announce running after Stefan.

"You can't go in there," the girl from earlier, Bonnie, says running after us. "The fire will take you out,"

"I don't expect you to understand, but I love him," I state entering the building. I wait on the third or fourth step for Stefan.

"He's my brother, Bonnie," he says then enters in after me. "Go!" Stefan hollers and I begin to dash down the stairs.

We twist and turn through the halls until we reach a door, I go for the handle but Stefan's hand catches mine, "I'll never hear the end of it if you get hurt while down here," he says grabbing the handle instantly pulling his hand back wincing.

"Try it again," I insist not about to let Stefan give up that easily. I need Damon to be alive.

Stefan snarls but none the less he tries the door again, this time he is able to open it. Flames engulf the stairs and I can hear cries of vampire from below, "You can go back Elizabeth, you don't have to see this." Stefan states.

"No! I'll be just fine," I reply. Why do the Salvatore brothers have a problem with realizing that I am not a weak human? Why is it they are incapable of understanding that I, just like them am a vampire?

"You were about to die just four hours ago, you'll get hurt," Stefan says.

"I will not," I reply racing down the stairs, the fire in the room has miraculously almost gone out, I can hear Stefan behind me.

"Damon!" I call into the dark room.

I hear a cough and more screams but there is no indication of wither Damon is still alive or not. I can't lose him…not yet. Damon is my rock, my driving force; the one thing that kept me going as Katherine drained me of my blood night after night. He means too much to me to just let him be devoured by the flames…I have to save him.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaims running through the room to where his brother is, I see him pick Damon up and I feel the wind on my face as Stefan races up the stairs, Damon in his arms.

I rush up the stairs after them, only seconds before the stairs are yet again engulfed by flames.

I can see the outside, and Damon and Stefan leaving the building, I can hear Damon up ahead, "Where is Elizabeth?" He coughs.

"I'm here," I say dashing out of the building and over to him. I hold his face in my hands, searching it for any sign that he might not make it...Damon seems fine.

After a few minutes Damon sent Stefan and Elena away, saying he needed to talk to me, "Izzie, I need to go to Elena's house and talk to Jeremy, can you get me there?" He asks still weak.

"Yes," I reply. We walk slowly to his car; with each step Damon regains some of his strength.

"Will you be okay?" I question as we draw nearer to his car.

"My strength is coming back, I'll be fine, you shouldn't have gone down there, you could have gotten hurt…or worse," Damon says getting into the passenger side of his car.

"I'm fine and your fine, nothing else matters," I reply.

Damon speaks to me very little on the way to Elena's house but I can tell the look in his eyes he is not pleased with my actions. I couldn't have just let him die down there though…I had to do what I did. I love him.

"You can go ahead home with the car, I'll be there in a few minutes," Damon says before kissing my forehead.

I watch him as he disappears through what I assume to be the back door, it is then and only then do I slowly back out of the drive.

I drive back to the Salvatore mansion, Stefan is talking on his cell phone, but I wave anyway. "Alright, I'll meet you there, sorry about your dress, bye Elena," Stefan says before hanging up.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan questions, offering me a drink.

"Damon is…" I trail off unsure of what to say.

"Right here," Damon says coming up behind me.

"Fine where _were_ you?" Stefan asks clearly not in the mood for Damon's humor.

"Well actually I was making out with your girlfriend," Damon says.

"That's not possible, Stefan was just on the phone with her," I step in hoping he was just joking around.

"But then…" Damon's words are cut off by the ringing of Stefan's cell.

"Hello?" He questions.

"Stefan I got home and I saw my dad, he's dead and on the kitchen counter there was a note, it said, _'I'm back, _it was signed K…Stefan, it was written in blood," Elena said quickly over the phone.

"Is anyone else in the house now besides you and Jenna?" Stefan questions.

"Jeremy, but I think he's still asleep," Elena answers.

"Alright we'll be over in a few minutes," Stefan says eyeing me.

"Alright," Elena replies then the line went dead.

"It can't be Katherine can it? She couldn't have found you that fast, could have she?" Damon questions pulling me close to his chest.

I swallow hard and then look up at him, the look in my eyes answered his question…Katherine is truly back.


	4. All I have Left

We arrive at Elena's house ten minutes later, "Izzie if at any time it get to be too much to take tell me and I'll go home with you," I say stopping Elizabeth before we go inside.

Katherine has terrified my angel and now she is back. I'm not expecting Izzie to shy away but she has every right to be able to tear herself away…at least for a little.

"Damon, I'm not a little girl, I'm 175, I can handle it," Izzie replies before shoving past me.

Rolling my eyes I follow after her. If Elizabeth wants to play the 'I'm tough' card I'm not going to stop her.

"Where's Jenna?" Stefan asks Elena who is standing in the hall.

"She went to the sheriff, he's in here," Elena replies leading us into the kitchen.

"My God Katherine, what did you have against him?" Elizabeth mumbles under her breath, eyeing the blood stained counter.

"Did she take his ring?" I question. It's a Gilbert family heirloom and Katherine might be without her own protective ring.

"No, it's still here, I'm assuming it was supposed to go to me but I don't want it, you can take it," Elena says eyeing the large silver ring still perched upon the man's ring finger.

So Katherine still has the original ring she had made. Seems rational. Magic ring are hard to come by.

Stefan reaches forward and removes it from the finger, slipping it into his pocket, "That's so gross," Elizabeth says, leaning against my chest.

I wrap my arms around her waist, burying my nose in her hair that she has let out of her bun. I've missed her sent, the smell of coffee and fall.

"You said that Jeremy is here?" Elizabeth questions.

"Yea, he's upstairs…I guess you can go up and talk to him," Elena replied a quizzical look upon her brow.

With a nod Izzie heads out of the kitchen and toward the simple wooden flight of stairs.

I follow Elizabeth with my eyes, curious as to why she has taken a sudden interest in Elena's younger brother. Perhaps it is her way of getting away from all the blood and the realization that Katherine is really. Half listening to the exchange between Jeremy and Izzie I eventually hear something that spikes my interest.

"I will keep you from dying in sun, never take it off…Anna would have wanted you to have it," Elizabeth says.

So she had stolen Anna's ring from her to give to Jeremy. Not the typical Elizabeth but I do believe she did it as a peace offering to Jeremy.

"You're thirsty I can tell, here," Izzie whispers barely loud enough for me to hear.

She can't possibly be thinking of allowing Jeremy to take blood from her, not after how weak she was this morning.

"I'll hurt you," Jeremy replies but I know he wants to, it's a hunger we've all experienced…he won't be able to say no.

"True, but you want it," Elizabeth answers, I can hear to determination in her voice. Why is she so adamant that Jeremy bites her? All I know is I won't let it happen.

Flying up the stairs I round the corner, stopping in Elena's doorway.

"Touch her and you will die," I snarl. She is mine. The pale little angel sitting on the bed next to Jeremy; wrist exposed belongs to me and no other.

"Damon don't, I told him he could," Elizabeth remarks walking over to me, placing her tiny hand on my chest. I want to forgive her for her momentary lapse of judgment but I just can't…it won't do her any good. She won't learn. _Wow, Damon, trying to be the older, wiser 'I'm doing this to teach you something' guy. Stop! _I silently tell myself.

"Go out the window, Jeremy, wait by the car, don't move," I instruct before towing Elizabeth down the stairs.

Izzie doesn't look scared or even the least bit fazed by my actions. Instead she follows behind me with a aura about her that reeks of pride…the fact she almost got away with whatever it was she wanted to get away with. My angel, the one who is supposed to save me from this life of darkness just doesn't care.

"If you think that what you were about to do is significant revenge for what I said last night, you're stupid…he could have _killed_ you," I spit, outraged more at her not caring than what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, Damon, I wasn't thinking," Elizabeth answers, looking down at the floor.

"Stefan, I'm going to take Elizabeth home," I announce, pulling the door open.

"Bye Elena," Izzie calls before I slam the door.

Turning her roughly around by the shoulder I press my lips to hers, putting all my anger into this single kiss. I have to believe she still cares, that Izzie still has a burning desire to hold me, to want to be with me. She's all I have left, without her I will slip back into the dark…but this time I don't think I'd be able to pull myself back up.


	5. Critical Condition

"Alright, thank you for telling me Liz. We'll be right over," Damon says before pulling his cell phone away from his ear.

Curious as I may be I cannot bring myself to ask Damon what is going on. He was so mad, yet so kind and protective at the same time, I'm frightened of him at this moment.

"We are going to go to the hospital." announces Damon, wrapping an arm around my waist; holding me close to him.

"Why? What happened?" I ask, as we climb into Damon's car.

"That device, the one that made your head spin, it affected Tyler too. Everyone in the car he was driving is hurt. Caroline most of all," explains Damon as we speed towards Mystic Falls' hospital.

"Why did it affect Tyler? The Lockwood's hated vampires. How can one of their own flesh and blood be something the family was trained to hate?" I question, highly confused.

Centuries ago the Lockwoods managed to round up all the vampires in Mystic Falls and lock them in a church that was then set fire to it. If Tyler is a vampire it would have to mean he turned against everything his family has thought for years.

"No he's not a vampire. I don't know why he was affected," says Damon, pulling into a parking spot.

"Interesting," I muse as we enter the hospital.

Upon seeing the police chief Damon speeds over to her, his hand in mine. "Liz, I came as soon as I hung up. Is she okay?"

"They are doing everything they can. I need your help, Damon," says Liz, looking between the two of us.

"Sure anything," says Damon, "Elizabeth and I are willing to help with anything you need."

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement," explains Liz.

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" I ask. "How did people miss that?"

Things around this town are getting stranger by the minute. First Tyler and now the mayor, how many people in Mystic Falls are vampires?

"No, no, no!" says Liz, her eyes wide. "He couldn't have been a vampire. I've known the man my whole life." at this the police chief begins to cry.

Damon detaches his hand from mine, wrapping his arms around Liz, "Shh…it's gonna be okay. It's okay." he whispers, trying to comfort her.

Kissing Damon gently on the cheek I continue down the hallway, following the soft voices of Elena and Bonnie. They of course are talking about Caroline's condition, which, from what I've heard is critical. Standing, hidden, behind the door frame I listen closely to the words exchanged between the two girls.

"How's Caroline?" questions Elena.

"They've done everything they can. She's weak, and not getting better," answers Bonnie, her chocolate brown eyes glued to the white linoleum floor.

"What?" asks Elena, sounding confused. "There's nothing you can do? Like a spell or something?"

Stepping out of the shadows I wear a smug grin on my cherry red lips, "You don't know how, do you?"

Not meeting my gaze Bonnie replies, sounding embarrassed, "No, I don't."

"No, you don't, because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," I jeer, giving Bonnie a malicious look.

Bonnie glares back, not once breaking my gaze, "Yeah, well I can take down a vampire."

Suddenly, Damon appears behind me, his arms snaking around my back, locking around my waist, "Am I interrupting?"

Leaning my back up against his muscular chest, I lean up and kiss the bottom of his chin before replying, "Of course not, Damon. I was just giving Bonnie a history lesson."

"Interesting, because to me it sounded like Bonnie was threatening you," answers Damon, glancing over at the witch standing to my left.

"Actually, we were talking about saving Caroline," announces Bonnie, trying to clear her name.

Damon looks down at me before looking over at Elena, "I can give Caroline some blood."

I don't like the idea in the least bit. One, it will make him weak and with Katherine back we cannot have that and two what if Caroline dies…I can't imagine.

"Damon…" I start but he cuts me off by placing him lips over mine.

"No," Elena says, shaking her head vigorously, "no way."

Damon rolls his smoldering blue eyes into the back of his head, "Come on, just enough to heal her."

"I'll go in with him. I won't let him hurt her, or turn her or whatever you're afraid will happen," I step up, hoping Elena will agree.

Bonnie sets her chocolate gaze on me, her eyes full of fire, "Like we can trust you."

Damon hisses lightly, pushing me behind him. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Calm down, Damon." I instruct, locking eyes with him before re – taking my place in front of him.

"I trust her, Bonnie. But still no, it's too risky," says Elena smiling over at me.

I return her smile. Elena has been nice to me ever since the very first day we met. Ignoring my bizarre behavior, being kind to Damon even though she despises him…Stefan certainly chose a wonderful girl to fall in love with.

"Do it," says Bonnie after a few seconds of silence.

Elena turns to look at her in shock, "What?"

Bonnie sets her gaze on Elena, looking determined, "This is Caroline we're talking about. Okay, we can't let her die –" Bonnie turns to Damon and me – "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call it a truce, and you'll stop threatening my girlfriend," Damon says, coming to stand beside me, arm wrapped around my waist.

"No," responds Bonnie, "but you'll do it anyway…for Elena." at that Bonnie walks away, her heels clicking with each step.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know what I did. And Damon, you and Elena?" I stumble over my words, holding back salty tears.

"It's nothing angel. Bonnie is confused." Damon whispers, pulling me down the hall towards Caroline's room. "Nice job compelling the witch, btw."

"To tell you the truth I'm surprised I was able to," I answer, wandering what Damon will say.

Damon stops me, his liquid blue eyes boring into mine, "You did and that's all that matters." He says before kissing me and disappearing into Caroline's hospital room.

"Yeah…I did," I mumble; sliding down the brick wall, face in my hands.


	6. What Does She want

Something is off. What I am unfortunately unable to place my finger on but as I pull into Elena's drive I can just feel it. Glancing over at Elizabeth I stop my Camaro before leaning over to kiss the angel that shouldn't even be mine.

"Does something feel…?" I start but am not allowed to finish.

"Off?" questions Elizabeth, getting out of the car. "Yeah."

Nodding I continue toward the door, allowing Elena to enter first. Why should I care what happens to her? Better Elena than Izzie or I.

"Elena!" exclaims Stefan as we enter.

Looking around I cannot help but notice the over turned chairs, smashed tables and torn down curtains. The sitting room in Elena's normally ever so put together house looks well…not together.

"What happened?" asks Elena, eyes grazing over the destroyed room.

Elizabeth moves closer to me before answering, "Katherine happened."

Stepping over broken furniture Stefan, Elena, Elizabeth and I proceed into the kitchen. Not entirely in the mood to discuss Katherine I stand against the door frame, keeping Izzie within arm's length.

"Did she say what she wanted?" I start wanting to get straight to the point.

"Besides your girlfriend…no," says Stefan just trying to get under my skin.

"Well she sure knows how to make and entrance," observes Elizabeth, holding my hand to her heart.

Stefan looks between us as if he is deciding if he likes the idea of Elizabeth and me being together before talking, "She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that mean?"

Elizabeth looks at Stefan, swallowing hard, "When Damon kissed Katherine on the porch he didn't know it was her. He thought it was Elena."

My heart sinks. I regret kissing Katherine; I got caught up in the moment. I hurt my angel…only another reason to make me not deserve her. Why do I have to be such a dick all the time?

"Elizabeth, it meant nothing. I regret it." I state, training kisses from the base of her neck to her jaw bone.

"I didn't say it did," Izzie answers, turning to catch my lips with hers.

"Enough!" snarls Stefan and I can tell he is uncomfortable with our constant steamy displays of affection.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan," I jeer, holding Izzie close to my chest; enjoying the feeling of her warm breath through my shirt.

Stefan growl, making to lunge at me but Izzie is faster than him. Grabbing Stefan by the collar of his shirt, Elizabeth holds him, captive, her emerald green eyes full of rage. Elizabeth is hot and strong and protective…what more could a guy ask for?

"Touch him and I'll force you to watch as I bring Elena ever so close to death only allowing her to live so she can watch me rip you to shreds in front of her eyes," Elizabeth hisses before releasing my brother.

"He kissed Katherine, not me." states Elena after Elizabeth had moved away from Stefan, her arms around me. "I wouldn't do that."

"As much as I'd love to continue on with this argument, we don't have time. Katherine is back and she obviously wants something other than just me. Shouldn't we try to figure out what that is?" Elizabeth says, resting her head lazily on my chest.

"Later," announces Stefan glaring at me. His threat is of course a real one but he's weak having fed off of nothing but animal blood for years. Does he really this he has a chance?

Izzie lifts her head from my chest, staring directly at Stefan, "You'll have a dead girlfriend and a stake through your heart before you touch him. That's a promise."

Gently stroking the fire Izzie has for hair I coax her head back down onto my chest. Her hand finds its way into the back pocket of my dark wash jeans, other hand curled into a ball; resting next to her head.

"John must have known something. There had to be a reason why she killed him," says Elena, trying to get everyone back on track.

Rolling my eyes I let out a sigh, "She's Katherine and she _loves_ to play games. You're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's doing before she wants you to know."

"No," Stefan states, shaking his head, "Elena's right. John could know something."

Elizabeth groans, walking forward to stand in the middle of all of us, "_Or, _you could both be wrong. Maybe she meant it as a warming…an 'I'm back bitch.' I wouldn't put it past her."

"I like it. Why don't we just ignore the bitch?" I state with a smirk, taking in Elizabeth from the back.

Elena looks a little confused, "Um…."

"Come on, Elizabeth. I can think of a _million _better ways to spend our time than standing here," I state, reaching out a pulling her back against my chest.

Elizabeth looks up at me smiling slyly; a finger from each hand curling around the front two of my belt loops. "Like what?"

Leaning down I catch Izzie's full, cherry red bottom lip between my teeth, sucking on it for a second before dropping it, "Oh…I don't know."

Elizabeth giggles like a little school girl as I lead her to the front door, my hand resting on her lower back. "I'll see you -" I look directly at Stefan – "later."


	7. It Ends There

The sun pours in from a high window as I follow behind Damon, Liz and the mayor's wife. Another dreary day of cleaning up other people's messes…damn this gets old. Occasionally, Damon will look over his shoulder and glance at me, or turn fully around and kiss me always for too short a time period. The Lockwood house is large, just like every other historic home around Mystic Falls…so I'm not impressed.

"I want to know exactly who killed my husband," states Mr. Lockwood's wife angrily as we walk toward the food table.

Liz lets out a sigh, "We're trying but you need to be strait with me. Is there any reason your husband would be affected by the vampire device?"

"Exactly what are you implying?" questions Mayor Lockwood's wife in disgust.

"I don't think she's implying anything," I announce, stepping around Damon so that I can be fully seen.

"And who are you?" snaps Mrs. Lockwood, her harsh stare effecting me very little.

Damon drapes his arm over my shoulders, "Elizabeth, she's my girlfriend."

Mrs. Lockwood reaches out and takes my hand in hers, "Sorry, we're all on edge."

"I understand. You suffered a great loose," I respond before pulling my hand away.

This woman had no clue that two, soon to be three, vampires are walking about in her home as if they had every right to. Hypocrites, that's what everyone in Mystic Falls is. They say they hate vampires and they wish them ill yet the police chief is good friends with one, Mrs. Lockwood trust Damon and has shaken hands with another without even knowing. It is pathetic.

Just as Damon and I are about to leave a man, perhaps in his mid – twenties, tall, light brown curly hair…average, walks in.

"Liz, who is the guy with Carol?" questions Damon, glancing over at the stranger.

"Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." answers Liz bluntly.

Interesting, "I wasn't aware Tyler had a _living_ Uncle."

"Hmmm," muses Damon, slowly walking away, "thanks, Liz. See ya."

"What now?" I question, plunging my hands deep into my back pockets; rocking back and forth.

"I know you're scared, but I won't let anything happen to you. Katherine will _not_ get to you." explains Damon, pulling me close to his leather clad body.

Pulling my hands from my pockets I wrap my slender arms around his muscular figure, "I believe you, but until we know why she is here I'm not leaving your side."

Damon's perfect, full lips twist into a smirk, "I'm not complaining."

I smile to myself wondering exactly how I was lucky enough to be the object of Damon Salvatore's affection. Popping a mini tomato into my mouth I watch as Bonnie makes her way over to us. Can't the witch just leave us alone?

"Did you know the Gilbert devise affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie questions; stopping next to Damon.

Wanting nothing to do with this mocha skinned girl I brush off her comment, "That's old news, Bonnie."

"Don't you wanna know why?" says Bonnie, a glint in her chocolate eyes that unnerves me.

"Yes," answers Damon before I can say anything. "I would love to know why a none vampire was tortured by out torture devise that you let John Gilbert use against us."

"That was her?" I hiss, disliking this witch more and more every second.

"Yup," Damon replies as if we were talking about nothing important at all.

"One wrong move and I'll take you out, Damon, because unlike everyone else I'm not fooled by your chivalry," states Bonnie, glaring at both of us.

I can only imagine what we look like from her perspective. Pale, beautiful, dangerous…I'm sure a few of those words run through her thoughts. She'd picture Damon first. Well defined muscles, dark hair off set by the blue pools he has for eyes. He's stunning. Then me; fiery red hair, a constant glint of fire in my emerald eyes.

"If you touch his I will make sure your life is hell on earth," I threaten, stepping in front of Damon.

"Calm down, Elizabeth." Damon whispers, his eyes set on mine, willing me to listen. "Bonnie, you need to stop the whole witch act…I'm not impressed."

Bonnie glares at Damon and within seconds he is holding his forehead, wincing in pain. Throwing my arms around him I try to comfort Damon…my attempts seem to help very little.

"Stop it!" I plead. "Whatever you're doing stop!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…you where saying?" mocks Bonnie as Damon regains his composure, not allowing me to move away from him.

She has gone far enough; it is one thing to threaten but to actually hurt Damon, someone I care deeply about it pushing it over the edge. I hiss at Bonnie, feeling the veins under my eyes plunge out and my fangs replacing my normally blunt canines. Bonnie is dead to me.

Damon catches me, his hand on my arm right under my elbow, "Not worth it."

I turn to face him in shock, "She _hurt _you. I cannot just let that go."

"Yes, you can," replies Damon.

"Think about what you're saying," I instruct not entirely sure if Damon is in his right mind set.

Damon sighs, melting into my arms, "I have. She hurt me and I want it to end there. I couldn't stand it if she hurt you too."

"I love you," I whisper, burying my head in his chest.

Damon kisses the top of my head before responding, "I love you too."


	8. Hurting in Secret

Sipping on my bourdon I glance down at the beautiful young vampire standing next to me. She has me so tightly wrapped around her finger that even if I wanted to get loose I wouldn't be able to. She deserves better than me. Just last night I was kissing Katherine who I thought was Elena just because I can…yet she stays with me. Elizabeth deserves someone like Stefan; someone who is kind and compassionate and trustworthy. Tearing my eyes away from her I spot Elena walking towards us.

"Hey," she says in her usual low, calm voice. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Elena," I lie not in the mood to talk about my emotional state, "walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking."

Elizabeth wraps her arms around my midsection, beaming up at me, "Isn't he charming?"

"Not the word I would have used," says Elena, biting on her bottom lip.

Glancing between Elena and I Elizabeth detaches herself from me, "Perhaps not, I'll let you two talk."

"Damon," says Elena, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Elena," I return not breaking her gaze.

Elena sighs, looking at the ground, "We should be able to talk about this, Damon. We're close enough now. I really wanna know how you're doing."

"I kissed you, thought you kissed me back. Katherine's scaring my girlfriend who doesn't trust me…. How do you thing I'm doing?" I ask finishing off my drink.

"I think you're hurt," says Elena.

I shake my head, "No, I don't get hurt, Elena."

Lie! I do get hurt but why show that? I have to protect Elizabeth and I cannot show emotions. Izzie needs someone stable, someone who she can lean on…someone who will protect her. Emotions, besides those of love and affection, need to be kept hidden away.

"No," says Elena defiantly. "You don't admit that you get angry the cover it up then you do something stupid."

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you?" I question making eye contact. "No worry. I've got Elizabeth to keep me…" I stop searching for the proper word, "sain."

With that I start to walk away but turn back, having more to say, "Why where you so surprised that I would kiss you?"

Elena turns to face me, "That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I'd kiss you back; surprised that you so easily you turned your back on Elizabeth who truly does love you, Damon. _ That_ is surprises me."

Not wanting to hear it anymore I walk away needing sometime to think. It isn't till almost an hour later that Elizabeth runs up to me, a look of fear in her striking emerald eyes.

"She stabbed Stefan. He was in the park I found him and tried to track her but I lost it. Damon, she was here," rushes Izzie her words running together.

"What?" I question, wrapping my arms around her.

"Come on," Elizabeth says getting free from my grasp, pulling me towards a bench an little ways off.

"Elizabeth tried to track her, but she's gone," I announce as we stop in front of Stefan and Elena.

Elizabeth eyes Stefan's exposed stomach, "Cover up Fabio. You've got a loose ex on the loose, now is not the time to expose yourself." she jokes.

Looking over at Elena I kiss Elizabeth on the lips meaningfully before saying anything, "Better watch out, it looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening," Stefan says sternly, looking up at me.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl," I sneer.

Elizabeth places her fragile looking hand on my chest, her eyes sending me a silent plea, "Damon, stop!"

"So what's it gonna be? Fight to the death? Go ahead, make your move, stake your clam," I joke, punching the air.

Ignoring Elizabeth isn't right, I know but come on, is Stefan really going to let me get away with saying that?

"I'm not going to fight you," Stefan says calmly. Leave it to him to continue on being the _good_ brother.

"Why?" I question. "I'd fight me."

Stefan stands up, looking over at Elizabeth for a split second before turning back to me, "Katherine is going to try and play us against each other, you do know that, right? Besides, Elizabeth doesn't want you to fight me and I, unlike you, am going to respect that."

The fire inside me grows. He always has to be the kind, 'I'll do what you say' type? Why does he have to look at _my_ angel with those stupid eyes of his? I can feel the slight pain as my canine teeth are replaced with vampire fangs; the veins under my eyes pulsing ever so close to the surface. I will them to reseed. I cannot let Stefan see how angry his reasoning makes me.

Elizabeth bows her head ever so lightly, smiling at my brother, "Thank you, Stefan."

"Come one brother, our bond is _unbreakable_ and I'm sure –" I turn to Elizabeth, trailing kisses up and down her neck, saving her cherry red lips for last – "that, with the proper amount of persuasion, Elizabeth will let one little fight slip past her knowledge."

Elizabeth bites her lower lip, looking at me from under her eyelashes, "It's possible."

"We need to stay united, all three of us, against her. I can't be fighting against you and Elizabeth as well as try to keep Katherine away…neither can you." Stefan explains, trying to reason with me.

"What?" I ask confused.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "What Stefan so kindly put is that even thought he would love to rip your throat out…he's not going to."

"I kissed Elena," I announce, trying to antagonize.

"You kiss a lot of girls, Damon. I'm still not going to fight you," Stefan says as he walks up the hill back towards the Lockwood house.

Turning back to Elizabeth I notice one single tear slowly making its way down her porcelain face. "Why are you crying?" I question, catching the tear on the tip of my finger.

Instead of hiding away within the safe confines of my arms Elizabeth pushes me away. "I think I might have made a mistake coming back to Mystic Falls." Izzie says before taking off after Stefan.

Drinking away the sorrows of the day…never a smart thing to do but as of now it seems like my only option. I pour slowly, highly aware of Katherine, lounging on the couch behind me, watching my every move.

"Very brave of you to come here," I say, turning to face her.

"I wanted to say goodbye," replies Katherine, looking up at me.

She looks just a radiant as I remember. Her wavy, dark brown hair tossed over one of her shoulders, her dark eyes holding so many secrets. I no longer feel the urge to know all those secrets…I don't feel anything towards Katherine besides hatred.

"Leaving so soon?" I ask, downing my bourbon.

"I know where I'm not wanted, besides you and Elizabeth seem…happy together. I decided to let it be," says Katherine and I can see the pouty, 'feel sorry for me' look playing across her face.

Tired of her games I pour myself another glass of bourbon before saying anything more. "Don't put, it's not attractive on a women your age."

Katherine scoffs, looking taken aback by my comment, "Ouch."

I turn to walk away, set on calling Elizabeth and apologizing for my behavior but Katherine isn't one to give up. Suddenly, she is standing right in front of me, head cocked slightly to the side.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" she questions sounding like an innocent child but I know she is far from.

"Why don't I kill you instead," I offer up, "then maybe Izzie won't hate me so much."

"It's not my fault she distrusts you," says Katherine.

"Actually, it is." I respond willing her to just leave. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine twirls a piece of hair around her finger, "Nostalgia. Curiosity. Etcetera."

"I need better than one liners, Katherine. What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it. Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one."

I snarl but walk away. I don't love Katherine, not anymore. I want to call Elizabeth and ask for another chance…grovel if I have to. Obviously Katherine has other ideas because before I am fully aware of what is going on she has me pinned to the floor, her hands resting lightly on my chest.

"My sweet, innocent, Damon," Katherine purrs, running her hands along my chest and over my stomach.

I twist around, hissing at her. My hand is on Katherine's throat. I should kill her, rip her to bits and burn each one I a separate place around the world but instead I choose to play along, pressing my lips to hers.

Katherine lets out a small groan, "That's more like it."

Seconds later Katherine has me pinned against the wall, her fingers sliding down my shirt, buttons coming undone ever so quickly. Does she really think I'm going to do this with her? I sure as hell hope not. Wanting nothing more than to upset her I push Katherine away.

"No, Elizabeth, wait, brief pause," I whisper, using the wrong name on purpose.

I can see the hatred for my red headed goddess in her eyes. Katherine regrets the day Elizabeth and I met but no matter how hard she tried I have feelings for Izzie.

"I have a question. Answer it and its back to the same was it was before I feel for Elizabeth. I just need the truth…just once." I lie, hoping Katherine is too wrapped up in being pleased to notice.

"Stop," Katherine says, placing a finger over my lips. "I already know your question and its answer . The truth is I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

I let my face go blank but on the inside I rejoice. That is what she has come back for…to try and win Stefan back. Elizabeth and I are free. Katherine kisses me lightly on the cheek before walking out of the house. Finally, she is out of my life.

****I need at least two reviews to update again. No, this is not because I just want reviews, it is because I want to know what people think of Elizabeth and what I've done with her character. I'll also take suggestions on what to do in future chapters. Thank you all for adding my story to your favorites. *** **


	9. Starting Over

He just stands there, staring into the dying fire…completely emotionless. It hurts to see him this way but I refuse to let myself melt and go comfort him. Damon hurt me and I cannot just let his get away with that because I feel terrible being mad at him.

After what feels like years Damon turns to me, his eyes glazed over, "I want to start over. I want to go back to the day you came back and redo everything."

Closing my eyes I battle against myself. I shouldn't give in but he's so broken up inside and I know I can help him, bring out the Damon who isn't such a demon. Swallowing hard I walk towards his, throwing my arms around his back, holding him tightly to me. I won't let him suffer alone.

"Starting over sounds like a wonderful idea," I reply, burying me head into his bare chest.

"Good, but I have to make my brother think I'm all torn up about the whole Katherine thing…you'll help, right?" Damon says, looking down at me.

"Anything. Um…Elena and Bonnie are setting up the carnival…maybe that could be our first 'start over' date," I offer up.

"Sounds like fun," replies Damon, kissing to top of my head before walking away…probably heading off to bed.

*****Next day*****

Holding onto the little crystal glass, I watch as Damon empties a bag of blood between our two cups. Things have been fairly normal since last night but I'm still waiting for the real reaction…the explosion.

Stefan walks through the room, looking towards Damon and me. "Care for one?" Damon questions, holding up his glass.

"No thank you," says Stefan, leaning on the back of the couch, facing Damon. "I'll let you and Elizabeth enjoy that. Besides, I'm not hungry…just ate."

Taking a sip from my glass I swallow before saying anything, "Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to ban together and fight back? I mean surely they talk."

"I'm just glad Damon's back to blood bags and not still sucking on sorority girls," answers Stefan, rolling his eyes.

"I like this," comments Damon before finishing off what is left in his glass. "You and Elizabeth walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm going to explode. It's very…suspenseful. Is Elena worried too?"

"Damon, let it drop," I caution, placing my hand on his arm.

"Just one more thing, Elizabeth," replies Damon, turning to Stefan. "I bet I'm your every conversation."

Setting my glass down on the table I look up at Damon, trying to appear concerned for his mental state. This is of course harder than I thought it would be. I've never been a phenomenal actress and now I have to pretend to be waiting for Damon to snap when I know that he is perfectly fine. Growling internally I lay my head on Damon's arm as he continues to stare at Stefan.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" asks Stefan.

Knowing Katherine is not something Damon wants to talk about I quickly change to subject, "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret. If the Gilbert Device effected him and vervain didn't they are not vampires…they're something else."

Damon looks down at me, running his fingers through my hair, "I agree. Now we just have to find out what."

"Is this your new obsession, yours and Damon's?" questions Stefan, looking between us.

"If you'd rather have something supernatural running around _our _town…fine," says Damon, shaking his head at how silly Stefan is being.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine; you do know that, right? We have no idea what she's up to," explains Stefan looking directly at Damon as he says this.

Why does Stefan insist on bringing Katherine up? His brother is pretending to be in pain because she never loved him…cannot Stefan see that?

Damon scoff, pulling me very close to his chest, "Of course we do, she came back to profess her undying, eternal love for you. So I'm gonna let you deal with her while I enjoy spending all my time with my girlfriend."

"Cheers, Stefan," I say picking up my glass as Damon leads me out of the room.

Damon leads me to his room, shutting the door behind us. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to lie about this Katherine thing," he complains, lying across the bed.

I sit down next to him, tracing his exposed abs, causing him to shudder under the light pass of my finger tips. "You're doing just fine, Damon."

Damon closes him eyes, letting a moan escape his beautiful, slightly parted lips. I enjoy the power I have over Damon…over both brothers really but I would never abuse it. I'm not like Katherine, I have no desire to be anything like her.

After about five minutes Damon sits up, curling an arm around my shoulders, "What are you wearing tonight?"

"This," I reply, standing.

I motion down to my denim skirt, grey tank top and dark purple, zip up hoodie. It's simple but until I have a better place to shop that the small shops along Main Street it'll have to work.

Damon smiles, "You look cute."

*****Sorry it's so short, but there are certain parts I want to do from certain POVs, so….*****


	10. Carnival

"I wanna ride the Ferris wheel," wines Elizabeth as we walk towards the concession stand.

She doesn't mean it in the childish, over demanding way she's just being Elizabeth. The angel Katherine kept locked away, hidden from the outside world, it's been a long time since she's been able to get out and do normal teenage stuff…I don't pass judgment at all.

I lean down and kiss Elizabeth gently on the cheek, "After I talk to someone, okay?"

Elizabeth looks up at me, pouting, "Fine."

I continue forward, spotting Jeremy, still waiting in line for whatever it is he is getting, "Jeremy!"

"Damon, don't do this," Izzie pleads, stepping in front of me, blocking the way.

"Don't worry. I only wanna scare him a bit," I answer, stepping around her.

Elizabeth follows behind me and I can tell she isn't pleased by my decision. "You'll listen when I say stop." she instructs.

"I promise," I answer before turning back around to call out to Jeremy. "Jeremy, so good to see you alive."

"Aren't you a little too old for a high school carnival?" question Jeremy, taking his bucket of popcorn from the kid working in the shack.

"150 years too old," I state, stealing a handful of popcorn from the container. "Izzie wanted to come though…I couldn't say no."

Elizabeth smiles up at me as I pull her into a one armed hug. "She's so cute."

Jeremy eyes Elizabeth before turning to face me, "You're pretty funny, cracking jokes when, I don't know, I could blow the whole lid off this thing by telling people what you are."

"Jeremy, please don't," whispers Elizabeth, her emerald eyes growing with fear.

"Don't worry," Jeremy says softly, "I'll keep _your_ secret."

For Jeremy's sake he better back off now. Instead of doing so, he takes her hand, kissing it. Furious I grab Jeremy around the back of the neck, pulling him behind the concession stand.

"So please tell me that move you just pulled on _my_ girlfriend was just you being a dick cause you hate me." I snarl.

"Maybe it was –" Jeremy shows me John Gilbert's ring – "I kinda like her, she reminds me of Anna."

Jeremy has not officially crossed the line. I fight the urge to snap Jeremy's neck; he needs to keep his eyes off of my angel. "Oh," I start, putting Jeremy in a head lock, "this is what we are not gonna do. We are _not _gonna walk around like we're invisible and we're most definitely _not _gonna hit on other guys girls, because it's too easy for me to end you."

I keep Jeremy's ring in the center of my fist. Jeremy needs to learn that just because some girls seem to be charmed by his looks and the mysterious vibe he sends off my Elizabeth is well…mine and I do not intend on sharing her.

"Damon, let him go," says Elizabeth, her eyes glued to Jeremy's face which is turning a slight purple color.

Remembering my promise I let Jeremy go, "If you wanna tell people who I am, go ahead and try, because I will shove this ring –" I show Jeremy my prize, one he hadn't noticed I had taken – "so far up your ass you'll really have something to choke on."

Elizabeth motions for me to come with her, obviously I have to be done. I'm not going to screw things up between us just because of what I have against Jeremy. Throwing his ring at him, I wrap my arm around Izzie's waist, leading her towards the Ferris wheel, only glancing over my shoulder to give Jeremy a smug look once.

"Thank you for listening," says Elizabeth.

"All part of starting over," I state. "Now, let's enjoy the Ferris wheel."

Elizabeth smiles, leaning up against my arm as the wheel sends us flying up in the air so we are able to look out over the entire carnival. Today has been good; things finally seem to be going in Elizabeth and my direction. Katherine is off our case, Stefan is walking on his tiptoes trying ever so hard to be nice to me and I have officially set Jeremy straight.

After about riding for five minutes Elizabeth and I dismount. "I saw Lockwood." I state.

"Well, you know we do need to find out what he is," says Elizabeth, with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Let's go," I reply, pulling her forward.

Leaning up against the brick wall I watch as Tyler arm wrestles the majority of the football team, winning each time.

"Ahh," Stefan says announcing his presence, "lurking."

Elizabeth stands in front of me, "We're observing."

Stefan stays in the shadows, shaking his head at the both of us, "More like obsessing."

A cheer goes up as Tyler wins yet another match, "He's strong," I observe.

"He's a triple out of varsity athlete, of course he's strong," states Stefan.

"Stefan?" question Elizabeth sounding shocked. "Have you been doing your homework?"

Stefan puts his lips very close to Elizabeth's ear, "I go to school with the guy. I'd be willing to help if _you_ need it though."

Smirking, I pull Elizabeth a little closer to me. Why is Stefan so willing to help her?

Elizabeth glares at Stefan before turning to me, pressing her lips momentarily to mine, "It's so nice to have you two getting along again," she comments.

Needing to call Stefan on what he had just done I quickly think of a way to get Elizabeth out of the way. She, of course, will not approve of Stefan and me fighting.

"Elizabeth, would you be ever so kind to go get me a drink?" I question, slipping a five dollar pill under the strap of her tank top.

Elizabeth smiles sweetly up at me, nodding, "Sure," she answers before walking off towards the concession stand, the earth crunching under her black converse.

"That move you just pulled wasn't cool, Stefan," I state once Elizabeth is out of hearing range.

"It's only fair, I mean you did go after _my _girlfriend," replies Stefan, looking at Mason Lockwood who had managed to beat Tyler.

"Do I have a taker?" Mason questions, looking around.

"Stefan will try," I announce pushing my younger brother forward.

For all I care Mason can break his arm off, maybe then he'll be suffering too much to play these games. I don't feel anything for Elena; I made a mistake in kissing her. Stefan isn't getting that obviously and now, instead of being the bigger person, he is going after Elizabeth.

Stefan walks back over to me, shaking his head, "You didn't put any effort into that at all," I state before walking away to find Izzie.

"Your drink," Elizabeth says popping up beside me, literally out of nowhere, "sorry, no alcohol."

Leaning over slightly I kiss Izzie on the cheek, taking my drink from her, "It's alright."

She's adorable…her bright, excited eyes always scanning over everything, acting as if she happens to blink she might miss something terribly important. Elizabeth isn't like other vampires, she doesn't mind living forever for some reason she finds that exhilarating. I suppose if I wanted I could embrace that too, perhaps Izzie will install a new me.

"Do you wanna just…go?" questions Elizabeth, reaching for the plastic cup holding my soda.

"Sure," I say, taking her hand in mine, leading her towards the school.

Walking hand in hand down the deserted school hallways would have probably frightened any other high school student, but Elizabeth and I are not your average high school students. In fact we don't even belong in high school. Suddenly, a noise behind me causes me to stop in my tracks, turning to look behind me.

"Oh, hey Blondie. They let you out?" I question, smiling at her before continuing down the hall with Elizabeth.

"I remember," announces Caroline, her words causing me to come to a sudden halt. She cannot possibly remember…can she?

"What do you remember?" I ask coolly, holding Elizabeth close to my side, something isn't right with Caroline.

Caroline walks slowly towards use, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor, "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories…_fed _on me."

"You're crazy," I state, swallowing hard. This isn't possible.

"Well, the memories are coming back, in pieces," explains Caroline before turning towards Elizabeth. "I bet he does the same thing to you."

Elizabeth presses herself closer to me, looking up at Caroline with a look of confusion. Why do people always target Elizabeth? First it was Katherine then Jeremy and Stefan and now Caroline.

"I love Elizabeth," I reply, jaw set. "I would never hurt her…not anymore, besides, you can't remember, it's impossible. I mean unless you where becoming a…."

"Vampire," Izzie says finishing the sentence I was unable to. "Damon, she did this."

Caroline glares at us, "I have a message from Katherine… 'game on.'

"Damon," whispers Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around me.

Katherine is frightening my meaning in life and I will not just stand here and let that happen. If she wants to torture Elena fine, she is with Stefan the one Katherine wants, but why Izzie? Katherine doesn't even love me; she never did so why does she want Elizabeth. The answer should be obvious, Katherine might not love me, but that doesn't mean she wants me to not love her.

"Shh…shh…she won't touch you. She won't come between us, I promise," I whisper, pulling Elizabeth as close to my chest as I possibly can. She has every right to feel safe.

Caroline turns to leave but I am in no way done with her yet, "Wait!" I call.

Turning back towards us, Caroline pulls Izzie away from me before pushing me down the hall. I make contact with the floor, sliding back a few paces.

Elizabeth steps in front of Caroline, "You're seriously going to regret that."

"Really?" questions Caroline before pushing Elizabeth up against the lockers, looking towards me. "You suck," she says before walking away.


	11. She Needs to Die Not Him

Quickly, I dash down the hall way, kneeling down next to Damon, my hand on his face, "Are you okay?"

Damon sits up, looking at me, "Super, you?"

I continue to check over him, looking for the tiniest little scratch, "A little shaken, but I've been worse."

"I will _not_ let her hurt you," states Damon pulling me close to him.

I stand offering Damon my hand, helping him up, "We should warn Elena…about Caroline, I mean."

Damon nods, wrapping his arm around my waist, "You're right, let's go."

We walk around the fair, looking for Elena. Unable to help myself I ponder what Caroline meant about what she had said. Obviously, Damon knew her and treated her, well…how normal vampires treat humans.

"Hey, Elena," says Damon pulling me from my thoughts, obviously he has found Elena, "look, I'm know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but I need you to come with me."

Leave it to Damon to forget he isn't the only person in the world, "With us," I state, elbowing Damon in the ribs.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested," answers Elena, continuing to stock a booth with stuffed toys.

"Yeah, we need you to come with us right _now_," Damon says.

Rolling her eyes Elena follows behind us, looking even more pissed off than normal when Damon is around. As we continue towards the school I spot Stefan and, grabbing him by his shirt sleeve, pull him along with us. "Come along, no questions please."

Pulling a bobby pin out of my hair I shove it into the lock of the first classroom door we come to. Jiggling it around I eventually hear to click of the door unlocking, "And we're in."

Damon leans against the desk in the front of the room, glancing at me occasionally as he explains everything that happened to a rather confused Stefan and Elena. I sit on top of the desk, flipping through the teacher's grade book, already knowing all the events.

"How did this happen?" asks Stefan after Damon had finished.

"Well, I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her, A plus B equals…." says Damon having no need to finish his sentence, everyone already knows where he is going with it.

"But why?" questions Elena, standing next to Stefan in the middle of the room.

I roll my eyes. Does Elena know nothing about Katherine? "Because, it's easier for Katherine to get someone else to do the work for her."

Damon looks over at me lovingly, "You're much to kind with your word choice, Elizabeth. Katherine did this because she is a nasty, manipulative little slut."

Basically Damon has it right, the only thing he left out is the fact she is back and wants Stefan.

"She said _game on_, I mean what does that mean?" asks Stefan stopping in front of me.

"It means, she's playing dirty and she wants us to know," I reply, looking up at Stefan.

"Why Caroline?" asks Elena, looking at me as if I'm magically supposed to know all the answers.

Just because I lived with Katherine for the last two years and she trained me doesn't mean I have any clue what her reasons for doing what she does are. Katherine does what she likes even if it hurts others, that's how it's always been. I don't expect her to change anytime soon and if she does it won't last very long.

"Who knows?" I reply before laying my head on Damon's shoulder.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she has no idea what's happening to her," says Stefan, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, I think she does," remarks Damon, lavishing in the fact he can contradict his brother. "All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the moment she was in transition."

"We have to find her," says Stefan looking over at Damon and me.

"Yup…then kill her," replies Damon.

Elena looks over at Damon in outrage, "You're not going to kill Caroline."

"She knows what we are, she's officially a liability. We gotta get rid of her," says Damon simply.

"I agree, we can't let Caroline walk around in the state she is in," I state.

Damon has a point, Caroline knows everything and her mom is the police chief who hunts vampires for a living. There is no way Caroline can be allowed out and about.

"Damon! Elizabeth! Absolutely not," barks Stefan seeing the distressed look on Elena's face.

Damon stands, circling around his brother the way a lion would its prey, "Need I remind you of the tragic story of a girl named Vicki Donivine? Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire; her mother is a vampire hunter. We all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter."

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan," I say, caring very little if I sound like a bitch.

"Wait, Stefan, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" questions Damon before scoffing. "Talk about a town where history repeats itself."

"Enough," I state looking between Stefan and Damon, both look ready to rip the other to shreds.

I cannot have the Salvatore brothers fighting, not now at least. Katherine is back wither they want to accept it or not. She isn't going to just magically disappear if they ignore her either even though I find that to be an outstanding idea. Fighting is what Katherine wants…to tear apart bonds of friendship and brotherhood and I vow not to let her, no matter how hard it is.

"We're not going to kill her," states Stefan, taking Elena's hand, leading her toward the door.

"It's the only way, Stefan," Damon and I say as they walk away, clearly ignoring our reasoning.

Leaning over so my lips are ever so close to Damon's ear I announce my idea, "I'll get the stake."

Damon pushes off the desk, heading towards the door, right before he exits he turns to me, a smile playing over his gorgeous mouth, "This is why I love you. I'm gonna go find Caroline."

Sliming to myself I walk out onto the fairgrounds knowing exactly where to find a suitable stake. I mean there are tents everywhere around this place; I suppose I gave Damon the harder job…oh well. Pulling a stake out of the ground from a nearby tent I look around for Damon, hoping he isn't too far off. Finally, I spot him standing over by the door to the gym, looking over at the bed of a truck.

"I found this," I announce, holding up the wooden tent stake as I stop beside him.

"And I found dear Caroline," states Damon, glancing over at the truck once again.

There she is, blonde hair eliminated by the yellow street lamp just above the truck. There is blood around her face, evidence that she has just killed. Killed is brought up because young vampires don't know how to stop…they suck the life out of their victims, half the time not evening knowing it. There are still some, such as Damon and I, who drink until the body is drained…we, know exactly what we are doing.

"Stay behind me," Damon instructs as we walk towards Caroline.

"He's dead," states Caroline as we stop beside where she sits. "I killed him. What's wrong with me?" she continues, crying.

Damon reaches out and rubs Caroline's back with the hand that is not holding the stake, "It's okay. I can help."

"You can?" asks Caroline looking up into Damon's liquid blue eyes.

I smile wickedly drinking in how completely naïve Caroline is being. She has no clue what Damon means by help, yet she is ever so willing to accept it. Oh well, her fault, not mine.

"Yeah," states Damon, "of course."

"What are you gonna do?" questions Caroline. Finally the girl figures out to ask the most important question.

Tired of keeping silent I step around Damon, leaning my back up against him, "The only we can do…Damon's gonna kill you."

"Please don't. I don't want to die," pleads Caroline, looking at me with her wide, bright eyes.

"But you're already dead," says Damon.

"No!" screams Caroline, another round of tears is brought on by this. "I'm not, don't say that."

"Oh, but, Caroline, it's true," I state, laughing maliciously.

"Help me please," demands the blonde girl in front of me, looking up at Damon.

"Okay, Elizabeth, let me talk to her," whispers Damon, gently pushing me back behind him as he reaches for Caroline, hugging her. "Shh..." he sooths, holding the stake above her.

Just as Damon is about to drive the stake deep into Caroline's back, Stefan comes out of nowhere, grabbing it from Damon's hand. The stake tumbles to the ground as Stefan snarls at Damon.

Damon groans, rolling his eyes, "Stefan."

Elena looks over at Stefan then at Caroline, "Help Caroline."

As Elena moves closer to Caroline, trying to comfort her Caroline freaks, "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, Caroline that wasn't me. You know that, that was Katherine." explains Elena, talking like one would talk to a crying baby.

"No? Then why do you look like her?" asks Caroline, eyeing Elena suspiciously.

By this time Caroline if wiping her arms around, causing people to stare, walking up behind her I hold Caroline's arms to her side, preventing her from hitting anyone. "Shh…nobody knows. It'll be okay. Go with Stefan."

"It's only a matter of time, she will die," states Damon, picking up the stake off the ground.

I know what he is going to do and I'm all for it. Killing of Caroline is something that _needs_ to be done, she cannot go on walking about town like a normal person, no matter what Stefan or Elena says. The blonde chick is a threat to us all, if she tells one person, just one person our entire cover could be blown. That will not happen…I won't allow it and I can tell Damon will not either.

"Maybe she will," answers Stefan, "but not tonight."

"Oh yeah, it is," says Damon flying across the space between Caroline and him.

Within this split second time period Stefan manages to turn himself and Caroline around, backs facing Damon and Elena is able to jump in front of both of them. Catching Damon's wrist I hold it steady, not for Caroline's sake but for Elena's…she is a friend in a way. I don't want her to die.

"Damon, she is my friend," state Elena, breathing just about a heavy as I am.

Not letting go of Damon's wrist I look toward Elena, just because we are friends doesn't mean I have to agree with her, "She needs to die."

Damon pulls loose of my grasp, pointing to Elena with the sharp end of the stake, "Whatever happens, it's on you."

Bonnie, who had been standing to the side, watching everything happen decides to announce her presence, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Come on, don't pout about it," Damon says, taking the shovel I had found in the front of the truck from me, "thanks gorgeous," he says smiling at me.

I kiss him on the cheek before turning to the mocha colored witch, "Damon's right, Bonnie, besides, we've got a body to bury."

When Elena says nothing as Damon goes to move the dead boy he turns to her, "Thought you were calling the shots, no?"

Bonnie turns to Damon, her eyes set on his face. Suddenly, Damon drops the shovel, clutching his head, wincing in pain. Bonnie is doing it again, the exact thing she did at the Lockwood's home only this time worse. I assist Damon as he falls to the ground, keeping his head in my lap and off the gravel parking lot. Running my fingers through his hair, I do my best to try to make the man I love as comfortable as possible.

"Shh…" I whisper before turning to Bonnie…this has lasted too long. "Stop it! That's enough!"

Ignoring me, Bonnie turns on the house, bewitching it to form a circle around Damon and I. Closing my eye to block out the hurting Damon I will the sounds of his pain to go away, but they don't, instead I hear Bonnie.  
"I told you what would happen if anyone else go hurt," she says.

My eyes fly open, my gaze on her, if only I was able to put her through as much pain as she is forcing Damon to endure, "He didn't do it! Stop!" I holler, tears spilling from my eyes as Damon screams in pain.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," says Elena, still standing up against the back of the truck.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena…his and Elizabeth's. They are killers," states Bonnie, her words cold enough to still most anyone's blood.

"It is not, bitch!" I snarl.

If I did not care about Damon as much as I do I would have attacked her. It would have been a massive amount of blood flowing from the girl's neck as I sit and watch her die slowly, merely for the pleasure of seeing the pain etched on her face. The disgust of being bitten by one of us…by a vampire, of something she thinks should be rotting away in the dark places of the earth. Suddenly, fire begins to run up the water, pulling me from my thoughts. Damon's leg catches on fire and I try in vain to roll him away, but he's just dead weight…I cannot do it.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" questions Elena, in shock of what her friend is doing.

"Bonnie, stop it!" I holler, trying to break her attention.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop," says Elena, looking over at Damon and I.

"Stop…please," I beg, trying to put out the fire but wind up burning my hand instead.

He cannot die…he just can't, not if I can help it. Yet I can't…Damon's dead weight is too much for me to move, especially with how weak I still am from the lack of blood. Tears spill from my eyes as Damon emits screams of utter agony.

"Stop!" yells Elena, jumping over the fire, shaking Bonnie…messing up her concentration.

"Why did you stop me?" asks Bonnie as the fire dies out.

"Because," Elena starts, eyeing Bonnie with disapproval, "this isn't us, it can't be us. Besides, I can see how in love they are. If you killed him you would have Elizabeth making your life hell. I don't want that for my best friend."

Bonnie and Elena glance over at me as I continue to cradle a hurting Damon in my arms, tears spilling down my face, landing on his. Normally I would never let anyone see me in such a state but I am beyond caring…Damon is my life now. Bonnie threatened him…tired to kill him, she is dead to me.

"She doesn't have to kill him to have me after her!" I holler after them as they walking into the school.

Allowing my fangs to push through my gums I cut a small slit along my wrist, pleased to see the hot, red liquid rise to the surface, sliding down my pale arm.

"Drink," I instruct, placing my wrist to Damon's slightly parted lips, willing him to drink, "it'll make you feel better."

Damon takes my arm in his hands, holding my wrist to his lips, sucking hungrily. It hurts of course, to have your life force be drawn for you but I hide that. Damon needs the blood now more than I do.

Damon moans lightly, clearly enjoying the fact of sharing blood, "thanks."

Finding Damon's lips I kiss him, helping him into a sitting position, "You're welcome. Can you stand?"

"Let me sit," whispers Damon, his head resting on the base of my neck.

"As long as you need," I respond, running my fingers through his sleek, ebony colored hair.


	12. Do Not You Like Fun Damon

Elizabeth's blood courses through my veins, making me feel electrically charged. No, it really isn't her blood, which was drained from her a long time ago, 175 year to be exact, but I don't care. Sharing blood with another vampire, especially one you have strong feelings for, is like human's making love…well at least for the drinker anyway.

"What's he doing here?" I question, turning to look at Jeremy sitting next to Elizabeth who looks just as blissful as I.

"You don't lock your front door," states Jeremy blankly.

"Yeah," I respond. Why would a group of vampires need to bother with something like locking doors?

"Jeremy, cut it out," Elizabeth says, looking between the two of us.

Rolling my eyes I start to drink my glass of bourbon but am stopped by Jeremy, "Look, I wouldn't drink that."

"And why not?" I ask annoyed that this stupid human boy is in my house, sitting much to close to the girl I love.

Elizabeth stands, walking over to me, "I caught him putting vervain in it." she says, wrapping an arm around me, her hand snaking just under the bottom of my shirt.

I sniff my drink, trying to hide insane Elizabeth is making me feel, "And why would you do that?"

"So I could stake you, but your girlfriend here convinced me not to," explains Jeremy, looking over at us with longing. He _so _wants to be me right now.

"Thank you lovely," I say, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

Elizabeth smiles up at me, as Jeremy tosses the stake away from him. Obviously it didn't take as much convincing as Jeremy had hoped it would because he looks rather glum, sitting over in his chair all by his lonesome self.

"You came here to kill me?" I question, stepping away from Izzie to pick up the stake.

Jeremy shrugs, "It's only fair, you killed me first."

"Well, let's all just be glad that Elizabeth was able to wizen you up," I state, looking over at the beautiful young vampire I am able to call mine.

"It wasn't all her. My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They where absolute, they knew exactly what they stood for," explains Jeremy as I take a seat on the couch, pulling Izzie onto my lap.

"But, you see, Damon, Jeremy isn't so sure," she giggles, kissing me.

"I don't really do the big brother thing very well," I say glancing over at Jeremy, "sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer."

Jeremy gets up from his chair, heading to the door, "Dick."

Elizabeth looks at me in disappointment, so much for my plans for tonight. Letting out a sigh, and hoping to redeem myself I kiss Elizabeth fully on the mouth, my tongue trailing along her lush, bottom lip. Pulling away Izzie shakes her head, pointing to Jeremy.

"Wait, my father hated vampires too, so did Elizabeth's." I state, rolling my eyes into the back of my head. Why, oh why does Elizabeth have to have a soft spot for those in the world who have no clue what to do with their lives?

"They did?" questions Elena's little brother, retaking his seat.

"Yup…for the same reason your dad did," Elizabeth says, getting up and walking towards Jeremy. "It came as a big shock to my father when he became my first meal."

"Only, in 1864 –" I hold up the stake for Elizabeth to see – "people knew how to whittle. Didn't they, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth laughs, probably more a result of how much liquor she's had than the actual humor in what I've said but none the less Jeremy and I join in. "Yeah," she says, "they did."

"Did you do this?" I ask, waving the stake at Jeremy.

"Yeah…it's a little harder than it looks," replies Jeremy, looking at his feet.

"Personally," Elizabeth starts, circling around Jeremy, index finger never leaving him, "I don't think its half bad for a first try." she continues, giggling uncontrollably.

"Nope, not bad at all," I murmur before tossing the stake into the fire place.

Striding over to Elizabeth, I wrap my arms around her, holding her to my chest as Jeremy makes to leave again. Twisting around so her back is against my front, Elizabeth holds up a finger.

"Wait, Damon and I are hosting a party here…on Friday. Invite people." Elizabeth says as Jeremy stands in the door way, leaning on the slightly opened door.

Jeremy eyes Elizabeth before nodding, "Yeah, sure," with that he leaves.

"We are having a party?" I questions, moving Izzie over to the couch.

"Yup…it's your job to get Stefan out of the house. Good luck," Elizabeth laughs, stealing my cup and downing the laced bourbon…it doesn't seem to have any affect what so ever.

"Thanks, Izzie."

Elizabeth kisses me on the chin, "You're welcome Mr. Salvatore."

Helping Elizabeth up off the couch I lead her to my bedroom, hand on her lower back the entire time, wouldn't what her to fall now would I? She collapses on my bed, pulling me down beside her and ridding me of my thin white cotton shirt.

"So…what brought this party on?" I question as Izzie runs her hands over my stomach muscles.

"I wanna have fun Damon," instantly Elizabeth is hovering over me, the veins under her eyes can be seen clearly. "Don't you like fun?"

Just as quickly as she was on me Elizabeth is off, lying next to me, her head resting at the base of my neck.

"I love fun," I state, kissing the top of her fire covered head. "Now I just have to find a way to get my younger, un-fun brother, Stefan, out."

Elizabeth moves her head up, her lips inches from mine. As she opens her mouth to speak I can smell the bourbon, the blood from her last hunt and cinnamon. God I love the way she smells. "Just that one completely impossible task," she whispers before pressing her lips to mine.


	13. Werewolf

_Ding, dong. _Stupid door bell. Damon groans and tires to get up but I hold him to me, enjoying the warm too much to let it go. I'm a mess, in the mirror across the room I can see that my hair, which is normally straight, has returned to its naturally curly self and I have large purple marks on my neck and certain places on the little bit of my stomach that can be seen under my tank top. Strange, I don't remember putting clothes _back_ on last night.

"I have to get the door," whispers Damon, stealing a kiss.

"You don't have to," I state, not letting him go.

"I…I really do," states Damon kissing me once more before getting out of bed and quickly dressing.

"Who's at the door, Damon?" I questions, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Alaric," I state, buttoning up my shirt, "he's going to help us."

"Fun," I state before hoping off the bed and running down the hall to the door.

Damon chases after me, wrapping his arms around me, picking me up off the floor. I laugh and scream and Damon moves me away from the door.

"Behave," he laughs, kissing my cheek before answering the door. "Thanks for coming, Rick. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon, bourbon and coffee?"

"No, thanks, Elena mentioned you needed my help." Rick says, glancing over at me as I hug Damon, still standing behind him.

"Yeah," Stefan says, entering the room, "we were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Not in front of her," Rick says, looking over at me.

"Why not?" Damon questions, giving Rick a threatening look.

"Reasons that both she and I know," Rick states, taking a seat on the couch.

"That was a long time ago, Rick. Can't we put the past behind us?" I question, standing behind where Damon is sitting.

"She leaves or I don't talk," Rick says, his jaw set.

Why do people insist on hanging onto the past? If I was one to do that there would be no way I could ever be with Damon…well not anymore. Yet, I've learned to move on in my 175 years of living, is it really that hard for other people?

"She's with me," Damon says, crossing his arms over his chest, "she stays."

Looking truly upset Rick scowls at me before turning his attention back to Damon, "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"Well…_you _wouldn't. But your dead, not dead, vampire wife might," says Damon, reaching his arm above his head, taking my hand in his.

Staring at Rick's face for a minute I can detect his stupid little lie, "He knows something."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," says Stefan in a rather sarcastic voice that I personally had no clue he was capable of using.

"Don't talk to her like that," snaps Damon.

"Like what?" Stefan questions, giving Damon an 'I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about' look.

Quickly, my eyes shift between the two brothers, silently wondering which would lunge first, my bet is on Damon. This is of course because it was Stefan who was ever so rude to me and anymore Damon is…protective. Not that I'm complaining, I like being looked after, especially when the person doing the looking is as amazingly good looking as Damon. It's just strange.

"Enough!" exclaims Elena. "Isabel's research, from when you where working together…."

Stefan interrupts her, "You said she had spent years researching this town."

"Isabel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklore and legend and at the time, I thought most of it was fiction," says Rick looking around at Damon, Stefan and I.

"But, you soon found out just how wrong you where…didn't you Alaric?" I question, a smirk set on my lips.

"Out!" Rick commands, standing up. "I want her out!"

"Not going to happen. Izzie has every right to be here," says Damon, looking up at me with his striking blue eyes full of nothing but love.

"Aside from vampires what else?" asks Elena, trying to keep everyone on track.

"A lichen group," states Rick, his gaze still on me.

"Wait, like werewolves?" says Elena.

"No way, impossible," Damon says shaking his head quickly back and forth.

Obviously no one really wants to believe this one either. It's not surprising of course…I mean werewolves are dangerous to vampires, but still. Can we not all get over ourselves for five minutes and be open to new ideas that might actually help us get somewhere?

"Not quite, Damon," I state, fearing his reaction.

"I've been on this planet 150 and some odd years and never come across one _if_ werewolves exist, where the hell are they? And why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" says Damon.

He doesn't look upset, which is good but then again Damon doesn't look pleased either. Why should he though, Damon has been around long enough to know that vampires and werewolves aren't necessarily bffs.

"Because you've said vervain doesn't affect them, but on Founder's Day the Gilbert Device did, _and_ it affected Tyler." I explain.

Stefan studies me as if I am some painting in a museum that is meant to be interpreted in one specific way yet no matter how hard one tries they simply cannot understand, "So you're suggesting there is some super natural entity?"

"Yup," I reply.

"We were hoping Isabel's research could help us figure out what it is," says Elena.

Rick shakes his head clearly not wanting to say anything in front of me, "Well…all of her thins are still at Duke, a fact I'm sure Damon's new play toy could have told you."

Damon snarls under his breath, "She's not a play toy, Rick…I love her."

"I love you too, Damon," I reply, looking down at him. "Yet, that's beside the point. Can we get access to Isabel's office?"

"Not if you're coming too," states Rick, clearly set against me being involved in this even in the tiniest little bit.

"Look, Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man this is true I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. So, put aside your dislike for Elizabeth and tell us…can we get access to Isabel's office or not?" asks Damon and I can tell he is fighting the urge to do something terrible to Alaric.

"Yes…yes we can," Rick says before standing and walking out of the Salvatore mansion, slamming the door behind him.

"I suggest you get dressed, Elizabeth," Stefan says as he leaves to room.

"I do as please," I retort before walking away down the hall towards Damon's room.

When will Stefan learn? I'm with Damon; I don't listen to anyone but Damon or myself, obviously, so Stefan might as well give up.

**Reviews would be super awesome. Soon to be a mega twist so don't stop reading please. Thinking about breaking away from the TV show plot line so if you have any ideas please send me a message. **


	14. Road Trip

Yesterday…that would equal interesting. Today, will probably top that. Elizabeth and Elena aren't getting along, Elena and I aren't getting along and Rick dislikes Elizabeth for reasons still unknown. So in conclusion we probably are not the best people to send on a trip where _working together_ is key. Yet, here we are…Alaric, Elena, Elizabeth and myself already to take to hour and half long car ride down to Duke. Fun.

Leaning up against Rick's grey SUV I watch Elena and Stefan exchange parting words, "Sorry you can't come too, Stef," I state with a smirk.

Stefan, who has decided to ignore me, continues to talk to Elena, "Call me if you need _anything_."

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her," I state, getting a look from Elena.

So, probably trying to get under my skin, Elena kisses Stefan…big whoop. I've got Elizabeth now. Is it really that hard for Stefan and Elena to figure out it's all just a show…mainly to entertain myself and Izzie, but a show none the less.

As Elena walks away Elizabeth takes her place, hand on Stefan's shoulder, "Um…I'll keep him in line."

"Thank you," Stefan says, hugging her for a second before stepping back.

He did not just do that…it's not possible. Is Stefan still playing that game? For his sake let's hope not because I'm getting tired of guys being all over Izzie. First Stefan then Jeremy now Stefan again…it's getting old.

"Alright time to go," I announce, holding the door so both Elizabeth and Elena can climb in the back, leaving Rick and I to sit in the front.

As we pull away Elizabeth leans her head up against the window closing her eyes. It's odd to see her like this, all tired and worn down. I feel bad but how can I help if she won't tell me what's wrong? My guesses are only right about ten percent of the time anymore and I hope that her behavior isn't because of some dumb ass move I've made.

"How are you doing back there?" I question after about thirty minutes into the car ride, placing my hand on Elizabeth's knee.

"It's bright," Elizabeth states, not opening her eyes.

"I know. It's the lack of blood in your system," I state as she opens her eyes, looking at me.

"I did that to help you. You needed it," states Elizabeth.

"I know. I don't regret my decision to drink, but you need blood too. Can't run on empty all the time, Izzie," I reply.

Elizabeth smiles at me, placing her hand over mine. "When we get back."

Winking at Elizabeth I decided to at least be civil to Elena, "What about you, Elena?"

Instead of answering me Elena sits, arms crossed, ignoring me. Here I am thinking the silent treatment was limited to elementary students…obviously I am very wrong.

"You know this whole pretending to hate me is getting a little silly," I state, looking at Elena in the rearview mirror.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother," Rick buts in, saying his first words for the entire trip.

"There is a huge mistake in that sentence, because…he can back to life," I reply, saying the last bit like Dracula mainly to entertain myself. Car trips with Elena and Rick suck.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing," says Elena, still looking as pissed as ever.

"Why are you so sure he didn't know?" asks Elizabeth, sitting up.

"Did you, Damon?" questions Elena.

To lie or not to lie, that's the question here. Who am I kidding; it's not a question at all. Lie.

"Yes," I answer.

"You're lying," says Elena.

Shit, more lying. "Elena, I saw the ring. It's a big tacky thing…kinda hard to miss."

"Damon's right," Elizabeth states as Rick stops the car in front of Duke, "there are kinda hard to miss."

"So Isabel was employed by the ecology department based on the fact that un – normal phenomenon is rotted in…." Rick says as we walk into the building but obviously Elizabeth has something to say because she cuts him off.

"Folklore, in case anyone here hasn't gotten it in the first five hundred times Rick has told us," Izzie says pushing past him.

Silently all of us stand in front of a large oak desk each standing fairly far apart from the other as if we all have different diseases and no one wants to pick up another kind. Elizabeth moves closer to me obviously felling safer with my arm around her.

"Excuse me," Alaric says getting the attention of a dark haired girl sitting on the oak desk, sorting through papers. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

"Hi, yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Munro, Isabel's assistant," the dark haired girl says getting off the desk to shake Rick's hand.

"Interesting," muses Elizabeth, pressing herself even closer to my side.

"Sorry, let me just grab Isabel's keys," Vanessa says, looking away from me.

Smirking I shake my head…she hasn't got a chance. I'm glued to Izzie and that's that.

"Um…these are my friends, Elena and Damon," Rick says as Vanessa continues to stand there with this dumb look on her face.

"And this –" I glance down at Elizabeth who Alaric had so stupidly forgotten – "is my _girlfriend_, Elizabeth."

Hopefully Vanessa will get the point. The point here being that I'm not biting the bait she's putting out. I'm happy where I am.

"Nice to meet you; Isabel's office is right though here," Vanessa says as she leads us down a hall. "Isabel was one of my favorite professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, one of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask, has there been any news?"

Oh my God. She just won't shut up will she? Talk about a nervous talking habit…maybe she should get that little problem looked at.

"No," Rick replies shaking his head slowly back and forth, "no I'm afraid not."

"It's right in here," Vanessa says, opening a wooden door leading into yet another stuffy office.

Moving over into the farthest corner from Vanessa I decide to ask Elizabeth the question that has been eating away at me since the other day. "Why does Alaric dislike you?"

"Long story. She's hitting on you," Elizabeth responds looking over her shoulder at Vanessa who is watching us.

"Who?" I question.

"Vanessa."

"Hmm, really? I hasn't noticed," I state.

Elizabeth smiles up at me before placing her lips momentarily on mine, "You're hilarious."

"I'll get the light. Fee; free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?" says Vanessa before backing out of the room finally leaving us alone.

Picking up various books I flip through them but find nothing of any reliance at all. Two minutes pass and the lights still haven't turned on. "Where'd she go?"

Suddenly, Elizabeth is across the room, blocking Elena from Vanessa who is holding a cross bow. What the hell is going on here? Not about to let Elizabeth take a stake to the heart I fly across the room, pressing myself against Izzie, my back to Vanessa. Wincing as the stake makes contact I fall to the floor.

"Are you alright?" questions Elizabeth, her eyes locked on mine. "You didn't have to take that for me."

"I did," I grunt, sitting up, "I couldn't let you get hurt."

Elizabeth presses her cherry red lips to mine taking my mind off the intense pain in my back. Kissing Izzie is…bliss.


	15. Elizabeth's Secret Revealed

Watching Elena curl her hand around the stake in Damon's back makes me nervous. He's in so much pain and all Elena is doing is standing there like she has no clue what to do. Well, technically she doesn't but still. Why she even offered to help pull it out and why Damon agreed I'll never be able to figure out but it's the way it's working as of now.

"Just pull it out Elena. I can't reach it myself. Just pull the damn thing out…it hurts," Damon says, looking up at me and grimacing.

I smile back not knowing what else to do. I can't go ever to him or else Elena will think that she isn't doing something right. Of course she's not, but we'll let her pretend for the sake all of us having to ride home with her.

Closing her eyes Elena gets a better grip on the stake and pulls…its out. "Here," says Elena dropping the stake on the table in front of Damon before moving off a little.

Damon stands up, arching his back and groaning in pain. Moving over to him to trail kisses from his jugular up his neck, finding his ear. Gently, I nibble of on his ear lobe receiving moans of pleasure. Smiling in satisfaction I step away glad I am able to take his pain away.

"That bitch is dead," says Damon making his way over to the door, unfortunately Elena decides to stop him.

"Uh…you're not gonna kill her," she says, her dark eyes wide.

"Watch me," Damon says, motioning for me to follow him.

"Either of you touch her and I swear I'll never speak to you again," threatens Elena.

Not that it's that big a threat at all. Why should either of us care if she talks to us. It's just one less person I have to hear complain about stupid things that really aren't that important if you've been through what I've been through, seen what I've seen. So Elena not talking would be more of a present.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? I've got Elizabeth now, I don't need you to talk to," says Damon, ushering me out of the room.

"Elizabeth, wait. You cannot be with him on this," says Elena.

"Sorry, Elena, I'm tired of people hurting him because of you," I state, standing in the door way, Damon behind me.

"You can't blame this on me," states Elena looking hurt.

"Oh yeah, watch me," I answer back before pulling Damon towards the room where I know Vanessa and Alaric are.

For all I care both of them can die…all three even. Stefan can suck it up or perhaps I'll kill him as well. Alaric, well, people around town only kinda know him. And Vanessa...no one will care enough to even notice she's gone. I just want things to go back to the way I pictured them in my mind. Unfortunately the real world doesn't like my idea of reality.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isabel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Piers and this is Damon Salvatore, the one you just shot," explains Elena once we are all back in the same room.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now and my girlfriend too," Damon says, frowning at Vanessa.

Elena looks at Damon for a second before getting the point, "Look, we need your help, okay. We need to see all of Isabel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa gets up and pulls a box off the shelf, setting it down on the desk, "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls until April of 1864."

"Is this all there is about her?" questions Elena, eyeing the scarce content of the equally small box.

"All that I'm aware of," replies Vanessa.

Pulling Damon into a back corner of the office I begin to look through the books trying to find one I know Isabel has, mainly because she stole it but still that's the one we need. Pulling book after book off the shelf I finally find the leather bound book. "Hello lovely," I whisper running my fingers over the spine.

"What's that?" questions Damon, taking the book from me, inspecting it.

"The book Elena needs." I reply. "Make her beg for it."

"What happened to being friends?" asks Damon, eyes shifting between Elena and I.

Taking his face in my hands I look into his liquid blue pools he possesses for eyes, "That ended when she decided to hate you."

Damon leaning in and kisses me quickly, tucking the book in his jacket, "You're so sexy when you riled up."

Shaking my head as he leans in to kiss me again I point over to where Elena and Vanessa stand, I can hear them talking.

Elena hands Vanessa something, what I can't exactly see but it's irrelevant, "here take this."

"Does vervain really work?" asks Vanessa glancing over her shoulder at us.

"Nope, not at all," says Damon, smirking at the shocked look on Vanessa's face.

"Can they hear us?" questions Vanessa, her voice dropping a little.

Biting my bottom lip so I don't laugh I eventually compose myself enough to speak, "No, that would be creepy." I whisper.

Looking over at us again, Vanessa looks worried, "Can they read minds too?"

"If you wanna see me naked just ask," says Damon looking over at Vanessa a mischievous grin plastered to his perfectly sculpted face.

"Damon," I exclaim, hitting him on the arm.

"What?" questions Damon giving me an innocent look, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I didn't say I'd let her, just said she could ask."

"No," Elena says looking angry at both of us, "that they can't do."

"Or can we, Elena," I remark, flipping through a book.

"_But_, they are both very capable of being first rate jackasses," finishes Elena before going back to her searching.

Poor girl, she can go on all night looking through that stupid box, searching through the entire room really and she will not find what she needs. Not that I feel she would be smart enough to understand that she needs the book I have stolen because I saw her pick it up and put it back, a true sign she has no clue.

I watch as Damon stalks towards Elena, leaning against a book case only inches away from her, "Find anything?" he questions as if he doesn't already know the answer.

"There isn't anything in here about Katherine that we don't already know," says Elena, shoving a book back onto a shelf, looking frustrated.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" asks Damon, his words thick with 'I know something you don't know.' "I'd be nice if someone knew oh, I don't know, a bit of new information."

"If you know something share, if not take Elizabeth and leave me alone," replies Elena harshly.

"Hey guys, look at this," Rick says for the chair behind the main desk in the over warm office.

Elena brushes past Damon and I, trying to get a better look at what Alaric was able to find. Probably nothing I don't know or haven't heard of yet.

"Those are some records of the lesser know legends, everything from Scandinavian Skin Walkers to the Sholderets, like this one." explains Vanessa pointing to a picture in the book. "The curse of the sun and the moon."

This is one I've heard…the werewolf vampire thing, "Native American, yes?"

Vanessa shakes her head up and down, "Aztec. It's an example of one werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story is that 600 years ago the Aztecs where plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the country side and made farming and hunting impossible, until, an Aztec sha men cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon, as a result, vampires can only prowl at night and werewolves can only turn on a full moon."

"Can they control the transformation?" I question, merely curious.

"If it where a choice it wouldn't be called a curse," replies Vanessa, still looking at the ill drawn picture in the book Rick is holding. "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have led them to hunt their prey of choice…."

Already knowing the last word I interrupt, "Vampires."

Everyone looks at me in shock. Is it really that odd that I know that fact? I've been around, I'm not stupid.

"Whoa, Elizabeth, if werewolves where hunting vampires I would know about it," says Damon, looking concerned.

"Not if they're not that many left," says Vanessa, making a valid point.

"Hundreds of years ago, when you and I where still new, Damon, vampires hunted werewolves almost to extinction," I explain, all eyes on me again.

"Why would they do that?" asks Elena, her brow knitted together with confusion.

"To protect themselves, legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires," says Vanessa turning towards Damon, "but I bet you're little friend already knew that."

"No, actually I didn't," I reply glaring at Isabel's assistant.

"Oh," Damon says, searching my eyes for answers, he is clearly just as curious as the others.

Keeping my eyes locked with Damon's I give away the last bit about werewolves I know, "Not all of them will attack vampires randomly. Often times vampires get killed because they cross the path of a werewolf on a full moon or do something to piss the werewolf off."

"So Stefan will be safe?" questions Elena. Leave it to her to only be thinking about Stefan at a time like this.

"I'd warn him, just in case. Tonight is a full moon," I answer looking out the window at the big silvery globe hovering above us in the sky.

With a nod Elena steps outside, her cell phone already calling Stefan as the door shuts behind her. Poor, poor, Elena, so obsessed with keeping Stefan safe when really she should be worried about herself. Katherine is dangerous and she will do whatever she can to get what she wants and the current person she wants, Stefan, just happens to be attached to Elena.

Once she has returned, Elena begins to flip through the pictures lying out on the desk, finally picking out a picture of Katherine. "Hey um…have you done any research on doppelgangers?"

Vanessa looks up at Elena, "Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of one's self."

"Did Isabel have anything that might explain the link between me and Katherine?" questions Elena, still looking down at the picture.

"That's all she had on Katherine unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting," explains Vanessa.

"Just one more thing we already know," I say rolling my eyes.

"Isabel mentioned you in her writings. Elizabeth Turner, yes?" asks Vanessa looking me up and down.

"Among other things," I reply.

"Elizabeth Turner, soon to be Salvatore if I ever get my way. What did Isabel say about my dear Izzie?" says Damon, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Can we please not talk about this?" asks Alaric, glancing nervously over at Damon, Vanessa and I.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Alaric…some men just can't help themselves…you just happen to be one of them," I say, smiling slyly at him, loving the fact I can make him squirm.

"Enough! We do not need to talk about what Isabel wrote about us, Elizabeth," Alaric says, glaring at me; his eyes full of fire.

Holding my arms up in surrender I step back a pace, "If that's how you want it to be, my lips are sealed."

"I just wanna know why we look alike," says Elena, still studying the picture of Katherine as if it will change if she looks at it long enough.

"Head scratchier isn't it?" says Damon, leaning against a book case, his arm still around me.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" questions Elena, turning to look at us.

"Well, if I know anything I wouldn't tell you, not with that attitude," says Damon, a smirk set on his full lips.

"That's good, Damon, especially coming from someone who wants to be my friend. You know what, friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other," says Elena turning her back to us.

But is that not what you've been doing to Damon…manipulating him into doing what you want? These thoughts race through my head, Elena isn't any better than Damon. She uses both of us to get her way and then lectures about how friends treat friends.

"The only people I actually care to help right now are myself and Elizabeth," says Damon before pushing past her…he looks pissed.

Shaking my head as I pass her I snatch the picture of Katherine out of her hand, tossing it in the fire, "She'll drive you to insanity eventually." I announce before waling out into the cold night air.

Damon opens the car door for me, watching as I slide across the seat. "Stay here," he says, "I'm gonna try to piss her off." With that Damon shuts the car and locks it.

Maybe three minutes later Elena comes out, pulling on the handle of the door. I suppress a laugh as her face twists in confusion. Humans…so insanely simple minded.

"Here, allow me," says Damon, pulling the door open. Before Elena is able to get in Damon steps in her way. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can we just go?" asks Elena.

Damon takes the book I had given him earlier out from under his jacket, handing it to Elena, "You didn't dig deep enough."

Staring at him in shock I begin to shake my head, "I said make her beg."

"Sorry," Damon says shrugging.

A shrug, that's all I get. After all I've given him and he takes my words, forgets them, and then shrugs me off. No more giving in, Damon Salvatore is now going to have to work for what he wants.

"Petrova?" asks Elena. "I saw this on the shelf."

"Katherine originally came from Europe," explains Damon, glancing over at me.

"Petrova was her real name. I'm in there too," I state, ready to get the truth done and over with.

"How do you know that?" questions Elena, looking at me with those big, brown, curious eyes of hers.

"Simple…I'm Katherine's sister," I state, lavishing in the completely shocked look that graces Elena's simple features.

"So your last name isn't Turner?" Elena asks trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing.

"Nope," says Damon as Elena gets in the car, "it's Pierce." With that he shuts the door.


	16. Memories

"Road trips work well for us," I announce, following Elena to her door. Stefan is being paranoid about the whole Katherine is back thing and I do not want to give him an excuse to blame anything else on me.

"This doesn't mean things are back to the way they used to be, Damon," says Elena stopping in front of her green front door, turning to look at me.

"Oh, come on. You know I chipped a little off of your wall of hatred," I joke, looking at the book in her hand.

"I need to know the truth. When you snapped Jeremy's neck, did you know he was wearing the ring?" asks Elena.

Lying is not an option anymore. If I want to regain my friendship with Elena I have to tell the truth, no matter what I know will come of it. Elizabeth would want me to be honest and so does Elena.

Letting out the breath I have been holding I look directly into Elena's eyes and tell the truth, "No, no I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off, and then I snapped, I didn't know about the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena…I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me," says Elena, "and the answer to your question, the one about our friendship, is yes…you have lost me forever."

"But you knew that already. You used me today, Elizabeth too," I state upset with her answer. I don't want to not be friends with Elena.

"You both had information about Katherine I needed to know," explains Elena as if that justifies everything she did.

"I thought friends didn't manipulate friends," I reply disappointed in her. "You and Katherine have a lot more in common that just your looks." I finish before walking back to the car where Elizabeth and Alaric are.

Slamming the door behind me, I lay my head on Izzie's shoulder allowing her to run her fingers through my hair. At least I've got someone like Elizabeth who's love in unconditional. She loves all of my flaws; in fact she embraces them and tries to make me a better person.

"What happened?" Elizabeth questions softly as Alaric drives us back to the mansion.

"I lost her. She used us today…she's been using me for a while," I whisper in reply intertwining my fingers with Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth's lips find my cheek and I move to make our lips connect, needing to feel like I'm not just being used all the time. Izzie moans softly as I gently bite her bottom lip, sucking on it. Elizabeth's hands intertwine in my hair, pulling it ever so slightly, enough though that it hurt.

"Can you save that for later?" questions Alaric from the front seat as he stops in the drive.

"If we wanted to," replies Elizabeth, getting out of the car.

Slowly I walk behind her, allowing a memory to wash over me of our very first real dance together.

_Standing over in the door way I watch my brother dance with Katherine. Why she chose him to escort her to this event I'll never figure out but she has and that leaves me without a dance partner. I had invited Elizabeth, the striking red – head that I have slowly started to give my heart to, yet…she is no where to be seen. Perhaps Katherine managed to frighten her into not coming, but that just doesn't seem right. _

_Suddenly, I feel a chin resting on my shoulder, arms looped around my middle from behind, "Who __**are**__ you looking at?"_

_Smiling to myself I turn to look at the energetic girl who has managed to sneak up on me for a second time today, "My brother and your sister."_

"_Ugh…dance with me, Damon," says Elizabeth, her eyes alight as she pulls me towards the center of the room where only a few couples are dancing. _

_Her aqua blue dress rustles as we spin back and forth, our hands only inches apart. How I long to close the short gap and touch her. I notice Katherine's cold eyes set on her sister as we dance, obviously jealous. Elizabeth follows my gaze and shakes her head, smiling at me before leaning across the invisible bearer that separates us. _

"Damon…Damon, let's return to earth," Elizabeth, says waving her hand in front of my face, her voice pulling me from my blissful memories. How we enjoyed bothering her sister. "What where you thinking about?"

"Us, at that ball, the one your sister invited my brother to," I respond, still a little far away.

"It made my sister so mad to think of us being happy together," Izzie says with a smile.

"We did," I respond before walking out of the room, I just need to be alone…I need to think.

What brought on _that_ memory? Is it simply because I feel the same way now as I felt then or does it go deeper? That memory is of course one I hold very dear to my heart. Elizabeth was so innocent then, so full of life up until that night. This thought sends me reeling into yet another memory…this one not as happy.

_Elizabeth runs to me, her dress stained with shiny, ruby colored blood, tears streaming down her face. Collecting her in my arms I allow Elizabeth to cry, her head resting on my chest. _

"_I didn't mean to. He just made me so mad. I couldn't stop," she sobs, looking up at me her beautiful emerald eyes full of worry._

"_What?" I question the first person that comes to mind is my brother, Stefan, but Elizabeth wouldn't kill me…would she?_

"_The Lockwood kid, he kept going on about how you are disloyal to your country by coming home and dropping out of the war and then he told me I deserve better…and Damon, he tried to kiss me. I snapped Damon. Katherine is furious, supposedly she was using him for something. Oh, Damon…what have I done?" Elizabeth explains, tears falling onto her dress, making dark spots on it._

"_Shh…shh… It will be alright," I sooth her, holding Elizabeth close to me. _

_After that night she was never the same. Spending long periods of time locked away in her room, the curtains draw. Often she would have to piano brought in a secluded room of the house and I could hear the sweet music she is able to produce with the instrument, but now it is dark…almost evil. Katherine no longer speaks to Elizabeth and tries to keep me away from her as much as possible. Yet, I cannot stop seeing her. I know it is not proper but I sneak into Elizabeth's room at night simple to watch her sleep. She is not happy anymore and with each time she ventures from her room she seems weaker and I know she has no been hunting. _

Refusing to let the rest of the memory play out I blink a few times, pulling myself back to reality. After all she has been thought, the ridicule and hatred from her sister, the pain of losing me Elizabeth has managed to regain that child like wonder…for that I am glad.

**Next Day**

It is late in the afternoon when I finally open my eyes, noticing Elizabeth, her body pressed up against mine, lying in bed with me. Her eyes are glued to the side of my face, her hand resting in mine.

"Morning gorgeous," she whispers kneeling before pressing her lips to mine, her hair forming a curtain around us.

"We have a barbeque to go to today," I announce once dressed.

"Jenna's, right? I think we should bring something," says Elizabeth, looking at something on her phone.

"I suppose so, since she hates me it might help," I muse, my mind elsewhere.

"Damon, is everything alright? You seem so far away," Elizabeth says as we head to my car, her emerald eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, let's just go get food," responds Damon.

Only now do I realize we have already made it to The Grill. Something is off with Damon and that I'm certain of, but what I'm not positive. This of course upsets me but without knowing what is wrong I cannot help him. Slipping my hand in his we walk into the bar and grill. Spotting Elena sitting at a table all by her lonesome self, I motion for Damon keep quite as we walk over, taking seats.

"What do you want?" Elena questions, looking up from the book Damon had given her the night before.

"So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back," muses Damon, looking around as if he'd never been here before.

Elena rolls her eyes, "I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back." she explains, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I question merely curious. I wonder if she'll come to our party.

"I made it clear to Damon I want nothing to do with him…actually I want nothing to do with either of you," replies Elena glaring at me. I'll take that as a no.

"Okay, see you at Jenna's barbeque," says Damon.

"How do you know about Jenna's barbeque?" questions Elena, turning around to face Damon and me.

Damon scoffs, "It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy."

"So…he told Rick to tell Jenna and…." I say figuring Elena got it and there is no need to finish my sentence.

"Does Jenna know that you're gonna be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours," states Elena, looking mad.

Just then a waitress sets a white box on the table, looking at me. Fishing in my back pocket I pull out a twenty and hand it to her. "Keep the change."

"I'm hoping this peach cobbler –" Damon points to the box – "will pave the way, besides, your dear aunt Jenna seems to like your new friend, Elizabeth."

"What are you up to?" question Elena her dark, untrusting eyes narrowing.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood to prove he's a werewolf. See you at the barbeque." says Damon as Elena turns to leave once again.

"Bye Elena," I call after her, before leaning over to rest my head on Damon's shoulder.

For the moment he seems normal.


	17. The Meeting of Damon, Elizabeth & Mason

Please just go well…please, I plead as Elizabeth and I enter into Elena's house. I'm not liked by anyone who will be here. If I can just make it through this afternoon it'll all be fine. Prove Mason is a werewolf, entertain people, make out with Elizabeth then go…that's how I hope today will go.

"Hey," Rick says as Izzie and I walk into the kitchen.

"Damon…Elizabeth," scowls Jenna, holding onto a shot glass.

Ah…shots a favorite adult pastime. I suppose drinking of any kind helps calm the nerves and sets people in a happy, almost dream like sate if drunken properly.

"Just doing shots, let me get you two shot glasses," Alaric says after a few seconds of everyone standing around in odd silence.

Elizabeth bites her lip, looking as if she is debating something, "I don't drink anything but bourbon, beer and vodka."

"Alright," Rick says, "just one for Damon."

Looking disgusted, Jenna finishes her drink and upon leaving the kitchen she shoves the glass at me, "No, here, have mine."

Elizabeth looks ready to kill, her dainty little hands curled into fists of furry. How did I get so lucky? That sexy little vampire standing beside me is so in love with every move I make as I am with her. Sometimes it's almost too much to handle. Placing my hand on Izzie's shoulder I shake my head slightly back and forth. "She doesn't like me very much."

"We haven't met yet, I'm Mason Lockwood," Mason says holding his hand out for me to shake.

Why not be friendly, the closer I am to him the easier it will be to prove he is a werewolf and then kill him.

"Oh, sure, hey, Damon Salvatore," I respond taking his hand in mine. "And this lovely lady is…."

Izzie steps forward to take Mason's hand, "I'm Elizabeth Turner, Damon's girlfriend but clearly Mr. Salvatore doesn't think I can introduce myself." she laughs, giving me the same look her sister used to when I did something she didn't entirely agree with.

"I know who you are," says Mason, giving her a once over. "Heard great things about your boyfriend Miss Turner."

Miss Turner, how weird is that? I think the last time I heard someone call Elizabeth that was almost 140 years ago right after she had changed her last name.

"Really, that's weird cause I'm a dick," I respond trying to keep the conversation going, perhaps perfect Mr. Lockwood will slip up giving me a reason to kill him on the spot.

"You are not," states Elizabeth punching me playfully in the arm before turning back to our new werewolf friend, "and Mason, its Elizabeth."

"Alright…Elizabeth," Mason replies.

Something about the way he says my angel's name makes me want to punch him in the gut. Is that over protective or just me being a dick again? With how things are going so far in my long, never ending life it's probably a mixture of both. What is it with me and Pierce girls?

"You're all too sweet when you're sober," I remark, holding her close to me, her back against my front.

Elizabeth giggles, kissing the underside of my chin, "Shots are just…gross, especially with what's in your glass."

Mason laughs looking between the two of us, "You are a lucky man, Damon."

Sure as hell I am itching to say but Elizabeth gets there before me, just not with those exact words. "We are having a party tonight…you should come."

"Perfect," answers Mason before walking from the room, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Hook, line and sinker, now you, Damon sexy ass Salvatore, have a perfect chance to get rid of our new…friend," with that Elizabeth trains her finger tip under my chin as she walks out.

So very, very lucky indeed.

***** Would it be too much to ask for at least two reviews on what people want to see happen at the party or just to tell me what you think of the general way I've made certain characters react to Elizabeth? Anyone want to know why Alaric doesn't like Elizabeth. Review and I'll tell. You guys are the best =) *****


	18. Lone Wolf, Lady Killer

Sitting on the couch next to Jeremy I watch in mute fascination as Damon draws a picture of a dog in a tutu on a drawing pad set up on an easel in front of everyone at this barbeque.

"Dress!" emits Jenna from the other couch, sitting next to Alaric.

"Ballerina," I offer up. Hey it's got a tutu on.

"Puppy!" exclaims Caroline jumping up from her seat. "Puppy with a tutu on."

Damon shakes his head, "No."

Leave it to Damon to choose something that everyone is incapable of guessing. Musing over the picture I almost miss what Mason is saying.

"Dances with wolves," he says.

Shifting in my seat ever so slightly I look over at the semi – stoic Mason Lockwood, no one without a background in werewolves or other myths of that such wouldn't know anything like that. Exchanging looks with Damon we agree silently…it's time.

"Mason wins…again," Damon says sarcastically before walking towards to kitchen.

"How is that a wolf? It clearly looks like a puppy," I sate, playing things up a bit.

"I'm not Coolidge," sates Damon before continuing into the Gilbert's kitchen. You've got to love a man who knows his dog painters. Suppressing a laugh I turn to Jenna who is speaking to me.

"Who is Coolidge?" she questions.

"He painted 'Dogs playing poker,'" I respond before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Time to expose Mr. Lockwood.

Elena stands in the kitchen, setting out different dishes and pulling various utensils from a draw, placing them on the counter looking up only as both Damon and I enter the kitchen.

"Jenna is getting tipsy," announces Damon taking a tray of vegetables from Elena and placing it on the island.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Will you stop getting her drunk?"

"I want her to like me," answers Damon, handing me a beer from the fridge. This is my third.

"How's operation Lockwood?" asks Elena changing the subject.

"He's our new bff," I answer, popping open the lid of my bottle and taking a long drink.

"There you two are," says Jenna walking into the kitchen her eyes ablaze, a result of the alcohol. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes!" Damon and I exclaim in overly excited voices. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Did I have a choice?" question Jenna, looking over at Damon with one of those 'I really wish you would just go away' looks.

Damon sighs, looking at Jenna with his gorgeous liquid blue eyes that he hardly ever takes off of me nowadays, "I know what you must think…about me."

"No, you don't. You've never dated you. I've dated plenty of yous," Jenna says before turning to me. "I don't know how such a sweet girl like you can date him."

I giggle snaking an arm around Damon's back, "Well…he's a work in progress."

What an excellent liar you are, Elizabeth, I think to myself. I love Damon just the way he is…anyone who isn't stupid, high, or drunk would be able to tell that. Obviously Jenna sees me as a sweet twenty one year old that has fallen into Damon's evil trap. Oh, how wrong you are Jenna.

Meanwhile, Damon is looking over at Jenna's knife collection. Moving away from me he pulls one out, "These are fancy."

"Thanks, those were my mother's," replies Jenna looking between Damon and me.

Damon takes one, holding it in his back pocket until time for desert.

Setting the pie we had brought on the stable, Damon turns the side with the silver server in it towards Mason, "Mason, why don't you start us off."

"Sure," answers Mason, turning the pie so that the server is on the opposite side before taking a piece out with his hand.

Not only is that rude and highly unsanitary it also proves one thing…Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. Why else would someone do something of the sort unless they just have deplorable table manners but something tells me Mason's etiquette at the table is just fine.

Mason notices all of us looking at him in shock and he beings to laugh, "What am I? I'm an animal."

Alaric forces a laugh, "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

Mason shakes his head, eyeing Elena's bubbly aunt, "She was always lost in Logan Felland."

"Oh, my first mistake," sighs Jenna. "Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up."

"Huh, really? I always begged you more as a lone wolf," remarks Damon glancing over at me.

Holding in a laugh I intertwine the fingers of my left hand with lose of his right, shifting just a bit closer to him.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you where," answers Mason glaring at the both of us. "How about a toast, to new friends." he continues on raising his beer.

Everyone follows suit, clanking our bottles to each others before pressing them to our lips. I have almost half a drink left and within a short time period, about thirty seconds, I finish off my beer; setting it back down on the table. Naïve as he may be, Mason Lockwood should know that messing with Salvatore vampires is never a good thing. By making his 'lady killer' joke Mason has started a war he will regret being in.


	19. One to Zero

If she was human and I the vampire as I am still I would have taken the plates and put them away, claiming her to be fragile, but I cannot for she, as I am is cursed with this…unending middle. Elizabeth, the angel fallen out of the heavens forced to walk to earth until the end of time…she's the reason I live now. She is the reason I searched for a way to get into the tomb for the last 140 years. Together we will kill of the last of the creatures that cause our kind fear, then together we will terrorize the night as we where meant to.

Suddenly, my breath hitches as I feel two hands trail there way up under my shirt, across my stomach and finally coming to rest on my pecks, "What are you thinking about, Damon?" a voice whispers.

"Eternal damnation and my angel that I can be with through out it," I respond in a low voice, resting my head on the top of hers.

"I'm not an angel, Damon, I'm just as damned as you," Elizabeth replies, stepping away from me.

"No," I state holding her face in my hands, "you…you can't be damned. Elizabeth, on one as beautiful and full of child innocence as you could be like me."

"I am, alright, Damon. That's how it works. I'm cursed too, but together we don't have to suffer," Izzie explains before returning to putting plates and other dishes in their proper places.

Elizabeth Ann Pierce cannot be like me. She is too perfect…so young…so innocent…so completely pure and I'm well, a dick.

"Jenna just brought out Guitar Hero, might be time for a mutiny," Mason says as he enters the kitchen, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well, I just happen to like Guitar Hero," I state moving to stand in front of Elizabeth. Something about the way Mason looks at her unnerves me.

"So do I," Elizabeth says, peaking her head around my arm, "so you, my friend, might be barking up the wrong tree." with that Izzie begins to laugh hysterically making me wonder just how many beers she's actually had.

Mason rolls his eyes, looking between the two of us, "Enough with the innuendos, you two win, you're hilarious."

Elizabeth wraps her arm around me as I drape my arm around her shoulders, "Thank you," we reply.

"Come on man, you don't think I don't know what this barbeque is about?" asks Mason, glaring at me.

So he is smarted than I thought he was…good for him. Mason Lockwood still doesn't know the half of it. Elizabeth has him coming to our party tonight then, after everyone's gone home, I'm gonna kill him.

"How do you know about me? You're brother was clueless," I reply, playing dumb. Better not to hint at any plans that Izzie and I have set up for our dear new friend.

"Doesn't matter," says Mason, "I'm not your enemy, Damon…yours either Elizabeth."

Elizabeth steps forward, fire blazing her shiny emerald eyes, "You tired to kill Damon's brother."

Izzie has known Stefan much before she knew me. They formed one of those brother, sister bonds that are not easily broken. Elizabeth is protective of both of us and does not, under any circumstance, take someone threatening to hurt my brother or me lightly.

"That was a mistake," states Mason, looking at Elizabeth with wary eyes.

"Really?" voices Elizabeth, that single word coming out cold enough to still one's blood in their veins.

Mason shifts uncomfortably, "There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I can't control what I do after I shift."

"Aww…. What? No obedience school?" Elizabeth sneers, holding Mason's stare.

Watching her work is fascinating. It is almost like watching Katherine but ever so different. Elizabeth has a way of just standing there and letting the fear of her gaze and the anticipation bubble up inside of her victim before going at it. Her words have just the right amount of malice and sarcasm in them to force the fear to grow.

Eventually breaking the stare, Mason looks at me, "Damon, tell your girlfriend I'm serious. I don't want to spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"_Elizabeth_, can hear just fine. But really, do you expect us to believe you're in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" I respond.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father, I'm here for my family," offers Mason.

I stare at Mason and he stares back, not breaking my gaze. Maybe I should just forget everything I've learned about werewolves and give Mason a chance. Who am I kidding? If I do that I would officially be the biggest idiot in Mystic Falls. Werewolves cannot be trusted.

"Let's be above this," says Mason, holding his hand out for me to shake.

Glancing over at Elizabeth I take Mason's hand briefly in mine, handshakes mean nothing.

As Mason leaves the kitchen I take a sliver knife from the holder, handing it to Elizabeth. This isn't over.

"Werewolves and vampires have been enemies since the beginning of both races. Mason shouldn't expect that to change," says Elizabeth, sliding the knife, blade side up in her boot.

"He's a fool to think they will," I reply in a far off voice. Tonight the werewolf population in Mystic Falls will go from one to zero.


	20. Party

In the mirror of the wardrobe I can see him standing there, clad in jeans and old Nirvana concert t – shirt and a grey, zip up hoddie. Why did he come up here? Still standing in my bra and underwear I continue to search through the clothes hanging in the mirrored piece of furniture. Is he really that stupid to think as a vampire I wouldn't have heard him?

"What are you doing here so early, Jeremy, the party doesn't start for another hour," I state, announce that I am fully aware he is here.

"Um…I came to see if you needed help setting up, but by the looks of downstairs you already did everything," replies Jeremy looking down at the grainy, dark wood floor.

"I'm assuming Damon isn't home yet," I continue, pulling on a pair of shorts.

"No, no he's not," replies Jeremy pulling nervously at his jacket sleeve.

"You'd better not be up in my room when he does return," I advise, pulling a red t-shirt over my head before putting on a black vest.

"He won't know unless you tell him," says Jeremy, gathering his courage and taking a step closer to me.

"For your own safety I'd stop there," I caution, reaching out and putting my hand on Jeremy's heaving chest. I make him nervous yet so turned on at the same time. I guess I just have that affect on men.

"You're having people over tonight and you're gonna do it while thirsty?" questions Jeremy who is slowly figuring out certain tendencies and terminology vampires have.

"No –" I hold up the crystal glass filled with blood – "vampires find it hard to stop once they start. I won't want to hurt you."

Jeremy looks at me, his brown eyes melting to liquid. All he wants is to understand what makes vampires what they are. Jeremy Gilbert is curious. A boy lost in the world where everyone seems to have found something.

Handing him my glass I watch as he looks at it, a smirk forming on my lips, "Drink it."

"No…I wouldn't want to. I mean I don't…." Jeremy mumbles at a loss for words.

Saying nothing I continue to watch Jeremy as he lifts the glass to his nose sniffing it. Letting out a deep breath he presses the glass to his pinkish lips, taking a small sip before handing the glass back to me.

I laugh as he swallows, coughing a little. It's new to him but I know something in him forces him to experience these things based off of sheer curiosity and determination not to be seen as weak.

"So…?" I question after finishing the contents of the glass; setting it back on the side table.

"It's…sticky," replies Jeremy, running his tongue across his top and bottom teeth.

"It tastes better when you take it from a living breathing person," I explain running my finger tips along the main vein in Jeremy's neck causing him to shiver slightly, "but the blood bags suffice."

"Do you only take from people that are willing?" asks Jeremy, glancing down at my fingers.

"Not always, but it makes it easier if they agree," I explain, hearing the door downstairs open. "Damon's home."

Jeremy's face falls as I leave him standing alone in my room to go see Damon. Does he really think I'm going to give him what he wants so easily? Ha, this simple boy has so much to learn.

"Damon!" I exclaim as he pulls me into his arms, picking me up off the ground and spinning around.

"Hello beautiful," he whispers, kissing me before placing me back on the ground.

That's when I see him, Mason Lockwood, standing against the back of our leather couch. I grimace as he turns to look at me, Mason can't expect me to be friendly can he?

"Be nice," Damon whispers as the door bell rings…the first of our guest have arrived.

As car load after car load of high school student's pile into the Salvatore Mansion I feel as I am trapped. The music is blaring, people are dancing and I can't find Damon. Suddenly, Jeremy comes up behind me, covering my eyes with his hands. Removing them I turn towards him. "What?"

"Dance? With me?" he says offering me his hand.

"Where is Damon?" I ask as the song switches to 'Animal,' by Neon Trees.

"I'm right here," Damon says, his cheek pressed up against mine, "wanna dance?"

Glancing at Jeremy I take Damon's hand, "Most definitely."

Giggling as Damon twirls me around I spot Jeremy and Mason looking over at us. One, Jeremy, with lust and longing to be just like us and the other, Mason, with resentment yet there is a kindness there.

Just as the song is about to hit the chorus again everything stops and the lights come on. Stefan is home. Leave it to Damon's little brother, Stefan, to ruin things only about two hours into the party. "Time to go home," he says, leaving the door open for people to exit.

"Sorry guys," I call as people begin to leave.

Don't get me wrong, Stefan is like my little brother and I would do anything for him but sometimes he bugs me. Why not just let us have our party? I want to have fun. Mystic Falls is so boring when you don't have to sneak around behind elders and sisters.

Once everyone had left I turn to Stefan, "Thanks." I say before following Damon out of the house.

"I saw Mason leave. We can follow him and kill him," Damon whispers, leading me to the car.

"Sure, let's get him out of our way," I respond as we slowly follow behind an unsuspecting Mason Lockwood, it's time to nip this bitch in the butt.


	21. Fallen out of love

Mason stops in the alley just outside of The Grill, looking right at my black truck. Stopping the car I motion for Elizabeth to stay, but Izzie being Izzie she follows me around the front of my truck, touching her shoulder to my arm as we face a shocked Mason Lockwood.

"Damon? Elizabeth? What, more dog jokes?" questions Mason, eyes glued to us, watching our every move.

"Naw," I announce stepping towards him, silver knife drawn, "those got old." With that I slide the knife into his gut.

Leaving him there I walk over to my truck and pop open the back, gathering up the tarp meant to wrap him up in. Personally, I wish he would have put up a fight…made it harder on me, oh well. He's dead and I should be happy about that.

"Damon," Elizabeth whispers, her words holding fear.

Turning around to see what can possibly be frightening my fearless fallen angel I see Mason, standing on his feet, the knife on the ground. Shit.

"Ya know, I think it was werewolves who started the silver thing, probably for moments like this," Mason says moving towards us as I shut the trunk.

Elizabeth steps back so she is pressed against me, "Dually noted."

"I was really looking forward to last call, now you've made an enemy," says Mason glaring at Elizabeth and me.

Elizabeth snarls at him, not breaking his look of furry until he walks away. We've gotten ourselves in more trouble that need be and now I'm going to have to look over my shoulder every second of everyday.

Placing her hand on my shoulder, Elizabeth looks up at me, her eyes smoldering, "Let's get a drink."

I take my hand in hers, leading her to the entrance of The Grill. I need to clear my head. Drinking, of course, will help very little but it is something to do and getting out of the street is probably a good idea. I order for both of us and we drink in silence, each only having one glass of bourbon before splitting the payment and leaving.

Walking down the sidewalk running along the front of The Grill I see her, Elena's doppelganger…Katherine.

"Bad day?" she questions as Elizabeth and I stop in front of her.

I hate the bitch. She ruined my life, Stefan's life, Elizabeth's life and now she's moved on to Elena. My feelings for her are those of hatred and a lust to drive as stake through her heart, but instead I am civil. "Bad century. I heard you where on the lose."

"What the matter?" asks Katherine taking a step closer to me. "Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

Elizabeth steps in front of me standing face to face with her sister who is just as short as Izzie is. "Why should he care?"

Pushing Elizabeth behind me mainly because Katherine looks ready to kill I explain things, "I don't do jealous, not with you Katherine, not anymore. Besides, I've got your amazingly hot sister, Elizabeth, so I don't really see the need to be jealous."

Katherine grimaces at me, "Then why so pouty?"

"Tried to kill a werewolf, failed, now I feel like I'm not living up to my full self," I state as we reach my black truck which is still parked in the back alley.

"And he's scared said werewolf will come after me," says Elizabeth.

How is it that she is able to read me so incredibly well? My true emotions, especially those of fear and uncertainty, are not supposed to be exposed yet; somehow Elizabeth can find a way to realize what they are. I suppose I should just stop hiding things from her but I'll try my best. "That too," I state wrapping my arm around Elizabeth's tiny waist.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey," says Katherine, looking down at where my hand rests on Izzie's hip.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I ask.

Katherine rolls her eyes, "As much as my sister. Don't try to be the hero, Damon, you'll end up dead.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it," I reply before kissing Elizabeth.

I can feel Katherine glaring at us but I don't care. I'm in heaven and there is nothing Elizabeth's bitch of a sister can do about it. I've fallen out of love.

*****Thanks to FallenAngelPrincessOfDarkness, Star-light1990, David Fishwick, WWE-Little-Angel, and Sonny13 for your awesome reviews. It's great to know people are actually reading and enjoying my fanfic. Next chapter isn't following TV show. Why Alaric dislikes Elizabeth shall be revealed. *** **


	22. The Truth Comes Out

Sure enough the second I walk through the door Alaric stands…I knew that was his car. For someone who is against vampires he sure hangs out here enough to fool me. Than again his wife turned out to be a vampire, he's in love with a women who is friendly to vampires and well…let's just say there are other things.

"Why are you here, Alaric? Come to be mean again or are you ready to face the past?" I ask, slipping out of my flip – flops.

"I actually came to talk to Stefan," says Rick.

"Haven't seen him since he crashed out party," says Damon, "but I am curious. Why do you dislike Elizabeth?"

Rick looks at me his eyes full of distrust. "She's a Pierce, she can't be trusted. That's on reason."

Smiling slyly I walk towards him, "We all know that's not it, Alaric."

He's scared. I can sense the fear emanating off his body like waves going out into the ocean. Why he hates the past he chose to have I will never figure out. It was his choice…he had the power to cut it off but he didn't.

"What went on that cause you to dislike her so much?" Damon asks again, this time there is a certain threat in his words.

"Sit. I'll tell." Alaric says, motioning to the couch.

Finally, things will be out in the open. Alaric Saltzman will stop hiding behind his fear of me and what I might let slip.

"I met Elizabeth for the first time two years ago when I still lived in Atlanta. She was the gorgeous assistant teacher every male teacher wished he could score but only a few actually got. Things started out as just harmless flirting and dinner occasionally, but then it escalated," Alaric stops there to take a drink of bourbon which he had helped himself to.

"Like sex?" questions Damon, looking at me.

"Yes, exactly like that. He's not as good as you though," I respond trying to get the hurt look out of his sea blue eyes.

Damon nods looking over at Alaric, "I hold nothing against you, Elizabeth. You didn't know where I was."

Smiling at him I take his shirt collar in my hands pulling his close to me, our lips crashing together like waves on the beach. Damon gently bites my bottom lip and I respond my flicking my tongue against his teeth. Damon's strong hands caress my back, holding me to him.

Alaric clears his throat, attaining our attention, "The um…relationship lasted for three months before Elizabeth cut it off claming she 'found someone else' when in truth she had found her sister, Katherine."

"He hates me for lying to him, for turning him on so much, for giving him what he wanted…for being with you now," I state noticing the way Rick shifts around on the couch. "But most of all…he hates me for still doing some of those things. Don't you?"

"No, I've finally found someone who is actually living who I love," says Rick before getting up and walking out of the house. "Tell Stefan I stopped by."

I don't look at him; I don't flinch, like normal, as the door slams shut. Instead I have my head thrown back against the leather couch, Damon's soft, full lips on my neck, causing my heart to race and my breathing to go all funny. "I never loved him, Damon, I was lonely."

"I don't care, you are mine and he has to live with that fact for the rest of his life," mumbles Damon before replacing him lips to my neck.

Well, at least I know he loves me but do I deserve it. I wasn't ashamed of my relations with Alaric until they where voice in front of Damon. I love him ever so much and being with Rick, even if I hadn't known where Damon was at that time felt wrong.

***** Sorry it is so short I just wanted to show what happened and also I wanted to next chapter to be from Damon's P.O.V. *****


	23. Backfire

Is it possible for so many people to be wound around one person's finger? First Stefan and I, then Jenna, Jeremy, Carol, Liz…the list goes on and on. Elizabeth stands next to me, her loose pig tails plowing slightly in the breeze, eyes locked on Carol Lockwood. Community service really isn't something I enjoy but Izzie insisted on helping Mrs. Lockwood and also this helps me keep an eye on Mason.

"This is all part of a historic society continuing the efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family we are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand, thanks," Carol says, standing at a wooden podium near a cover area.

Noticing Stefan talking to Mason I step away from Elizabeth. Why is the world would Stefan be talking to Mason Lockwood? Vampire, werewolf…we are supposed to hate each other.

"What _are _you doing?" I ask standing behind my little brother.

Stefan turns towards me, "Negotiating peace on your behalf."

Huffing and rolling my eyes I place my hands on my brother's shoulders, "But I don't want peace."

"Consider it opposite day," says Stefan in his stupid 'I know better than you brother,' tone.

"Stefan, please tell me you seriously don't think a hand shake is going to solve a problem," I say looking briefly at Elizabeth who is talking to Caroline who Stefan had insisted needs to get out.

"No," says Stefan shaking his head, "I think the first chance Mason Lockwood gets he's going to drive a stake through your heart and then turn around and do it to Elizabeth and then me, all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you, as if we don't have enough other problems." at that Stefan walks away.

Well at least Stefan has some idea of what Mason might do. I'll give him that. By now Elizabeth has moved on from Caroline and is now helping her mother, Liz set out plates for lunch. Liz and Caroline do not get along, this is an obvious fact. They fight, they ignore each other, they exchange mad glances it's a constant cycle.

Stopping next to Elizabeth I look at Liz who looks almost nervous to have me near her, "Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier, what was that about?"  
"Oh…uh…just asked him to help with the clean up in the woods," Liz replies not making direct eye contact with me.

What exactly had Mason and Liz talked about because it obviously wasn't just the clean up in the woods. Something Mason said must have scared Liz making her on edge. Or maybe there is something else going on. Not that it's any of my business but I want to know…Liz is my friend.

"That's what we're here for," Elizabeth smiles at Liz who returns it with a warm look.

Interesting, so Liz is only acting weird towards me, that's different. "Should we go help him?" I question.

"Oh, no, no, I'm sure he's fine," responds Liz quickly glancing over her shoulder into the woods.

"You okay, Liz, you seem really upset?" I ask trying to get answers.

Liz lets out a sigh looking at me, "It's Caroline, we had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do? I was a counselor at the school I worked at before I came to Mystic Falls…maybe I can help," offers Elizabeth coming up with the perfect lie.

"No, thank you, it's just horrible parenting skills paying off," Liz replies before walking off.

Something is up. This is not an observation this is one of those things I am just certain of. Mason told Liz something and it's set her on edge. What it is I'm not sure but I will find out.

Spotting the culprit I take Elizabeth's hand in mine and we walk over to him. Taking lemonade from a little blonde girl he thanks her and then turns toward Elizabeth and me.

"What's up, Mason?" I question trying to keep things casual. He doesn't scare me.

"Working hard?" asks Elizabeth, glowering at Mr. Lockwood.

"Do you ever go anywhere without her?" says Mason, looking at Elizabeth.

"Nope and I don't really see how that is relevant," I respond hating the way he is looking at Izzie.

"I saw you talking to Stefan," says Elizabeth who had clearly been paying more attention to where Mason Lockwood was then I figured she would.

Mason nods his head, "Nice guy."

"Yeah," I say, "a lot nicer than me."

"Nice is overrated," remarks Mason, taking a drink from his cup.

Elizabeth's eyes light up, "That's what I think too," she say in an overly excited voice before taking a cup of lemonade.

"You two have a good day," Mason says before walking away.

Just as soon as Mason leaves Stefan shows up almost as if he was watching our near friendly exchange of words with Mason Lockwood.

"Please tell me you where bonding," Stefan says.

Not in the mood to talk about Mason I change the subject, "So what's with this new drama in your relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan question confusion painted on his face.

"Oh come on Stefan, don't lie," Elizabeth says, placing a hand on my little brother's shoulder.

"You and Elena never fight, especially not about me," I state, letting him know I was listening into his and Elena squabble earlier this afternoon.

"Drop it, Damon," instructs Stefan.

"With pleasure," I respond.

How I love messing with my brother. Though anymore it isn't as fun to piss him off because he, like everyone in this town, is on edge, just, of course just not due to the same things. Stefan is worried about Katherine killing off Elena or him or Elizabeth or me or pretty much anyone in town because the second she does we will have to be super careful again, well Stefan will at least.

"Lemonade?" the same blonde girl that gave Mason his offers.

Taking the plastic cup from her I smile, "Thank you sweetie."

I press the cup to my lips taking a drink, the second it hits my mouth I spit it out. My mouth is on fire and I can feel myself become weak, my vision is foggy and my head is pounding…someone put something, probably vervain, in the drinks.

Elizabeth takes my cup from me, sniffing it, "Vervain," she announces helping me over to a near by bench.

Searching for a water Elizabeth spins around, eventually laying her hands on a water bottle, unscrewing the cap she hands it to me as I get up and walk a little way away from the bench. Taking the icy water into my mouth I swish it around before spitting it into the grass needing to get the burning sensation out of my mouth.

"I'm going to kill him," I snarl, breathing heavy.

Elizabeth puts her hands on my shoulders using a large amount of strength to push me down onto yet another wooden bench, "Sit."

"I'm not listening anymore," I snap fighting against her grip, "I'm going to kill him."

The purple-ish veins under Elizabeth's eyes can be seen vividly and her canine teeth have been replaced with razor sharp fangs. She hisses at me, eye, that are normally a lovely green, are black as night. Stefan moves her away from me, his arms locked around Elizabeth, until she has calmed down enough to return to human form.

"Stop making threats. You'll get us exposed. We need to talk to him though," says Stefan allowing Elizabeth to take a seat next to me.

"Let's do it," I say getting to my feet.

Elizabeth looks at me before standing, her eye locked on the trees a little ways away from us, "Woods, trash duty, come on."

Izzie pulls Stefan and me through the trees by our hands. This is the Elizabeth I'm used to. The go get 'em girl I fell in love with all those years ago. She didn't care if it wasn't proper or not expected of a lady she was going to do it no matter what people said. I'm glad to have that Elizabeth by my side today. Izzie motions for Stefan and me to go around the clearing so that when we walk out Mason will be surrounded. Finally seeing her signal we all step out causing Mason Lockwood to stand, looking at us in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised," I jeer taking a single step closer to him.

"You knew this would happen, Mason. Did you really think we would just let you putting vervain in Damon's lemonade go?" Elizabeth questions the lust for a good fight alive in her eyes.

"Go ahead, run, we'll give you a head start," I say.

Just then a gun goes off somewhere close and there is a pain in my stomach. I place my hand over to wound as I fall to the leaf covered ground. As the world goes black I can see Elizabeth's face, whiter than normal, disappearing within the trees. If I die at least I will know she got away.

***** I will update soon, promise. Send me a message and/or review if after this story is over you would want to see me do something else with Elizabeth and Damon, perhaps a story about their past? *****


	24. Punishment Not Needed

Staying hidden behind the trees I watch as Liz, Mason, and two other police men carry Damon and Stefan off into the woods. The second I can get my hands on any of them they will be dead, and it won't be simple and sweet they will feel pain. Following silently behind the group I vow not to let Damon die…not without a fight. How can she? Damon is her friend and yet there she stood, shooting silver bullets into him like all of it meant nothing. If only Liz had a clue. We, Damon and I, want to rid Mystic Falls of all supernatural creatures just as much as she does. Watching as they carry Damon and Stefan down stairs built into the earth I wait, needing no one to be on the stairs when I go down. If Liz doesn't know I'm a vampire I might have a chance at saving both Salvatore brothers, but this of course, will require not killing anyone before need be.

Taking a deep breath I start my decent under the earth only seconds after the last police man. Placing my arm around his neck I steal his gun, tucking it into the back of my shorts, pulling down my purple hoodie to conceal it. Once the man slouches in my arms I allow him to slide to the floor before stepping on his chest that better keep him down long enough.

Standing in the shadows I listen to Liz and Mason. "Thank you, Mason, we've got it from here." Liz says

"You're not gonna kill them, are you?" Mason question, he obviously didn't think it would go this far.

I take this at the opportune moment to announce my presence. "I would hope not," I sate stepping out of the shadows to stand between Mason and Liz.

"How did you…?" Liz questions.

Seeing no need to let her waist her breath I cut in, "Girl Scouts."

Liz nods understanding. Both Mason and Liz's eyes are glued to me as I move over to Damon, gathering his head in my hands, gently placing it on my lap.

How completely crippled he is and all because of some stupid prejudice. Damon has done nothing wrong. He is merely living his life to it's fullest in a dead, non – dead state. A state he is in by no fault of his own.

"This is part of the council, you should go. It's for your own protection," Liz says to Mason whose eyes are still on me.

"I don't care," replies Mason Lockwood defiantly.

"I do and I'm not asking," answers Liz, jaw set.

Smiling evilly at Mason I wave, "Goodbye, Mason."

Still looking at me Mason walks backward towards the stairs, "Don't take any chances."

Damon's head rest in my lap as I stroke his jet black hair. I try to hold back tears but it is an impossible task, they flow freely down my cheeks. I cannot stand to see Damon, a creature that I hold ever so close to my heart, in such intense pain. Longing to throw myself over him, to protect him from this cruel punishment, yet instead I sit, chewing on the inside of my mouth…crying.

Liz nudges Damon in the leg, causing his eyes, ever so full of pain, to fly open. He looks up at me, his hand going up to cover my hand that is resting on his cheek.

"This is how it is going to work, answer me and you don't get shot. Understand? How many of you are there?" Liz questions looking down at Damon, gun pointed at his leg.

"Liz, please," Damon groans, his grip on my hand growing slightly loose.

Looking over at the police chief I plead with my eyes, "Stop, you're making a mistake."

Instead of listening to me Liz shoots Damon in the leg causing him to scream out in pain. His body twitches as his hand clutches onto mine tighter than I imagined someone as hurt as Damon could achieve. This is all Mason Lockwood's fault and he will pay, but right now Damon needs me.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" demands Liz as she shoot Stefan. "I will drag this out painfully."

"You can go," Damon whispers his hand holding mine to his cheek.

Shaking my head I lean over him, my hair creating a curtain around our faces, "I will not leave you," I whisper before pressing my lips to his.

"How can you touch him? He is a monster," says Mrs. Forbes once I am up right again.

"Damon Salvatore is not a monster," I state glaring up at her, full of furry.

"He's brainwashed you," says Liz.

The only one who is brainwashed here is you," I state getting up to stand in front of her.

The police chief turns her gun on me, shaking with fear and I press the gun I've been able to hide from her up to her neck. She doesn't have to know I'm a vampire; guns can end someone's life just as easily as a sudden lose of all your blood.

"Liz, don't point your gun at her," mumbles Damon, reaching for my hand.

Quickly I shove the gun back into the back of my pants, dropping back down beside him, my hand clutched tightly in his. My eyes lock with Damon's and in them I see nothing but love and determination to pull through.

"Tell me," says Liz, shooting Damon once again in the knee cap.

"But you're my friend," whispers Damon, giving Liz a hurt look.

Mrs. Forbes shakes her head, "Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I will kill you fast."

"Please don't," I peg. She cannot kill them…not now.

"He's not going to tell us anything. Let's do this. Each with a stake through the heart then burn them both," instructs Liz motioning to the police.

As the police move to pull Damon out of my grasp I begin to scream, tears spilling down my face. "Please, don't, he didn't do anything. Please!"

Just as the first police goes to stab Stefan in the heart a noise can be heard from above. Who is the world could be up there? Whoever it is I can only hope that they will think to come down the stairs and stop this insanity.

Liz who has obviously heard the noise as well motions to one of the police men, "Check it out."

Before anyone can move Elena runs in her eyes wide as she looks at Stefan who is sprawled out on the ground next to his brother. This must be equally heart breaking for her as it is for me, perhaps more. I've lost Damon before, seen people die in front of me but Elena hasn't.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Liz questions looking at Stefan's girlfriend in astonishment, clearly not understand how she managed to find us.

"You can't kill them, I won't let you," says Elena, still standing in the door way.

Mrs. Forbes rolls her eyes, looking over at me, "That makes two of you."

"Elizabeth!" Elena exclaims rushing over to kneel beside me at Stefan's head.

Without warning the police man closest to me hits the floor, two tiny bit marks on his jugular. Almost his blood is drained but something is off because only seconds later the other police man slumps the floor and then out of the shadows appears Caroline. Her lips and chin are covered in bright red blood her pupils are slightly dilated…she killed the police men.

"Hi mom," Caroline says with a wave.

Unable to take everything that is happening in Mrs. Forbes backs away sitting down on a jut out in the wall, her eyes scanning over all five of us, her breathing heavy. Smelling blood Damon crawls towards the police man closest to me, sinking his fangs into the man's shoulder. As Damon drinks I stroke his hair, wanting him to be a comfortable as possible.

Once done Damon allows me to pull him close to me, stroking his hair, "You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon tells Stefan.

I take this moment to look over at Damon's little brother. He is weak and breathing heavy his head resting in his hands. Stefan won't break down and drink it, this I know, but it would do him some good, at least to regain his strength. Never the less Stefan being Stefan will not take it mainly because he's been against drinking human blood for as long as I can remember; I have a feeling that isn't going to change.

"No," says Stefan, holding up his hand, "it'll just take me a little for me to recover."

"No, Damon's right. If it's ever time to break your diet it's now," says Caroline from her spot in the corner.

Elena looks over at Caroline angrily, "He said no."

Damon uses my shoulder as a support to stand up and waits until I stand, supporting him until he moves over to stand in front of Liz. His knee is badly hurt and will probably take the longest of all his wounds to heal. None the less he is going to be alright and that is all I care about.

"This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead another injured, and you. What should I do with you?" Damon sneers.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" questions Caroline, looking at her mother with large, uncertain eyes.

Instead of saying anything Mrs. Forbes only looks at Caroline with a plank expression. Is she really going to ignore her own daughter? How is that being the bigger person? I understand that Liz doesn't like vampires but Caroline is her daughter.

"Mom?" Caroline questions, tears forming in her childlike eyes. Mom, please. Look, I know we don't get along and you hate me, but I'm your daughter. Mom, please he will kill you."

Liz looks up at Damon; her face holds no emotion, "Then kill me."

"No!" hollers Caroline, eyes glued to Damon.

She really does love her mother. No other daughter whose mother just sat there when given a chance to say something, anything would be so adamant that their mom is not killed. If Damon tires to kill Liz in front of Caroline I will not let him. We can do away with Mrs. Forbes somewhere else, where we can pass it off as an accident but not in front of Caroline.

"Kill me now," says Liz, looking at Damon and me, daring us to do something.

Moving so that my mouth is only inches from Liz's ear I feel only hatred for this woman. Just because I won't kill her in front of Caroline doesn't mean I won't make her scared, "But you where going to drag it out so painfully."

The police chief begins to laugh, "You're not one of them. You couldn't hurt me…not even if you wanted to."

At this Damon snaps. Within a matter of a few milliseconds he has his arm wrapped around Liz's neck, holding her tightly.

"Damon, don't," says Stefan still sitting on the floor by Elena.

"Relax guys, no one's killing anybody," Damon says rolling his eyes at his brother before turning his attention to Liz. "You're my friend, but Elizabeth, don't underestimate her. She does not need super strength, or vampire fangs to kill you. And believe me if you set her off I will not be able to keep her from doing whatever it is she wants to do to you."

After glaring at Liz who has moved back over to the rock I turn to look at the small earth room. Two policemen are dead, sprawled out on the floor; another is injured probably with multiple broken ribs. Mrs. Forbes knows everything, Stefan is still hurting, Damon's knee is messed up, all in all things could have gone worse.

Helping support Damon I take one last look at the room I hope never to see again, "Let's go." I say leading all of us out and up into fresh air.


	25. The Words We Say

Though my knee still hurts incredibly I push that to the back of my mind, I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment. Liz agreed to come back to the house and stay in our basement until the vervain has passed out of her system then I will compel her to forget and everything will be back to normal. Only issue I have to keep my lovely girlfriend away from Mystic Falls chief of police or we might have problems.

"Yeah, a stomach bug came on fast. I will definitely be out tomorrow," Liz say into her cell phone, "or longer. I'll text you. Yeah, goodnight."

Liz shuts the phone, handing it to me. Glancing around the room she looks highly uncomfortable.

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz but it's secure." I state, able to hear Elizabeth's high heels clicking on the stone floor of the hall just outside the room.

"And once the vervain is out of your system Damon will compel you and you'll forget everything and be a free woman. Unless I kill you before that of course," Elizabeth says entering in the room.

If she wasn't so damn sexy I would reprimand her but I find that to be a near impossible task after turning to look at her. Elizabeth is wearing my white button down dress shirt and knee high sock…red, my absolute favorite color on her. Smiling I kiss her quickly on the cheek before wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Liz eyes us with a look of pure disgust. "Keep Caroline away from me, please. I don't want to see her."

"Liz, she's you're daughter," I reply. I will not deny Caroline the right to see her mother if she wants to.

Liz shakes her head, "Not anymore."

Elizabeth looks outraged. She never knew her mother and often clung to any older woman who would show her some kind of motherly love. I don't imagine she will take too kindly to hearing Liz say such a thing. "That's a terrible thing to say," states Izzie before stalking out of the room.

"I'd be careful when it's just you two in the house," I state before walking out of the tiny basement room, locking the door behind me. We wouldn't want the police chief escaping.

Back upstairs Caroline, Elizabeth and Elena are sitting on the couch. Elizabeth has Caroline in her arms as Caroline continues to cry, she heard what her mother said. My heart goes out for the girl. She is so confused, pulled here then jerked back then dragged into yet another thing that only makes her head spin around even more. What she need is someone to teach her, to take her under their wing and guide her though this strange new world.

Upon seeing me Elena gets up and heads toward the door, "Shh…Caroline is asleep on the couch."

"So I can see," I respond looking over my shoulder at Katherine's doppelganger.

"I'm gonna go home," Elena says her hand on the door knob. "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon that was my friend."

Knowing exactly what is on Elena's mind I decide to tell her the thing that will eat way at her tonight, "Stefan didn't drink the people blood incase you're curious." I say as Elena pulls open the door. "But, he needs to and deep down you know that."

With that I leave Elena standing in the door, half in and half out to go sit next to Elizabeth who still has Caroline's head rested on her shoulder. Seeing her like this, so protective on one single person makes me wonder what her life would have turned into had she not been changed. Izzie would have gotten married to some Englishmen back in her own country and she would have been happy with children running around on the beach. Instead she is frozen; never aging, just stuck. Swallowing back the lump in my throat I smile at her…my fallen angel so completely perfect.

"I want to mentor Caroline," announces Elizabeth once Stefan has joined us in the sitting room.

"No," Stefan says without giving it any thought, "absolutely not."

What does Stefan have against Elizabeth teaching Caroline a few tricks of the trade? If anything that will help her become a better vampire. Why stop that from happening? The last thing we need to do is keep Caroline in the dark about the fullness of being a vampire, it will only cripple her in the end.

"Why not?" demands Elizabeth.

"Because you are evil," responds Stefan.

Another one of my favorite things to do, instigate Stefan and Elizabeth's brother sister squabbles.

"I don't think you should be saying that little brother, she's not in the best of moods," I state pouring myself a drink.

"It's the truth. Caroline needs someone who will teach her the _right_ way to be a vampire," responds Stefan looking more at me than Izzie.

They are too good of friends to actually let any of what the other is saying get to them. Stefan will say things, Elizabeth will reply and so on and so forth until one says something the other can not deny then they will hug and be all better. Sometimes I wonder why they even bother to fight but I suppose that is what siblings do.

"Oh yes, because feeding on animal blood is now officially how to be a _proper _vampire," Elizabeth shoot back, standing up.

Deciding to add my opinion to this whole miniature fight I walk towards Elizabeth, wrapping my arm around her, "I for one think it is a capital idea. Izzie spends too much time around us, Stefan.

Elizabeth looks at me with a hurt expression, "Are you saying you don't want me around?"

"No of course not, gorgeous. Just saying I think some girl time will do you well." I respond before leaving Stefan and Elizabeth to work out their differences.


	26. Idiot If We Do Bigger Idiot If We Dont

Caroline is now my responsibility. It is my job to make sure she is fed, and taught fighting skills and anything else she could possibly want to know. Stefan and I fought for about half an hour after Damon left then we sat down, played a game of chess, made up over a bottle of vodka and went to bed. Simple as that. With Stefan things are always simple and laid out. He doesn't hide things from me like Damon does. Of course Damon feels he has to protect me and in doing that hide his true emotions but not Stefan. He could care less if what he says hurts me because he knows I'll throw it right back at him. Stefan is the little brother I never had but always wanted.

As I sit next to Damon on the couch looking through the news paper the door bell rings. Who in the world could possibly want to talk to us at what ever time it is on a Sunday? Getting up I follow Damon to the door.

"We need to talk," Jeremy, Elena's little brother, says once Damon had pulled the door open.

Damon starts to close the door but Jeremy stops it with his foot. "And why would I talk to you?" asks Damon.

"Tyler has to kill someone to activate the curse, he's not a werewolf yet," announces Jeremy.

"Sorry," responds Damon, "not enough."

Jeremy grumbles under his breath for a second before adding more onto his story, "Mason Lockwood is though, and he's looking for a moonstone. A special rock connected to the curse, that's why he is here."

If it was me I would have let him in. Then again I have a soft spot for Jeremy. He just wants to help…to find his purpose in the world. If I am able to help with that then so be it.

"A moonstone?" I question, standing on my tiptoes to see over Damon's shoulder.

"And I know where it is," Jeremy continues knowing he has spiked my interest.

"And you're telling us this why?" I ask trying to make it appear as if I don't care either way.

"Look I just wanna help, okay," says Jeremy, his eyes on me.

"What did big sister say about this?" questions Damon drawing Jeremy's gaze away from me.

Even though he is no longer looking at me I gathered one thing from Jeremy's eyes when he was, "She doesn't know," I sate.

Jeremy sighs, "Elena doesn't want me to get involved with this."

Smart girl that Elena Gilbert. If Jeremy where my brother I wouldn't want him to get involved with the affairs of vampires, it'll only get him hurt. But somewhere deep inside of me I know that no matter what people tell him Jeremy is going to do what he wants. In that way I see myself in him and thus I will allow him to help in whatever way he sees fit.

"But you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself," teases Damon, opening the door just a touch. "Wow, you're search for life's purpose is as obvious at it is tragic." continues Damon following Jeremy's gaze which is set on me.

"Just let him in, Damon," I say before turning to go take my place on the couch once again.

"You heard the lady. Let me in," says Jeremy as Damon continues to stand there.

Eventually Damon moves allowing Jeremy to enter the mansion. He doesn't like the fact I find spending time with Jeremy enjoyable. Oh well, just because I am his girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to cut off all other ties I have with other men. Besides no one can control me…Damon of all people should know that.

"So Mr. Gilbert what brings you to our humble abode?" I question taking a sip from my glass of blood.

Jeremy laughs even through I hadn't meant what I said to be funny. "The moonstone. I think it might be linked some how to the curse."

"Smart boy but you can't prove it," I state offering my glass to Jeremy who refuses.

"True," Jeremy says looking at Damon. "I don't think your boyfriend likes me too much."

"And…what's your point. You're my friend and Damon will have to get over that," I respond as the door bell sounds again.

Is it impossible for people to leave us alone? I mean I know we are important but come on. This is just getting ridiculous.

"Rick!" Damon exclaims as he opens the door. Goodie now Damon will really be on edge.

The second Alaric sees Jeremy her turns all father like, "What is he doing here?"

"Helping Damon and Elizabeth hunt down the moonstone," responds Jeremy in one of those 'nothing you say is going to change my mind,' tones.

"Does Elena know you're here?" asks Rick.

Damon and I shake our heads giving Alaric 'please don't be too mad at us' looks. Hey Jeremy is the one who wants to help. Let the kid make some mistakes, not like he can die…he's got a ring.

"Not exactly," Jeremy says rather nonchalantly.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to get caught up in this, especially with them," says Rick eyeing me.

"Why not? Elizabeth has been very nice to me. I trust her," says Jeremy.

Alaric shakes his head, "Well don't."

Damon, sweet, sweet Damon points to the box in Rick's hand, changing the subject. "What's this?"

"Isabel's research on Katherine, the assistant sent it over," replies Rick.

"Vanessa?" asks Damon.

"Yes," says Alaric, "now do you remember the old Aztec curse?"  
"Yeah, the sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah," I answer walking over to Damon and Rick, pulling Jeremy after me.

He wants to be part of it so here we go, his first lesson, the art of understanding pictures. Such fun. Why can't books be simple like this is what this does so don't let it fall into the wrong hands and if it does you're screwed?

"An Aztec curse, cool," Jeremy says looking over my shoulder at the stupid picture book.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until and Aztec sha men put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then werewolves could only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun," explains Alaric.

Showing Rick my ring I step into the sun streaming through the window, "Most of them anyway."

"According to the legend the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone," continues Alaric, ignoring my prior comment.

"What do you mean _sealed_?" asks Jeremy, his eyes glued to the picture of the Indian man in the book.

"It's a witch thing, there is a key that seals the curse and that same key can break the curse," I state.

Katherine wasn't wrong when she said I knew about werewolves and things to do with them. In fact I'm sure I can tell Damon whatever it is he wants to know but instead he uses some sill picture book. In the affairs of witches, well pretty much anyone who has spent a decent amount of time around them will be able to tell you a sufficient amount of information on them. Obviously, no one has through to ask me so until they ask my lips are sealed.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood thinks he can use the moonstone to break the curse," offers up Rick.

Damon rolls his eyes, setting his glass of bourbon down on the mantle, "If we start believing in some supernatural witchie woo stuff in a picture book we are a bunch of idiots."

Disregarding Damon's statement, I turn to Jeremy. "Where is the stone now?'

The stone is real. I saw it, almost 140 years ago but I know it exists. We might not want to believe in some silly witch stuff but we need the stone. Mason should not be allowed to use it to break his curse. Of course in order to do that he will need a witch but Damon doesn't know this and I am in no mood to offer up what I know.

"Tyler has it," Jeremy replies.

"Can you get it?" I ask. We need the stone.

Jeremy looks at me a few seconds before nodding, "I think so."

"See, now your life has a purpose," Damon says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So you do believe it?" questions Jeremy confusion etched on his brow.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire, not believing it would make me and even bigger idiot. So…." Damon trails off making a large gesture with his arm that isn't holding me to his side.

From the amount of tension and jealousy in the room I can tell it is going to be a very long week.


	27. Suspicions Confirmed

Help, help, help that's all I ever do for this town and what do I get in return, a knife in the back…well actually it was silver bullets in the knee but there is not need to get technical. Elizabeth has only threatened Mrs. Forbes life twice so I guess that's alright and Caroline and her seem to be getting along. So all is good in the land of Salvatore, ha, one can only wish. Mason is still on the loose and still hates my guts, Elizabeth seems distant and well everyone else dislikes me as well, everyone except Jeremy that is.

Stopping on Elena's right I look out the big glass windows at my brother and Elizabeth. They are both laughing and jokingly punching each other in the arm. I've never truly been jealous of the relationship my brother shares with Elizabeth, though then again I've never really like it either. Call it selfish but I don't like it when she spends time with Stefan, often it just leaves me questioning where we stand as a couple.

"What are you doing here?" asks Elena following my gaze.

"Looking for my little bro, speaking of, ask yours to stop following us around," I respond.

"What's going on?" questions Elena.

"Ask Eager Beaver," I answer before walking off to join my brother and girlfriend.

"Katherine is with Mason?" I ask once Elizabeth has explained her theory to me.

"So I guess we missed it, he got into town right after she did," Stefan says trying to wrap his brain around the entire thing.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes holding steady to her original idea, "It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside the dudes a surfer, she's got to be using him," I state. Katherine was never one to go for men who are unreliable.

Stefan has taken up pacing, his thumb and index finger pressed to opposite sides of his head, "Using his for what?"

"Any kind of dirty work she doesn't want to do," Elizabeth says as if that is an obvious fact most people associated with Katherine should know.

"Mason Lockwood is looking for a moonstone that can allegedly break the werewolf full moon curse, maybe Katherine wants it as well," I offer up.

"Why?" asks Stefan putting a kink in my logic.

"Well…I don't know," I reply frustrated more with Katherine now than I've ever been.

"That's the beauty of my sister," says Elizabeth, "she's always up to something."

How can someone as sweet and innocent as Elizabeth be related to a bitch like Katherine? It just doesn't seem possible. "I still don't see how you two are related," I state voicing my thoughts.

"Neither do I," replies Elizabeth, resting her hand on Stefan's shoulder.

What is going on between them? The second Elena and Stefan stop sucking lip every second of the day Elizabeth and Stefan magically become the two closest, unrelated people on earth. Something just seems off to me.

"So how are we gonna fine this moonstone?" Stefan asks looking only at Elizabeth.

This is actually something I know, "Jeremy is getting it from Tyler."

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asks. He is pissed.

"The kid involved himself, Stefan, he won't leave us alone," Elizabeth states before wrapping her arm around me as we walk off. This is so much more like it.

Upon finding Jeremy Elizabeth places her hand on her shoulder looking his directly in his pale blue eyes, "Please tell me you have the moonstone."

"Um…not exactly. Tyler gave it to Mason," Jeremy says nervously.

Elizabeth punches a near by pillar, her eye full of fire, "Shit. How could Tyler be so stupid?"

"He didn't know," says Stefan who followed behind us on our way to find Elena's little brother.

"Still," says Izzie, her fists clenched as we walks away towards the edge of the patio.

As I follow her I grab Bonnie. Perhaps the witch can be of some assistance in getting the moonstone back because if I have any say in this matter what so ever that is what we are doing. "Come, no question."

As we walk Bonnie makes no move to run away, in fact she comes along calmly. As we reach the little grass area by the pond at the edge of the Lockwood property she stops as if her feet were glued to the ground. "This is as far as I'll go."

Smart girl. Just in view of the people helping to set things up yet far enough away that on nosy teenagers can stop and hear what we are talking about. If we where not programmed to hate each other Bonnie might not actually be bad company but we are so it's not like that will ever happen.

"Okay," I answer having no problem with this spot.

"What do you want?" asks Bonnie, looking between Stefan, Elizabeth and me.

"A favor," Elizabeth steps in.

Bonnie scoffs, "Like that is going to happen."

"So predictable. Why do you hate her so much?" I ask simply curious.

Instead of answering my question Bonnie just glares. Why does she have to be so terribly difficult?

Stefan shoves his way in, "I know you feel about helping us out but if Mason is with Katherine we need to have the upper hand. So just hear us out."

After taking a deep breath Bonnie nods, "I'm listening."

Just as Stefan is about to explain to Bonnie what is going on his phone goes off. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going one. Can you three play nice…pleas?"

Rolling my eyes I give Stefan a thumb up.

"Of course," Elizabeth says with a smile that fades the moment she turns her gaze on Bonnie.

Taking charge I look Bonnie directly in her chocolate brown eyes, laying down what I want her to do. "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again, see if you can figure out what Katherine is up to."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient," say Elizabeth, giving Bonnie a death glare. "Let's talk about that little witchie juju think you do with Damon's head."

"That fun one where my brain burst into flames," I tack on incase Bonnie had a brain lapse and completely forgot.

At my words Elizabeth looks up at me her amazing emerald eyes full of sympathy. Her hand moves up to cup my cheek as he thumb strokes my face. She loves me, this I am certain of. Al concern of something going on between her and Stefan is washed away in this moment.

"That's me giving you an aneurism," explains Bonnie pulling both Elizabeth and me back into the present time. "Your blood vessels go _pop_ but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again."

"Why haven't you ever done it to me? Clearly I piss you off just as much as Damon does," Elizabeth asks. Why would she even bring something like that up?

Bonnie sneers, "Yes you do, but it's more fun to watch you cry over him.

Snarling at Bonnie I hold Elizabeth close to my chest. Its one thing to torment me but to do it to hurt my angel is going too far. Breathing heavy I try to clam myself down enough to talk. "Is it vampire specific?"

"I'd work on anyone with supernatural healing abilities," answers Bonnie.

Elizabeth pushes my arms away from her, circling Bonnie. A lioness circling the baby rabbit. "Good."

"I'm not going to help you hurt Mason Lockwood," states Bonnie, her jaw set.

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. Katherine is evil, they are the bad guys. I really hope you're going play mortality police with me right now." I explain, getting in her face.

Still circling a now frightened Bonnie Elizabeth growls under her breath before speaking, "Let me put this another way. They are a threat to Elena, now, you witch, are going to get over yourself and help us."

"She meant that as a question, with a please on the end," Stefan says returning to our circle.

Elizabeth, not taking her piercing eyes of Bonnie, grimaces. She is clearly not happy with my little brother's interference, "Absolutely."


	28. Taming of the Beast

**Authors Note: Hate to have to put this at the top but I will do it. As you know if you watched tonight's episode of Vampire Diaries (November 4, 2010) there are a few things (events at the end) that I just cannot put in the story. A few things will change. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Also changes in Damon and Elizabeth's relationship in the next few chapters. Don't hate me. That's all. Enjoy. **

Some how I know this is it. Today will be the last living day for Mason Lockwood. It's a feeling I can not possibly put into words, but sitting in the back of Damon's truck next to a knocked out Mason I can just feel it. Bonnie is on our side, well for the time being, Damon is angry making his a hundred times hotter than ever and well I'm just bubbly inside. Life is good. Oh and to top it all Katherine is gonna finally get what should have come for her in 1864…disaster and eventually, death.

As we pull into the drive way of my home I help carry Mason inside, leaving Bonnie to bring in his bag. Pulling a chair into the middle of the room I watch as Damon pulls out a white tarp.

"Here's his bag, as requested," Bonnie grunts, setting the black duffel bag in a chair.

Damon nods, "Grab that corner there."

Bonnie, looking confused, helps anyway. "Why are we doing this?"  
"Because, I don't want to stain the carpet. Izzie, put that metal stickie thing in the fire." Damon says motioning to the one lying on the mantle.

Following his directions I shove the metal tool into the flames, twisting it around occasionally so that all sides heat up evenly.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Some how I knew you where going to say something like that."

"You're judging again," accuses Damon.

Ignoring Damon's comment Bonnie looks at Mason, "He's not going to be out much longer."

"Check his bag," I command, twisting the metal rod around yet again.

"Alright," Damon says pulling out various chains and other stuff from Mason's bag. "Looks like this guys used to being tied up."

"He's the nicer, gentler version of a werewolf, he probably didn't want to kill anyone," I remark.

I watch as Bonnie moves over to Mason, placing both her hands on his head. The last thing we need is for this witch to heal our captive giving him enough strength to get out of here. Damon and I have worked to hard to let it all go down the tubes because of one stupid girl. "What are you doing?"

"You're looking for a moonstone, I'm trying to find it," replies Bonnie not taking her eyes off of Mason Lockwood.

"Oh, good yeah," Damon says, pulling out chains and tying Mason up.

"Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and then find out where she is so I can kill her," I instruct hoping Bonnie will be able to do all that. If not…well we might have a few problems.

"First find out what they are gonna do with it once they get it," says Damon.

Suddenly Bonnie begins to talk in a low whisper but I can still hear it, "It's somewhere small, dark, there is water…."

"Like a sewer?" cuts in Damon.

"No," says Bonnie almost as if she is in a trance, "like a well. That can't be right…nope, no, it's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" I ask more to myself than to anyone is the room, none the less I get an answer.

"I told you, I get what I get," Bonnie says letting go of Mason.

As we have been talking werewolf Lockwood has been waking up. Instead of sitting still he grabs Bonnie's hand causing her to scream. Grabbing Mason's hand, Damon pulls it away allowing Bonnie to step back.

"That's it, that's all I got," Bonnie says quickly, heading for the door.

"Hey judgy," I call after her. "Thank you."

With a nod Bonnie takes off leaving Damon and I alone with Mason. As he wakes up his eyes grow wide at the realization of where he is. If Mason is smart he will also know he will probably not get out of this house with his life.

Damon's hands replace mine with the metal rod and finding the urge to speed up Mason's wake up process I stand between his open legs, glaring down at him.

"Wake up wolf boy," I say as I slap him across the face.

This time his eyes stay open for good and he begins to struggle against his bonds eventually managing to tip his chair backwards.

Damon laughs as he moves towards Mason, the blazing hot rod in his hands, "Someone's feisty."

"What?" asks Mason.

If I didn't know better I'd say Mason had more to add to his question but Damon cuts him off, shoving the red part of the metal into Mason chest. Mason screams in pain looking up at me as if I'm really going to help him.

"You've been hurt," Damon observes pulling the rod out of Mason, "good to know. I thought you where going to be some beast that doesn't feel pain."

Kneeling down next to Mason I look at where the rod went into him, the wound is already starting to heal. "You heal quickly, not good…well, for you anyway."

"Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain," Damon says sitting Mason's chair back up.

Deciding it is time for questions I stand in front of Mason, eyes glued to him, "So Katherine, how do you know her? What's she up to?"

Instead of being smart and answering me Mason just sits there staring at some unknown spot on the wall. Biggest mistake of his life, well besides trusting my sister that is.

Damon walks over to Mason, re-inserting the hot rod, "I can do this all day, and when I get bored Elizabeth will be more than happy to take over and believe me, she'll find a way to make this –" Damon shoves the rod into Mason just a little further – "hurt a lot more."

Smiling cruelly over at Mason I take the rod from Damon, pull it out of Mason and wait until his wound is almost all the way healed. Then just to give him a taste of how much kinder Damon is than me I shove the now cool rod all the way through him until it hits the back of the chair, twisting it around a bit. Pulling it back out I hand it over to Damon who shoves it back into the fire.

"Where did you two meet? Did she seduce you? Tell you she loved you? You're Damon glancing over is shoulder at me.

"My sister is good like that. Well good at bending people to her will at least," I explain my lips inches from Mason's ear.

"Katherine is your sister? I thought she was bad," Jeremy says announcing his presence among our group.

"She is," I state walking over to my new favorite Gilbert boy. "What do you have for us?"

"I found something in this box of stuff," says Jeremy pointing to the cardboard box he had carried in with him.

Damon leaves Mason alone for a minute coming over to see what we have, "Cool, what is it?"

"I did some research on my phone, it told me about this –" Jeremy picks up a plant wrapped in an old stained cloth.

Just from looking at it I can tell what those stalks of plant are. I've only ever had to use it once before and I vowed never to inflict that kind of pain on another creature again but Mason Lockwood is different…he went after the two people I love the most. "It grows in the northern hemisphere, most commonly know as wolfs bane."

Jeremy looks at me with that shocked expression I seem to get quite a bit from him, "You got all that from just looking at it?"

"When you've around for 175 years you eventually learn these things," I state patting him on the back.

"Well," Damon says his lips training from my jaw to my jugular, his hands running along my body, "if you hadn't of disappeared we could have been doing better things than studying plants."

Stepping a little away from him I reluctantly turn my attention back to Jeremy, "Let's stay on topic, Damon."

"Well, every source says something different. One says it causes lycanthropy which sounds bogus and another one says it protects people and, well, another one says it's toxic." Jeremy explains scrolling through different internet sites on his cell phone.

I already know which one it is but I'm much too lazy to tell either Jeremy or Damon…they will just have to find out on their own.


	29. One Down, One To Go

Standing in front of Mason I feel all powerful. His eyes beg me for mercy as Elizabeth stands beside him, wolfs bane in his hand. Mercy isn't what Mason Lockwood is going to get, not unless he starts giving us some answers. His silence is getting old real fast.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" I ask for the third time in the last ten minutes.

Instead of being smart, Mason Lockwood just sits there, his eyes glued to me as if I am really supposed to show him some kind of mercy. Ha, stupid man. Running the plant over his cheek I watch as it forms a burn mark, almost like vervain and vampires. "Why is she here?"

Mason glared up at me, his cheek still red, "She's here with me. Why, you jealous?"

Elizabeth snatches the wolfs bane out of my hands, pushing on my chest to get me to move back. She is beyond mad. Izzie's eyes are on fire. "How rude of us," she starts, "we haven't offered you anything to eat." With that Elizabeth shoves the wolfs bane towards Mason's mouth, forcing it in.

Mason tries to spit it out but Elizabeth holds her hand over his mouth shaking her head. She is pure evil and I love it. Moving closer to her I wrap my arms around her, my head resting on her shoulder, chest pushed up against her back.

"Nope," Elizabeth says as Mason tries to spit the plant out again, "you will chew it and you will swallow."

Mason struggles under Elizabeth's hand but none the less he swallows, screaming as the toxic plant burns his mouth. Izzie removes her hand, smiling in satisfaction as she wipes her palm on Mason's shirt.

"Now, what do you want with the moonstone?" I ask once Elizabeth has moved to stand beside Mason's chair.

"Screw you," Mason says spitting chunks of bloodied wolfs bane at me.

Making a buzzer sound I shake my head, "Wrong answer."

"If he was going to say something he would have already," Jeremy says, still standing at the top of the small set of the stairs that lead from the living room into the hall.

Elizabeth turns to him, her lips turned up into a cruel smirk, "What, Jeremy? Can't handle this?" She moves over to Mason another piece of wolfs bane in her hand. "This time I'm going for the eyes."

"The well," Mason announces quickly. "You can find it in the well."

At least we are getting answers now. I guess I was just being a little to sympathetic with the guy before. All he really needs is some real pain and _bam_ here the answers come. Of course we already know this one but at least he's talking.

"We already know where it is," says moving the wolfs bane a little closer to Mason's eyes. Obviously she isn't pleased with his answer.

"I wanna know what it does and why you want it," I state trying to keep things a little bit civil. He's no use to us dead.

"I'm getting it for Katherine," says Mason, his eyes closed.

"Why?" I question motioning for Elizabeth to move the plant away from Mason.

"She's going to use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon, now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from changing whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

Elizabeth snarls still not happy with Mason's simple answers, "Why?" she demands.

"Because she loves me."

Both Elizabeth and I being to laugh, he really is a fool. Katherine has loved no one, ever. Not even Stefan. For all we know she needs him for some kind of something she is up to or maybe she just likes ruining lives…that could be it too. All I know is that there is no way Katherine can love Mason; she doesn't know what love is.

Elizabeth stops laughing, turning her attention to Mason. "Now I get it, you're just stupid. My sister, Katherine, doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

Mason shakes his head, refusing to believe Elizabeth's words. "I'm done talking."

He sure as hell is. I'm done fooling with this guy. He talks in circles and is about as smart as a box of rocks. How can he not be smart enough to realize that Katherine is a manipulative little bitch? "You sure are. Time to take a walk, Jeremy."

Jeremy walks down the stairs towards me, "I'm staying."

"No, you should go," Elizabeth says, pointing towards the front door.

"I'm staying. Just leave him alone. He's had enough," Jeremy replies, jaw set.

Why does this kid have to be so confused? Either you where helping or you're not it's as simple as that.

Jeremy shakes his head eyes locked with Elizabeth who looks ready to kill. The veins under her eyes flood to the surface and before I have time to blink she has Jeremy pinned to a chair, hand around his neck.

"You wanna be part of this, well here it is, kill of be killed. The guys a werewolf, he'd kill Damon and me the first chance he got. So you suck it up or leave," snarls Elizabeth, breathing heavy.

Jeremy swallows hard, his eyes on Elizabeth even after she has let him up. It's good to frighten him like that. He needs to know that we are not all as kind as we put out to the public. Izzie can kill Jeremy if she really wanted to. She could snap his neck in less than a second and have his body disposed of in various different ways, some of which no one in the history of time will anyone actually think up. Elizabeth is a smoking hot loaded gun. A gun no one should pull the trigger to, unless you're ready for a massive explosion that is.

Smiling devilishly as her I pull Elizabeth close, my lips inches from hers. "Now that was hot. Maybe I should piss you off more then you'd pin me to a chair and look at me like that."

Elizabeth chuckles before removing my hands from her ass, stepping back a little. "Let's just deal with the problem at hand."

"Right, he wants me to kill him, Jeremy, because, Mason, it really is a curse, isn't it?" I say, only inches from Mason.

Jeremy looks at me in disgust before waving to Elizabeth and walking out of the room. He is just too weak to sit here and watch me kill another man.

"You know I see myself in you, a less dashing, less intelligent me but…." I start but Mason cuts me off.

"I love her!" he exclaims, eyes ablaze.

"I know, I've been where you are, but Katherine will only rip your heart out, so let me do it for her," I reply plunging my hand into Mason's chest and pulling out his heart. Tossing it in the fire I turn to Elizabeth crushing my lips to hers. One enemy down one to go.


	30. Just An Added Bonus

"Did they ever change, Damon, your feelings for my sister?" I voice the question that has been eating at me for almost a millennium.

I fear what his answer will be. I know about the…problem he faces but I believe he is able to fight it, but perhaps not. His answer will not affect the way I feel about him it will just put things into perspective for me. I don't want to force myself on someone who doesn't love me.

Damon pulls me close to him, "Of course. I loved her until I met you then those feelings just melted away and she hates it. Katherine wants you dead and me to be hurting but I won't let that happen."

Smiling, I gently trail kisses up and down his collar bone. "We are gonna need Jeremy before the end, Damon," I murmur.

"I'm aware," replies Damon, his head bent backwards, neck exposed.

I trail my finger tips down it before placing my lips at the spot where I first took blood from him and bite down. Damon let's out a moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as I circle my tongue around the bite mark, lapping up the blood as it flows. Breathing heavy he intertwines his fingers in my hair, forcing my lips closer to his exposed neck. Closing my eyes I suck on the wound for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Do you think I got the point across?" I question, my head resting on Damon's chest. He is still breathing hard.

"I think so. If nothing else you scared him a bit," Damon says eyeing Mason Lockwood. "You wanna help me bag him up?"

"Let's do it," I respond moving over to Mason's bloodied body.

As Damon and I wrap up the body Stefan walks in, throwing the moonstone up in the air then catching it, he does this multiple times while watching us.

"All this –" Damon motions to the now wrapped up Mason lying on the living room floor, taking the stone from his brother – "for that?"

"Yup," Stefan says, avoiding the body as he walks over to me. "I see Damon exercised his usual restraint."

"It had to be done," I respond looking at the man I consider a brother.

Taking Mason's cell phone Damon tosses it across the room to me. He knows I'm better at coming up with stupid yet believable reasons why certain people, Tyler and his mother in this case, will never see their beloved family members again. "Dear Carol, big opportunity in Florida, will send for my things once settled, much love, Mason."

I hit send and toss the phone back to Damon who catches it only seconds before it hits the floor. The bite mark I made just minutes earlier has dried blood around it and if I tried hard enough I'm sure I could reopen it; not teeth needed.

"Let's get ride of the body," says Stefan looking at Damon who is scrolling through something on Mason's phone. Why can't he just leave it alone?

"Last number dialed, I wonder who that could possibly be," says Damon hitting the button I can only guess is call.

Stefan's eyes grow wide as he reaches for the phone, "No, no. Don't provoke her."

Too late. I'm completely opposed to Damon calling my sister. One, Katherine will only see it as an invitation to completely ruin someone else's life and two; we don't need to get her riled up. Of course voicing this would only make Damon want to do what he is doing more. Wasn't he just saying how he wanted me to get pissed at him? Well we don't always get what we want. None the less I move closed to Damon, eager to hear my sister's response to our news on her dear Mason.

"Mason," Katherine answers, "you should have been here an hour ago."

Damon chuckles, "Wrong boy toy."

"Damon, for once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you."

"He's right here beside me, but his heart is across the room. Well actually it's in the fire but who really cares about details?"

"You shouldn't have."

"Having a very busy day today, killed a werewolf, stole the moonstone, was wildly turned on by your little sister. Hey, did you know he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? Must not trust you very much, thought he did love you, poor guy. Hey, where are you, cause, you know, Elizabeth and I can bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

"You have no idea what you've just done. And Damon I'd keep your pants sipped around my little sister, because if you don't I'll have to find someone to fix that or maybe I'll do it myself."

Damon shifts in the chair he is seated in, pulling me down onto his lap, his free hand resting on my stomach. "Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan, I'm so sorry and the whole thing with your sister, she likes it when I keep my pants unzipped."

Unable to stop myself I giggle, resting my head at the base of Damon's neck.

I can hear Katherine snarl through the phone. She is upset by this fact. "Do you honestly think I don't have a plan B and if that fails a plan C then a plan D, and well you know how the alphabet works. Don't you? Send my love to Stefan." She says leaving out anything to do with me before she hangs up.

Shit. Katherine is mad and we all have to know who she is going to go after, Elena. Anything to get Elena and Stefan to split up Katherine will do. Damon has now only made it worse. I'm tired of biting my tongue when I'm around him. Damon Salvatore doesn't frighten me.

Getting up I throw the phone to the ground. "Are you an idiot?"

"Baby calm down, it was all in good fun," Damon says.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Damon! She's going to hurt someone now! Katherine is going to harm someone because you decided to piss her off for fun!" I holler back.

"Elizabeth, please," Damon whispers, his eyes pleading me not to do what I am about to.

Damon needs to learn a lesson and this time I'm not going to just let go. "Talk to me when you act like an adult."

With that I walk out of the room towards the front door, pulling it open. As I stand in the door way I force myself not to turn and look at him…not to give. Taking a deep breath I step out onto the porch, slamming the door behind me. It's time Damon learns I'm not here to play childish games. I came back to Mystic Falls for one reason and that reason wasn't the Salvatore brothers, they just happened to be an added bonus.


	31. We Love Each Other, Or So I Thought

Damon you are such an idiot. Punching the door of my room I feel the need to get some kind of grip on what happened. Elizabeth didn't say we where over she just said talk to her when I can act like an adult. What is that even supposed to mean? Taking a deep breath I try to recompose myself as I hear the front door open and close. Elena maybe? Her aunt Jenna had stabbed herself with a knife just thirty minutes ago; perhaps she came over to be with Stefan? Coming out of my room I venture into the living room. Elizabeth is there, sprawled out over our chair, talking to Caroline.

"How old where you when Katherine changed you?" Caroline questions.

"I was sixteen," Elizabeth replies sipping on a blood bag.

"Did Damon ever know you before you changed?" asks Caroline, glancing over at me.

"No, I was changed a month before he returned. Stefan did though, you can ask him about it. I really didn't notice a change," explains Elizabeth only going quiet as a crying Elena walks through the room towards the door.

Now is my time to show I'm not a complete dick. I can be responsible. "I revved Katherine up. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think."

Elena shakes her head, tears streaming down her face, "It doesn't matter, Damon, she won. Katherine won." With that she leaves.

Elizabeth is on her feet immediately. All she's ever cared about when it really came down to it was Stefan. Is her baby brother okay? I can't stand those two, not when they are together. He's all sweet and she's all, well, not herself. It's just…stupid.

Following her as she walks down the hallway I can't help but think I might have actually lost her for good this time. The way she didn't make eye contact or even acknowledge my presence in the room is foreign to me. Even 100 something years ago when we would get into little tuffs it was never like that. Have I truly lost her?

***Next Day***

As I sit on the grass covered hill watching as Stefan chases Elizabeth around a large oak tree I hate myself. That used to be us, so childish around each other…so in love. Now Elizabeth wants the childish part of me to go away. Stefan isn't in love with Elizabeth and Izzie isn't in love with him, they are both hurting and find comfort in knowing what the other is going through the same thing, at least this is what I've convinced myself of. Elizabeth lets out a scream as Stefan catches her, lifting her off the ground. They both laugh and exchange one of those 'I'm sorry about what you are going through,' looks before resuming their game.

"Why don't you join them?" Caroline asks, sitting down next to me.

"They both hate me. Elizabeth for provoking her sister and Stefan for what happened as a result of revving up Katherine," I explain.

"You love her and yet you hurt her and now all you do is stare. I saw you last night, watching her sleep," says Caroline. "Do you still love her, Damon?"

"Yes, I do, very much so," I answer almost to myself.

Caroline stands up, looking down at me, "Then fight for her, Damon. Believe me, she wants you to."

Rolling my eyes I watch as Caroline walks down the hill to join up with Stefan and Elizabeth who are now seated at the base of the oak tree, laughing. Fight for her, ha. Does Caroline not think that's what I've tired to do. All those hints I dropped last night and this morning. The constant trying to get her alone to apologize for being such a dick but Stefan never leaves her side. Besides anymore she spends the majority of her time with Stefan, Caroline or Jeremy. Even Elena and her are on goof terms and this is all over the course of a day and a half. I think the main reason for the whole Elena thing is because Elizabeth is helping Stefan 'stay alive,' and Elena wants that for him. I'm me though and it seems anymore no one really wants me around; not even Elizabeth and we love each other. Or at least I thought we did.


	32. Karma's A Bitch

Today is the Masquerade Ball. Today is the day I have to pretend everything is perfectly fine between Damon and me in front of the entire population of Mystic Falls. Today is hell on earth. It's been four days since I've said more than a dozen words to Damon and on the inside it is killing me. Glancing over at the blood red dress sprawled out over my bed I sigh…I cannot possibly pull this off.

"Hey," Stefan says coming into my room, "nice dress."

I give him a feeble smile, "Maybe I just shouldn't go."

"Why would you do that?" questions Stefan, sitting on top of the wooden desk that both boys had moved upstairs from the parlor after I had requested my own living space about three weeks ago.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my date," I answer, picking up a picture of Damon.

"You could be. He misses you, Elizabeth and he hates himself for hurting you," says Stefan appearing behind me, "and deep down you feel the same way."

"What he did was stupid Stefan, Jenna could have died," I state, jaw set.

"She didn't."

"It doesn't matter. The entire thing could have been avoided had Damon not called her."

"Or if Elena and I hadn't been sneaking around."

"No," I pull him into a hug, "no Stefan, it's not your fault."

Stefan pushes me away, "Then you can't blame it on Damon either."

"I can feel however I want towards him, Stefan."

"I remember when I first met you. You where coming into the kitchen to get a snack, I do believe it was an apple. I was holding one. I had gotten it for your sister but the look in your eyes told me to give it to you because you needed it more. You introduced yourself as Katherine's sister and started to walk off. I saw the tears, the pain but I didn't understand it, but Damon did. He was able to see through the 'care not' persona you put up and he loved you no matter what. The day I met you sticks in my mind because it shows that you are the good Pierce sister." Stefan says.

I laugh as water flows from the corner of my eyes, "It wasn't an apple and I told you, I had dust in my eyes."

Stefan laughs too pulling me into a hug. With Stefan things feel so different from being with Damon. I don't love Stefan like I do Damon but he is my little brother and that's that.

"So I will see you tonight, in that dress, with Damon," Stefan says looking at the dress on my bed.

"It's too short," I state.

"No excuses. Besides I'm sure no one will notice," Stefan says at the front door opens and re-shuts.

"Caroline is home," I announce before taking Stefan's hand and leading him towards the living room.

Caroline takes a sip of blood from the glass she has held in her hands, her grey-blue eyes wide, "I'm still shaking."

"What happened?" questions Stefan standing on the bottom of the three steps leading down into the living room.

"Go ahead and tell them," says Damon, "you're gonna love this."

Caroline looks between Stefan and I before saying anything, "I saw Katherine today."

Great, my sister is still on the move. What was it this time? Another message, a love note for Stefan or is she simply trying to relearn her way about town. Either way she needs to leave the people the Salvatore's and I are close me out of her little schemes.

"Where?" I question.

"At The Grill," answers Caroline. "I just stopped into gawk and kinda stalk Matt."

Matt. Him and Caroline where so adorable together but it worked out for the best that she is no longer with him. I know the feeling of wanting to rip the throat out of anyone who gets close to you. It's terrible to want to do that to someone you care about.

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," instructs Damon sipping his bourbon.

"Well he asked if I needed a table and I said no I just stopped into use the girl's room so then I had to pretend to go to the bathroom even though I didn't have to go because I'm an idiot. Katherine was there, she has a message." Caroline says her eyes on me.

"Caroline, can you tell us what the message was?" I question trying to sound gentle. Katherine's messages are not always the most pleasant things to repeat.

Caroline sighs, taking another drink, "Tell Damon, Stefan and my sister that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

"Sounds like my sister," I mumble, leaning my head on Stefan's arm.

Damon holds up a finger, "That's not it. Tell them the rest of it."

"She wants it tonight, at the masquerade ball," finishes Caroline.

"She wants to do it in public, killing Mason threw her off," says Stefan, his words very true.

"She's scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate," Damon says, even more true.

Even though both things the brothers have said are one hundred percent true something feels off to me, "We shouldn't underestimate her. We have to be smarter than her."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" offers Caroline. Obviously she just wants Katherine to disappear so she can stop having to be the bearer of bad news.

Damon shakes his head, "No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and kill her. Tonight."

"You are not gonna kill her," says Stefan.

What? Katherine deserves to be dead, or in a state of pure agony or something terrible. She ruins lives, corrupts people, makes them learn the definition of fear. If anything she should be rotting in the tomb right now.

"Don't give me that goody, goody crap," responds Damon.

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan continues on, "because I am."

This is ridiculous. Why do they insist on forgetting me in everything? "All three of us will…four of us if Caroline is up to it."

"Can you two –" Stefan moves his finger between Damon and me – "get along long enough to kill her?"

Looking over at Damon I nod, "Of course."

"Alright. I'm going to call Bonnie, we might need her. Damon get Alaric over here we need to know how to kill a vampire." Stefan instructs instantly taking charge.

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

"You," Damon says, "are going to go to the ball and look pretty because if anything happens to you, well I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say."

Stepping in front of Damon I stare him down, "I am helping."

"We'll find something for you and Caroline to do," Stefan says before getting on the phone.

Fine if they don't think I can do anything I'll show them just how big of a pain in the ass tag along I can be. Taking out my cell phone I text Jeremy: Big kill Katherine mission tonight at Masquerade Ball, need your help. Send. Smiling slyly I slide my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, all I have to do is wait.

About five minutes later Jeremy shows up.

"Jeremy!" I exclaim puling him into a hug.

"What is he doing here?" asks Damon.

"I figured we could use all the help we can get," I respond leading Jeremy over to a table that Alaric, who had arrived about three minutes after being called, has set up his vampire killing devices.

"He'll tell you everything you need to know," I explain as the bell sounds again, this time it is Bonnie.

"Hey, I got Stefan's message," Bonnie says entering the room, looking around.

"Good, you brought the grimware," Stefan says coming up behind Caroline who answered the door.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks her eyes still traveling over everyone.

Jeremy looks over at her, "We're going to kill Katherine."

Bonnie still looks confused as I move up to stand beside Stefan.

"I can explain," says Stefan.

"Please," answers Bonnie.

Stefan glances over at me, searching for the right way to explain things, "We're gonna kill Katherine." he says before moving over to the table with the rest of us.

Alaric has finished setting everything up and is now ready to demonstrate how these contraptions are supposed to work and who would use what. It's all very fascinating but my job is to stay with Damon and do what he needs me to do for him, so in other words he'll sit me down some where and tell me not to get hurt.

"So this works with compressed air, trigger mechanism," Rick explains, holding up a cross bow. "I've got two of these in different sizes."

I nod picking one of them up, in truth they really aren't as heavy as I expected them to be. Crossbows are a weapon of choice for those who don't want to get close to their victim, Damon and Stefan will be right there next to Katherine.

"For you," Rick continues, slipping on a black band with two wooden stakes fitted into it with some sort of trigger on the side, "I recommend this. Fits nicely under the jacket sleeve, press this when you want to release." Alaric shots the stake out catching it only seconds before it flies into my nose.

Everyone stare at him in awe.

Shrugging Rick fits the stake back into the contraption, "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire so…."

I stand there waiting for the feelings of wanting to back out to wash over me but it just doesn't come. I think the thing is I'm just tired of trying to make excuses for my sister's actions. It's time I get my revenge on her for making my life hell. As they say; karma's a bitch.


	33. Tonight Is The Night

Elizabeth slumps down in the arm chair in the corner, her head in her hands. She looks so worn down…so completely lost. Offering comfort will only get me a harsh look and a 'Damon leave me alone,' so I'm not even going to try. Tonight we will kill Katherine and things will go back to normal. At least I hope.

As Alaric finishes putting the equipment in a duffle bag he looks around at all our faces, each holding worry, "You sure you guys don't want me there tonight?"

"No," Stefan says, "I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

"Okay, well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight," Rick replies sounding a little bit upset by the idea of not getting in on the action.

Stefan moves to the middle of our circle of people, turning around once stopping with his eyes on Elizabeth, "Alright if anyone wants to back out I'll understand."

"Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I want her alive. The bitch made my life hell, she deserves what's coming to her," Elizabeth says her emerald green eyes locked on Stefan. That 'no matter what you say I'm doing this,' look in them.

"Great," I step in. "Anyone else cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline."

Caroline gives me a hurt look, "I won't. She killed me fair is fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around I'm fine."

"Oh, we took care of Mason, didn't we Elizabeth," I reply looking over at the girl that lives to rip my heart out of my chest.

Elizabeth stands up, "We did."

She sounds so bitter, as if killing Mason was a mistake. Granted what I did after he died was stupid, killing him was not. He had to die; it was the only way to ensure the vampires of Mystic Falls survive long enough to kill off Katherine.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn," explains Jeremy.

There is now only one person I am worried about tonight, "Bonnie?"

"You with us?" Stefan asks, looking over at the witch.

Bonnie steps forwards until she is only a few inches away from Stefan, "No one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," announces Elizabeth, drinking strait from a bottle of bourbon.

Nodding I take the bottle away from my angel; she doesn't need the liquor, not tonight. "Yup, tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, grabs the bourbon bottle back, and pressing it to her lips walks out of the room. The last thing we need it Elizabeth drunk. She really isn't doing anything but still we can't have someone babysitting her in she's too out of it to behave herself. Don't get me wrong I've had plenty of good times with Izzie when she was drunk but tonight is not a night for that. Tonight is pure business. Never the less I can't worry about her I have to get myself dressed.

Going into my room I look at the two masks lying out on the desk. One is simple, black, the typical male masquerade mask. The other is probably the most interact mask one can get their hands on. It is completely black iron with white satin set behind it with satin ties…Elizabeth's mask. Ignoring it I put my suit on. Tonight we will kill Katherine tomorrow Elena will be back with Stefan and I will be back with Elizabeth…simple as that.

www . masqueradeballmask .net/ images/ mask4 .jpg - Elizabeth's mask (just don't put in the spaces I did)


	34. Getting The Ball Rolling

Standing on the steps next to Stefan, who is scanning the crowd best he can in these sill masks everyone is required to wear. They only let you see so much to the left and the right so how are you supposed to look anywhere but straight in front of you? I've given up on the search for my sister and have started to stare, in fascination, at the man shoving fire sticks down his throat. Odd people. My dress is much too short compared to some but Caroline, who went dress shopping with me, has an equally short dress so in that sense I don't feel so bad. Actually I feel amazing in my dress.

Damon shoves in between Stefan and I, "You see her?"

"Nope," I answer, allowing my pinkie to brush up against his hand.

I'm tired of all this nonsense. I want my Damon back. I want his strong, muscled arms around me. I want his full lips on mine. I want that lust to come back into his eyes every time he looks at me.

"You sure you can do this?" Stefan asks his brother.

Damon scoffs, pressing the back on his hand against mine, "Who are you taking to?"

"Well, I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated," Stefan explains.

"That's the fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate," Damon says.

"You spent 145 years loving her," Stefan says.

Damon shakes his head looking at me as he speaks, "I spent 145 years loving her sister. I won't hesitate."

Stefan nods, "Okay."

"If either of you hesitate I will be there to stake her, because unlike you two I never liked her," I announce.

Stefan makes some weird kind of hand gesture before walking down the stairs towards the wooden dance floor set up half under a tent and half out.

"It's a nice night," Damon says, looking up at the stars.

"It is," I remark.

Damon sighs, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot, "You look really nice tonight. Red looks good on you."

"Thank you," I answer, avoiding eye contact.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I was a dick," Damon says.

For a few minutes I am unable to say anything. I feel so terrible for keeping him in the dog house for so long but at least he's learned a little bit. "You where. But I was a bitch."

Instead of saying anything Damon takes my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine with more passion than I'm used to. "No, I deserved it."

Pulling him into a hug I smile into his shoulder. Damon, my Damon is back where he belongs…in my arms.

"We should head up to the room," I announce, taking Damon's hand in mine and pulling him up the stairs into the house and up another flight of stairs. "Stefan will meet us here."

Damon nods as Stefan rushes in, head shaking, eyes full of rage. Something went wrong in our master plan. This is not the best thing in the world.

"She killed someone. I put the body in the trunk for now," he says.

Okay so not as bad as I thought.

Damon remains calm, "We'll dump it when we get back."

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon!" Stefan explodes.

"Stefan," Damon says in an even tone, "just collateral damage."

Stefan's eyes are still wild, "Which is exactly why we need to call it off."

No. There is not way I'm not going through with this. Katherine will die…tonight. So what? She killed some random person. No one will notice. Stefan needs to stop over reacting and keep it together. If he bails I will be stuck up here and I can't do that, I have to stay with Bonnie and Jeremy to make sure everything on the ground is going smoothly.

Placing my hands on Stefan's chest, I look into his grey-blue eyes, "Stefan, this girl, Katherine, my sister, ruined your life and now you're just going to let her go?"

"Yes," answers Stefan, "before anyone else gets hurt."

"Hey, don't do this to me. This woman destroyed us, tonight it ends." Damon says, placing his hand on his brother's shoulders.

"All of us can do it…together," I add on hoping Stefan will go along.

"We've got your back, Stefan," continues Damon.

Stefan nods, looking between the two of us, "Alright."

My heart leaps. Stefan isn't letting us down. Thank God. Even if he had decided no to help we would have had to try to convince him. Without Stefan Damon would be up here all alone with Katherine. It's not that I don't trust him to do the proper thing it's just I don't think he will stop, even after she is dead.

"Good, because I already texted Jeremy telling him we are ready for him," I say, handing Damon back his cell phone.

He takes it from me, giving me a quizzical look, "How did you get this? It was in my pocket."

"When we had our little make up hug I took it. I figured I could probably get the ball rolling faster than either of you. Turns out I was right," I answer trying not to sound too pleased with myself.

"Wait," interrupts Stefan, "everything is good between you and Damon?"

"Fine." I answer.

"Peachy," replies Damon, putting his arm around my waist.

Removing it I look between the brothers, "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to get out of here before Bonnie sets her trap."

Smiling I give Damon a quick kiss on the cheek before hugging Stefan. My two favorite men in the world are risking their lives to protect one stupid girl, one stupid girl who is more like Katherine than she thinks.

www. polyvore .com/ cgi /img-thing ?.out=jpg& size=l&tid= 16124274 – Elizabeth's dress (just don't add spaces)


	35. Game Time

She's worried. Any person with eyes can see that. Just the way Elizabeth looks over her shoulder as she leaves lets me know this. Of course, I'm worried to. What if Katherine pulls a fast one on us and doesn't follow with that we've got going on? What if Caroline fails? God, I hate waiting.

"Damon, calm down," Stefan says.

"How long?" I ask, pouring myself a drink.

Stefan looks up at me, "It's been a minute since she's left."

Sighing I stand against the wall, trying to think up something to keep me occupied until Katherine shows up and our fun begins. Suddenly images flood my mind.

_"Well, I told you to leave him out of it," says the voice behind the door; Katherine's._

_ "I am not always going to do as you say," a defiant voice, one with a hidden power; Elizabeth. _

_ "It would be wise of you to."_

_ "What if I am tired of being wise?"_

_ "Silly sister, one does not grow tired of being wise, one merely becomes stupid."_

_ "I am not stupid…I am in love, Katherine."_

_ Elizabeth burst through the door, running into me. She smiles, resting her head on me as her sister passes by. How terrible Elizabeth is treated by her sister and all of it is by fault of my own. If only I was capable of leaving the fair maiden alone. I am not though. _

_ A single tear falls from Elizabeth's shiny green eyes, "Oh, Damon, she is furious. Katherine will not sleep until she has managed to pull us apart."_

_ "It will not happen. Our love is not the kind of love that can be pulled apart," I answer, holding her close. _

_ "She'll kill you. My sister is just like me, Damon," Elizabeth says. _

_ Is she trying to get me to go? Is Elizabeth truly giving her sister what she wants? Impossible, Elizabeth is not like that. She is strong._

_ "Well, I suppose it is good I have my own vampire to protect me."_

_ Elizabeth snarls, the blue lines forming under her eyes, the black part taking over then receding, then taking over again. Pushing me back the door to Elizabeth's room swings open and she instantly has me lying on her simple, brass bed. Looking up at her I am unable to stop myself from smiling, she is perfect._

_ Turing my head I allow the spot on my neck Elizabeth enjoys drinking from to be exposed, "Go ahead."_

_ "No," replies Elizabeth, nuzzling her nose into my neck, "I've already taken enough this week."_

_ My breath catches in my throat as Elizabeth starts to unbutton my cotton dinner shirt, her fingers trailing over ever inch of my exposed skin. Leaning up I try to place my lips of her smooth, pale skin but she pulls away. _

_ "No," she says with a wicked smile, helping me out of my shirt. _

_ How indecent of us. I, a soldier, in such an innocent woman's room, half undressed how terribly we will be talked of is someone was to see. Smirking I pull her down on top of me, pushing my fingers roughly into her red hair. Elizabeth giggles before rolling off of me, her head on my chest. _

_ "She will get what she wants. We live forever Damon, and if she has her way your brother and you will as well. Then she will be able to torment us for the rest of eternity," explains Elizabeth, standing._

_ "At least I will not have to go through it alone," I remark, pulling my shirt back on, doing up the buttons._

_ "Perhaps, if she does not kill me before that." _

"Damon," Stefan says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yup," I answer, setting my untouched bourbon glass on the table behind the couch.

"Game time," Stefan says, motioning for me to hide.

Time for the bitch to die and Elizabeth and I to finally get that eternity we have been hoping for.


	36. Links

Leave it to Elena to screw things up. Well, actually I suppose I'll have to blame her being here on Alaric. How hard is it to baby sit a teenage girl? I don't hate her I simply resent what Elena has been doing to Stefan. Ripping his heart out every second she isn't with him. Taking her aside I look Elena straight in her dark eyes…the same eyes my sister has.

"If you screw this up and see innocent little Bonnie and your brother, I will snap their necks with out even batting an eye. And don't think Jeremy's stupid little ring will keep him safe. Rings come off Elena. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and just sit there," I threaten, motioning to the bench.

Elena looks over at Bonnie and Jeremy who are oblivious to what I've just said to her, nodding she sits down. Only seconds after sitting Elena gasps in pain, blood spreading out across her pink cotton shirt, yet no one has even touched her.

"What happened?" I question, the protective instincts kicking in. I might not like Elena at the current moment but Stefan will die if she gets hurt.

Elena winces, leaning over, "It hurts."

"Shh, shh," I whisper, slicing open my palm with my nail, not thinking twice. "Here, you won't die if you drink this."

I press my hand up to Elena's mouth, better her become a vampire than be dead, right?

A hand appears on my shoulder, "Won't it hurt you?" asks Jeremy.

Turning my head so I can look at him without cutting off the supply of blood to Elena I shake my head back and forth, "I'll be fine."

Jeremy gives me a 'are you sure' look as Bonnie rejoins us.

"What happened?" she asks.

I understand seeing her friend be stabbed by some invisible force is hard but if Bonnie has to walk away to deal with things like this perhaps she isn't really cut out for her part in the story.

"I don't know," I reply trying to stay sympathetic.

Suddenly, Elena pulls away crying out in pain, there is a spot of blood growing on her arm. What the hell is happening? Not knowing what else to do I reopen my hand, shoving it at Elena.

"What is going on?" question Jeremy, giving his sister a concerned look.

Bonnie just stands there, staring off into space. Way to be a witch Bonnie and figure out what the hell is going on down here. No, instead we stand there like we are too stupid to do anything else.

"Jeremy, its Katherine!" she exclaims turning back to us.

Realization washes over me, the girl I saw was Lucy, "Oh my God! Jeremy, Elena is linked to Katherine."

"Get them to stop," Bonnie orders looking between Jeremy and me.

"Now!" I holler pushing Jeremy away.

If they kill her there is no way I'll be able to save Elena, no matter how much blood I pump into her. It'll be the end. Of everything.

Bonnie moves next to Elena, "Elizabeth, go with him."

"But Elena," I object.

"I'll help her," Bonnie replies her chocolate eyes locked with mine. "Now go, both of you."

Jeremy grabs my hand, pulling me along behind him. If we don't make it in time everything we've worked so hard to set up was for nothing. If Damon and Stefan kill Katherine before we can tell them about the link they both die. I refuse to let that happen.

"I can't go in that room," I state as we rush up the stairs. "If I go in I won't be able to come back out. You have to get them to stop Jeremy."

"I understand. I'll tell. I'll do whatever I have to," Jeremy says before letting go of my hand.

"She'll hurt you if she can. Be careful," I say as Jeremy enters the room.

Sitting down on the steps, all I can do is listen and hope that Jeremy can get through to Stefan who will them stop Damon. Stefan loves Elena too much to let her get hurt.

"Stop!" Jeremy exclaims. "Don't hurt her. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

Yes, go Jeremy! Get the point across straight away, skip the extra crap. Kids got heart; he's got the drive to protect. He'll make a good something one day when he finally decides which direction his life is going in.

Katherine laughs, her stupid malicious laughter, "You two think you're the only ones with at witch on your side? Wrong. Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

God all I want to do is slap that grin I know she is wearing off of her pretty little face. Lucy has lived longer than Bonnie, doesn't mean she's better.

"Jeremy, go make sure Elena is okay," instructs Stefan.

Jeremy passes me on the stairs, giving me a thumbs up once on the landing. Ugh, he gets to do things and I have to wait until Stefan or Damon puts two and two together and I will get to make my appearance. This could take a while.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay, just a little more pressure," Katherine mocks.

What she has done is unknown to me but knowing my sister it probably was meant to inflict pain upon Elena thus making Stefan mad. She wants them to kill her…to kill Elena. But why?

"This is really gonna hurt," Katherine laughs.

I heard wood hit wood and Katherine curse under her breath. What in the world is going on in that room?  
"Wait." that is Damon.

My hot, protective, sweet, sensitive Damon one couldn't dream up a better man. My heart melts every time I taste him name on my tongue. Yes, he has his flaws but I'm just too much of an idiot to stop loving him because of them.

"Okay," Katherine again, "how about that moonstone."

Damon moves over to the barrier, pressing his hand up against it. A tiger in a cage. Taking the jeweled barrette out of my hair, allowing it to fall wildly around me, I throw the clip into the room. It lands at Damon's feet. Reaching down to pick it up he sees me. I motion for him to be quiet with a wink. Damon blows me a kiss before standing up.

"The three of us together, just like old times," Katherine says obviously feeling the need to talk. "There's the brother that loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loves herself," Damon says.

I suppress laugher at his only so true comment.

"What happened to you, Damon?" asks my sister. "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a _long_ time ago," responds Damon, tossing my clip back at me.

"Good," announces Katherine, "he was a bore."

Would you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asks. I can almost picture his eye roll.

"Where is the moonstone?" my bitch of a sister questions after a momentary silence.

"What do you want with it?" answers Stefan.

"Does Elena enjoy having you both worship at her alter?" Katherine asks, turning the tables on both brothers.

Stefan doesn't let her comment get to him, "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend?"

"Stop it."

"Or what, you'll hurt me? Come on, Stefan, everything I feel Elena feels so go ahead. Or…better yet, kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that too."

Damon looks over at me before answering Katherine, "The only person I care to kiss is Elizabeth."

"You know this whole mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so…what's in it for you?" Stefan questions, trying to keep Katherine from responding to Damon's comment.

"Sorry about your pet wolf. You really should have kept him on a tighter leash," Damon says.

Katherine moves over to stand next to him, "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

Tyler. How could we be so silly to not have someone looking over him? Katherine never loved Mason Lockwood, she was using him and we fell for it. That makes us pretty stupid but still I should have thought of that. She is my sister after all.


	37. Who Are You Running From

"Dammit, where is that witch?" I grumble, my hand pressed against the invisible wall that traps me inside this room that seems to be getting smaller every minute.

I must admit it helps to know that Elizabeth is sitting on the steps listening into everything we are saying. I can silently flirt with her on the odd occasion that Katherine isn't looking at me.

"We could play charades," offers Katherine.

Or you could shut your mouth and make this time spent with you a million times more enjoyable I think silently to myself. No need to get Katherine more upset than need be, though it is rather fun.

"You bargained the moonstone," says Stefan.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" I question, moving away from the doorway to stand next to my brother.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to fake your death you told me that you gave George something that he needed, it was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan continues, slowly piecing things together.

Better him than me. I've cleaned my hands of Katherine. She is dead to me, has been for a while now.

"Good for you, Stefan," Katherine praises. "Two plus two and it would have worked except people found out I wasn't in the tomb –" Katherine turns to me – "thanks to you, by the way. Did I mention how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"With your little sister, the hot Pierce sister, I think you mean. I thought she was in the tomb too, Katherine," I answer. How vain can Katherine get?

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan questions, drawing us all back to the point of all this.

"I love you in a suit," Katherine says to Stefan, "so dashing."

So off topic I think to myself. If I have to spend another minute in this room with these two love birds I might begin to consider staking myself.

Stefan refuses to let her comments affect him, "What where you doing with it in the first place?"

"Wasting your breath, Stefan," I state, rolling my eyes.

"Unless, it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who are you running from, Katherine?' Stefan continues.

All these things I've never actually thought about seem to be flying out of Stefan's mouth like some kind of question cannon. Of course we won't get any answers but it's great to get these questions out in the open. I mean it can't hurt. After all, it is Stefan wasting his breath and not me so as long as he wants to drag it out.

"Who where you running from 145 years ago?" Stefan asks again.

Katherine looks up at him, that smug look set on her face. The bitch is so full of her own self pride it's pathetic. I guess it's for the best we kill her. Who am I kidding? She ruined my life…the bitch deserves worse than death.


	38. Killing You Soon

"Who are you running from?" I hear Stefan ask my sister once again.

"Me," I announce, stepping into view, standing just outside of the invisible wall that will trap me is I go inside. "And of course the same person I _was_ running from, but we've worked out our differences because unlike you, Katherine, I didn't steal anything from him."

"Wait, stay…." Damon cautions but I've already made up my mind. I'd rather be trapped with Damon than sitting outside doing nothing.

Walking into the room I hug Damon, pressing my lips his but only for a moment. Katherine saunters forward, her eyes, jealous and full of furry, stare me down. My sister hates it that I was able to steal away the other Salvatore brother with nothing but looks and sheer determination. Damon really does love me.

Before I truly know what is going on Damon has me pressed against a wall, his chest to mine and Stefan stands in front of us both…Katherine has a wooden stake in her hand.

Laughing evilly my sister eyes all three of us, "How does it feel to have both brothers wrapped around your finger, Elizabeth? Both of them so ready to die for you?"

I've never thought of what the Salvatore brothers do for me like that. I don't use my power over them like Katherine did. I never would. It would be terrible. "I'm not like you, Katherine," I announce. "I would never abuse the power I have over them."

"Oh, right, you're the 'good sister,' so how did you wined up with Damon?" questions Katherine, looking at Damon who has me crushed up against him chest, arms encasing me.

"Do you want to know why I love her, Katherine?" snarls Damon, the dark purple veins under his eyes clearly visible.

"Enlighten me, Damon," replies Katherine.

"Because she's not a bitch like you," Damon growls, breathing heavy, his entire body shaking with rage.

Gently, I stroke Damon's cheek, watching as the veins recede. He doesn't scare me when he's like this it's just I've only ever seen him give himself completely over to the animal inside once before, I can't let it happen again…not because of Katherine. Softly I begin to hum the song I was playing that first night we gave in to our feelings for each other. Damon sighs, resting his head at the base of my neck, something he is able to do without leaning over too far when I am wearing heels.

"You two are adorable," coos Katherine, standing next to Stefan.

"Don't think for a second that your words are going to get under my skin. I love her, Katherine. That's just something you will have to deal with," states Damon, still holding me close.

I feel safe in his arms. Like nothing can get to me as long as they are around me, blocking me off from the rest of the world. As long as I am with him I will be protected. I only hope the evil that follows my sister and I around will not take him from me forever.

"And if I don't?" asks Katherine, her eyes still glued to Damon and me.

"Then he has every right to kill you," says Stefan, standing behind the couch.

"But we all know he won't," remarks my sister, walking over to Stefan. "You won't let him."

Still clinging to Damon I turn my head so I am able to see Katherine, "He doesn't love you, he wants you dead."

It isn't that I am frightened of my sister. I just don't want to let go. My sister wants me dead. She wants both Salvatore brothers to herself and knowing Katherine she won't rest until she gets her way.

"How are you?" Damon whispers, his lips dangerously close to my ear.

A shiver of pleasure runs down my spin as I feel his breath on my ear, "I'm fine, you?"

"I'll feel better when she's gone," Damon answers, turning me so my face is pressed into his chest, cutting off my view of Katherine.

"I just think it's so cute how you smother her with –" Katherine searches for the right word – "affection."

"Why so jealous, Katherine?" asks Damon.

"Not jealous," replies my older sister, sitting down, "just think you could do better, Damon."

I can feel Damon's muscles ripple under my cheek and hand as he snarls, fingers curling around some sort of object unknown to me. I can guess what it is though. Damon can't kill Katherine, not yet, not while she is linked with Elena. If Elena dies there will be no going back for Stefan, he will be done for. I can't have my little brother in that kind of state.

Giving him a stern look I pry the stake from Damon's hand, snapping it in half.

"Ugh," Katherine says, looking out the window, "we are missing the party."

"You always where a complainer, Katherine," I remark as Damon pour us drinks.

"There you are," he says, kissing me on the cheek.

Katherine eyes my drink, "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Miss. Katherine," Damon says, pouring my sister a drink.

"And really bossy," I add onto my previous observation about my older sister.

Katherine turns to me, her eyes full of hatred, "Can it, Elizabeth, no one cares."

Damon instantly has Katherine pinned up against the wall, a stake in his hand. It hovers inches above Katherine's chest. "I'd watch what you say to my girlfriend."

"No, Damon, don't," Stefan says grabbing Damon's had, keeping it from stabbing Katherine.

It's a pity that my sister managed to rope Lucy into this and that because of it she in now linked with Elena. If she wasn't I would encourage Damon to drive the stake thought Katherine's heart…multiple times. Yet, Katherine always seems to be just one tiny pace ahead of us and it sucks.

"Yes, Damon…please," begs my sister, her eyes locked with Damon's.

Damon snarls but none the less keeps his composure, "The second the spell is lifted I'm going to drive this stake right thought your heart."

"Not if I get to her first," I respond, pulling the stake out of Damon's hand, snapping this one in half too before throwing it into the fire place.


	39. Finally Free

In the time we have been spending with Katherine pinned up against the wall, neither Elizabeth, Stefan nor I realized we have yet another member who has chosen to join our little group. This new character seems to be recognized by both Katherine and Elizabeth.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave," the new arrival says, holding out the moonstone for Katherine to see.

Dammit, Bonnie. How could she just give it away to some stranger like that?

Katherine rolls her eyes, "Thank God."

"When I hand this over my duet to you is over," the women I am assuming is a witch says, still holding the moonstone in her palm.

"Done," Katherine says reaching for it but the witch snatches it way.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done, give it."

This cannot be happening, "I wouldn't do that."

Instead of listening to me the witch hands Katherine the moonstone. Instead of walking out of the room Katherine begins to shake, slowly falling to the ground. She looks dead, or perhaps knocked out temporarily, either way we can kill her easily now.

The chocolate colored witch looks down at Elizabeth's sister, "You should have told me there was another witch involved. She's a Bennet witch, Katherine, but I bet you already knew that."

Stefan's eyes spring open in horror, "Wait, Elena."

"Elena is fine. The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie is with her," the woman in the banana colored dress says. "I apologize for my involvement."

She starts to walk way but Elizabeth stops her, "Lucy, wait. You owe me nothing, but lift it. Make him free. He shouldn't have to love her…not anymore. She's not even Katherine."

What? Who is Elizabeth talking about? I'm guessing that by what she has said it is not me. I'm not in love with someone who looks like Katherine…heck; I'm not even in love with Katherine. Not anymore at least.

Lucy smiles, turning back towards us, "You beg me to help. What if I don't?"

"He will suffer, not I," Elizabeth responds.

Again Lucy smiles but this time she comes over to me, laying both hands on my shoulders, mumbling some witchie voodoo stuff. What is going on? I've not been in love with Elena or perhaps I've convinced myself of that…or tried to.

Lucy moves away from me, looking at Izzie, "It's done, he's free."

Elizabeth hugs Lucy to her, "Thank you."

Lucy nods, heading back towards the door, "Call me anytime girl, and for the record, Damon and you where always so much better than him and your sister."

My angel laughs for the first time in weeks, throwing her arms around my neck, "You're free." she whispers before grabbing a stake and going over to Katherine.

"No," I stop her having a better idea. "We'll put her in the tomb."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth questions.

"Absolutely. I'm ready to move way on," I answer finally understanding some what of why I needed to be freed. I was trapped in love with the essence of Katherine. I am now set free.

Elizabeth smiles, kissing me on the cheek, leaving a red lip stick mark on it. I make no move to wipe it away. Let the people of Mystic Falls see it. Elizabeth is mine and I am now able to love her freely without feeling other emotions towards Elena. Things will go back to normal. Katherine will be locked inside the tomb for the rest of her life and nothing else is out there that can possibly pull us apart.

"Obicham te", I whisper in Elizabeth's ear, using the only Bulgarian phrase she ever taught me.

"And I love you as well," Elizabeth replies her eyes alight with childish joy. "Come back and dance with me once my sister is disposed of."

"Of course Miss. Elizabeth," I reply with a nod before following Stefan, who is carrying Katherine, down the stair.


	40. Captured

Apparently Elena has been captured. By who no ones knows and to tell the truth I really don't care. It's Stefan's problem. He's the one who loves her. Damon and I where merely having fun at the party…well at the Salvatore Mansion after the dance Damon promised me but anyway it's not our problem.

"This has Katherine written all over it," Stefan says leaning against my red Ferrari, it's a lease.

"Katherine is in the tomb, trust me, I'm the one who shut her in," Damon replies his arm around my waist.

Stefan looks at his brother, that critical look creeping back into Stefan's eyes "Did you?"

"Did he what, Stefan?" I question lazily, leaning me head on Damon.

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on him," Stefan says, looking over at me.

Rolling my eyes I reach up, running my thumb over Damon's cheek, "That was broken."

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story," Damon answers, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

Instead of saying anything Stefan turns his back on Damon and me. What the hell is his problem? Yes, I know this is Elena but cannot he believe his brother, just for once? Damon is a free man able to not love Katherine or Elena if he wishes not to. Stefan is obviously not used to this.

"Although she did say something to me right before I shut her in the tomb," Damon says looking upset.

Stefan turns back to us, looking at Damon waiting for him to go on.

"I thought she was lying," admits Damon, that look that pains me in his sea blue eyes.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I whisper.

As of yesterday I am extremely, overly kind to Damon. He is still confused as to what happened and many of the compulsions Katherine used on him are staring to wear off. Damon is remembering and that has to be hard. My strong yet sensitive Damon needs someone to care…to be gentle to him.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "What did she say?"  
"Elena is in danger."

"What?" exclaims Stefan. "You didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

Damon looks mad or hurt or a little of both, "Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know when she starts spouting the truth?"

"You're not, Damon," I respond in a low voice one uses around a sleeping baby.

"We have to go talk to her," Stefan says starting to pull on the door handle of my leased car.

Locking it quickly I shake my head, "No, no, no."

"Let me tell you how that's gonna go," Damon says, stepping away from me. "We're gonna go out there, ask her for help she's going to negotiate her release that you'll be dumb enough to give her then she'll be out and able to kill everybody."

"This is exactly what she wants. Katherine knew this was going to happen," I explain but I can already see that Stefan is set on saving Elena no matter what he has to do.

"I don't really care," Stefan replies, only confirming my thoughts.

Damon looks upset, "It's a bad idea, Stefan."

"It's Elena," replies Stefan, pulling on the handle to the still locked car.

Rolling my eyes I unlock my Ferrari for him, "He's an idiot."

Damon stops me, his hand gripping my shoulder, "You're not taking him to Katherine."

"You're right, I'm not. Call Bonnie, tell her to meet us at the school, bring Jeremy too. Let's hope she can do some voodoo to tell us where Elena is." I respond.

Damon smiles before catching my lips with his, breathing heavy he continues to suck on my bottom lip, his hands roaming over my body which is covered in simple jeans and a blood red tank. Stefan honks the horn, pulling Damon and I away from each other.

"I love you," Damon says as we walk over to the car.

Smiling I hope to God Bonnie knows a spell.


	41. Really Happening

"I want you to stay at Elena's house with Jeremy and Bonnie," I instruct Elizabeth, holding her close to my chest. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I want to come, I can help," Elizabeth replies, pushing me away from her.

Of course Elizabeth is mad at me for not allowing her to join Stefan and I on our 'save Elena' trip but I don't want her to get hurt. If Elizabeth died because she was trying to prove she isn't weak or that she can do just as much and Stefan and I well I'd be rather upset with myself. So Elizabeth is staying.

"I don't think Damon want that," Jeremy says, standing in the door way.

Elizabeth turns to smile at him, "Goodbye Damon, please be safe."

Standing I watch as Izzie follows Jeremy into the house, the door shutting behind them. She's safe and that's all that matters.

For about the first twenty miles Stefan and I ride in silence, having absolutely nothing to talk about. I know where we are going based on a little spot of dried blood on a map, let's hope this works.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons," I observe as Stefan examines a hand grenade looking bottle full of golden colored liquid. "What the hell is it?"

"Well, it's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher…something like that," replies Stefan, still toying with the thing full of vervain.

"Weird," I say hoping that he doesn't accidentally set it off.

Looking out the window Stefan sighs, "How much further is it?"

"About eighty miles," I guess, glancing in my rear view mirror, that car is still there.

"Who do you think it is?" Stefan questions.

Thinking up a logical answer I glance over at my little brother, "Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone, maybe they go the wrong girl."

My words do not appear to calm Stefan's nerves at all, "Thank you, for helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing. All the emotions make me itch," I answer him back wishing Stefan would just let me drive.

"Aww, come on Damon, we both know you being in this car has nothing to do with me anyway."

"Nope, I'm here on my own selfish reasons of I want time with Elizabeth without depressed Stefan or Katherine or whatever else might pull me away."

"Right."

Once again I glance in my mirror, "How long has that car been following us?"

"Since about the time we left," replies Stefan with a shrug.

"Oh no," I mumble finally remembering where I know that red Ferrari from, "that's Elizabeth's rental car."

Stefan shakes his head, "Impossible, she's with Bonnie and Jeremy. They promised to make her stay."

Scoffing I roll my eyes, "Making Elizabeth stay would be like trying to keep water in a bucket with holes in it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see when we stop."

I really do hope that the car isn't Elizabeth, no of course I won't be mad at her but my mind will no longer be on the mission. It will be on keeping Izzie safe. Elizabeth is just as stubborn as ever. How silly was I when I thought Jeremy and Bonnie could keep her with them.

Stefan has resumed looking out the window, "Getting close, Jeremy said there was an access road just past mile marker six."

Great. Reaching in the back of the car I grab a blood bag and begin drinking from it. The bags get old and I long for fresh blood, or the blood of a lover which I drink often but I suppose blood bags are better than animals. As I drink I can feel Stefan's eyes on me. "If you want some just ask."

"I want some."

What? He's got to be joking. Surely he hasn't forgotten what happened last time he had blood. He turned into a monster.

"Aww, so sweet, you wanna be all big and strong to save your girl. Don't worry I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little everyday, slowly increasing my intake, building up my strength."

Shrugging I hand the bag over to Stefan who takes a small sip before handing it back over. "Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

"I've been drinking hers."

Elena's blood? That is what triggered the frenzy last time and yet he drinks it as if that is perfectly normal. Well, it is but not for Stefan. "Hmm…how romantic," I start taking another long sip from the bag before continuing. "Since we're road trip bonding remember the days when all you lived for was blood, you where the guy who'd rip someone apart just for the fun of it."

"Back when I was more like you?" Stefan interrupts.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly, back when you put blood into me so I could be a big, bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. Wait, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"I guess he found something else to live for."

What a sap. Glancing over at Stefan I shake my head. He has absolutely not clue. I pull my car over into a patch of grass, allowing Stefan to get out before shutting the engine off. Let's hope we don't die.

"The house should be just beyond those trees," I announce, handing the black duffle bag of tools to Stefan.

Stefan head towards the house, leaving me behind, this is not happening. "Wait, I've got a little more experience with this stuff than you."

"And, I've got more experience than both of you," says the voice I was dreading to hear.

Turning around I see Elizabeth. Her red hair is blowing around her face in the light wind, black turtle neck with a red and black striped zip up those skin tight daisy dukes and black converse. She looks like a goddess.

"What's your point?" Stefan asks.

"My point," Izzie says placing a hand on my shoulder "is that whoever got your dear Elena was after my sister in 1864 and even before that."

"And?" Stefan continues not getting the point Elizabeth is getting at.

"And it puts them at 500 years old," I reply.

"And strong," Elizabeth finishes before walking away from me towards Stefan.

This is gonna happen even if I don't like it.


	42. Saving Elena

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon questions as I continue to follow after Stefan towards the house in the distance.

We are all scared of what might be hidden it there but we have to do it. Stefan loves Elena enough to die for her. Damon will just have to figure out that I see Stefan as a brother and I want him to be happy, I'm willing to help him to the end.

"Yeah," replies Stefan, turning to face Damon, "why wouldn't I want to do it?"

"He's just worried because he knows that if we go into that house we are not coming back out," I state, seeing the fear in Damon's eyes as they meet mine.

"Alright then I won't come out, but don't worry I won't let Elizabeth get hurt," Stefan replies looking between Damon and I.

"So noble, Stefan," Damon jokes,

Frustrated at both of them I snap, "You're joking around when that man inside will break your neck without even batting an eye! It took me 100 years to get on good terms with him again. He'll chew you up and spit you back out before you can even ask him not to!"

"I can't think of a better way to die but if you want to stay here I'll totally understand," replies Stefan, not fazed at all by my outburst.

Shaking my head I begin to laugh. Stefan loves Elena with all his heart and I want to see him happy. Having no doubt in my mind about helping Stefan I step towards him. So what if Damon doesn't want me going into the house, so what if I might die. I need to do this. For some reason my entire body is forcing me to help Stefan save Elena.

"He killed the most important people in my life. I'm going in," I state, receiving a disapproving look from Damon.

Continuing to give me a look that chills me to my very core, Damon comes towards me, "There is no way you're going in there, not without someone strong."

Giving him a crooked smile I roll my eyes, "Then you'd better come along oh valiant Damon."

All three of us walk towards the house, Stefan, Damon and I, all looking very odd in the middle of no where going into a house we might never come back from. Knowing what we are heading for I grip Damon's hand until my knuckles turn even more white than normal…I'm scared. I cannot admit it but I am…completely and utterly terrified.

"Who's inside that house, Elizabeth?" Damon whispers as we climb the steps to the front door.

Taking in a big breath I let it out slowly, "Elijah."

Damon opens the door.

Inside the house it is dusty and breathing is hard. Wooden beams hang onto the ceiling by their very last nail. Termites have taken over and if someone wanted to buy the home a contractor would probably tell them not to. Oh well, to whomever else is here I guess it is safe.

There he is. Elijah in all this 500 year old glory, he still looks as handsome as the very first day I saw him. Blonde hair swept over the side, clad in a tan suit. Elijah always did know how to charm.

Suddenly Damon pulls me up the stairs. My glance of Elijah was only a millisecond but it felt like hours. The air pushes my hair back and once we stop running I haven't the slightest clue where I am. Leaning my head on Damon's arm I don't care, as long as I am with him I know I am safe. No matter what happens Damon will be there.

"Up here," Damon calls down to a confused looking Elijah.

Instead of staying put Elijah rushes up the stairs reaching the top just as Damon leaps over the railing. God he is hot. Jet black hair hanging in his eyes, charcoal grey shirt clinging to his defines pecks and abs. Damon is a perfect beast that any girl would die to have.

"Down here," mocks Damon.

Staying hidden I watch Elijah spin around a few times on the stairs before going back down to the main floor. He is mad now based on the fiery looking in his eyes, the one that can make anyone stop for a second in fear or lust.

Closing my eyes I shot a stake at Elijah, hitting him in the hand. It isn't that I want to make him mad at me again but he's got someone that Stefan loves here. I can't let him get away with bringing her to who I think he will.

"Excuse me," Elijah says, pulling out the stake and casting in to the side. "To whom it way concern. You're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. I'll let you know now that you cannot."

Rushing down the stair I stop just in front of Elijah, trying not to show the fear that is bubbling inside me, "Now who said anything about beating?"

A smile plays over Elijah's thin, pink lips, "My dear Elizabeth."

"Elijah," I reply, forcing a smile.

"Excuse me Elizabeth," Elijah continues, breaking a coat hanger into to a rather large stake. "I repeat, you can not beat me, there is no way. I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

The first thing that runs through my mind as Elijah continues to break the wooden piece into a sharper point is Damon. If I asked Elijah to would he spare Damon? Elijah used to do anything I wanted him to do, will he still? I cannot even stand to think of Damon staked and dead, the thought brings tears to my eyes.

"I'll come with you just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out," says Elena giving me a sympathetic look.

Before I can step in the way Elijah is upstairs, with Elena stuck between him and a wall. She has no way to escape. How completely stupid can I be. This mission was all about saving Elena, not trying to keep Damon from being stabbed.

"What game are you playing?" demands Elijah causing Elena to shiver.

The menace in his words makes me want to hide in Damon's arms. To cower in the shadows, protected by someone filled with love and the determination to protect but instead I stay where I am, standing in the middle of it all.

_Keep it together_, I remind myself as Elena let's the top off of some kind of devise that releases vervain. Although it stings my lungs a little as I breath no harm is done, not only to be but to Elijah as well. He might have red blotches on his face but he is still strong.

"Sorry, Elijah, we just want her more," I state finally mustering up my courage to face him. I cannot be frightened of this age old vampire. I am just as strong as he is. Elijah can't hurt me.

Glancing at me, Elijah continues after Elena, packing her into a corner. Come on Stefan or Damon…someone just help.

Thank god Stefan comes out and attempts to shoot Elijah but it doesn't work. Of course is doesn't work. Elijah is immune to all forms of killing, one might weaken him but I have a feeling death is something Elijah will never have to pleasure of meeting. Instead of continuing to waste time Stefan tackles Elijah, sending both of them tumbling down the stairs. Wrestling, Elijah stands up first, holding a stake over Stefan. He can't. He won't. Oh God, please no.

A flash of black past me, Elijah pinned against the front door of the house, a stake through his chest right where his heart is then a strong set of arms around me, lips whispering words of comfort in my ear. I am safe; Damon is here…nothing can hurt me. Not in this moment at least.


	43. Awkward Moments

Her chest rises and falls as her hair flows across my lap and down the side of the couch. Elizabeth's emerald green eyes look up at the ceiling, avoiding making eye contact. I had gotten mad at her for following us and she has yet to forgive me fully for losing my temper but she could have died. Tracing her defined cheek bone with the tip of my middle finger I continue to take small sips of my bourbon as Stefan comes through the room.

"Where's Elena?"

"She's at home," replies Stefan from the behind the couch, returning Izzie's smile.

"So why are you here?" Elizabeth questions, sounding concerned for by younger brother.

Why? Why does she have to care for him as if he is her own child? Stefan can take care of himself if he is upset he'll sulk them be back to normal he doesn't need her. I need her, that tiny little body all over me, all the love her heart can hold focused on me. Shit, I'm becoming the over protective boyfriend.

"Because she wants to be with Jeremy," answers Stefan simply, pouring himself a glass of some kind of liquor, "Listen, Rose told Elena about the curse."

"I know," I answer, hating my brother's guts at the current moment.

"We'll keep her safe, Stefan," says Elizabeth, going to stand next to Stefan, wrapping her arms around him.

"You know that the only way we are going to be able to do that is if we, my brother and I, are not fighting."

"Damon's curse is broken, Stefan, he is no longer forced to love Elena," explains Izzie, her hand on Stefan's chest, their eyes locked together.

I cannot be exaggerating. She is showing affection for him. Elizabeth cannot be another Katherine. She cannot pull my brother and me apart.

"Thank God," I step in, reminding both Elizabeth and Stefan that I am still in the room.

"I'm sorry," Stefan says as I am about to leave.

"For what –" I start wondering if he is going to say for trying to steal my girlfriend. "I wanna get laid not sit here and talk."

Elizabeth rolls those amazing green eyes but smiles, "I'll meet you in your room."

I wink and tap her ass as she walks out of the room leaving Stefan and I alone. I know I am forgiven.

Stefan ignores this and continues on, "I'm sorry for being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago. I convinced Elizabeth to do it."

"Oh no, Stefan," I reply. "It's too late for that."

"Well, I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I used your love for Elizabeth against you. You're willing to do anything she asks of you and it was wrong. I just didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother," says Stefan before walking out of the room, leaving me to stand there all alone.

So what if he said he's sorry, it doesn't change anything. I'm still alive 150 years later and nothing has changed. I hate myself for what I've done to everyone I've loved yet I cannot stop being the jack – ass that I am. It's just too damn fun.

Opening the door to my room I see Izzie sitting on the bed, her cell phone glued to her ear. Has she forgiven me or was she just playing? Why do women have to be so hard to read?

Elizabeth laughs, "Oh Jeremy, I'm so glad she is okay. Has the bleeding stopped?"

Silence then Izzie replies again, oblivious to my presence. Deciding to take advantage of this I strip out of my shirt, sitting behind her on the bed, my lips attacking her jugular, my fangs cutting flesh. The hot, sticky blood fills my mouth as Izzie moans.

"I'll text you later," Elizabeth says quickly into the phone before hanging up and twisting around so that she it straddling me.

Purple veins can be seen, fangs are bared, and a hiss escapes Izzie's soft, pink lips. In the dark of night our love is rekindled.

**The Next Morning**

From my room I can hear the bell ring for the fourth time this morning but I don't want to get it. I don't want to do anything but lie here next to Elizabeth, the warmth of her back pressed against my chest.

Rolling over Izzie looks up at me with a pout, "Why are the Salvatore brothers so damn popular?"

Shaking my head I smile before kissing her on the forehead, "I don't know."

Sighing, Elizabeth follows me towards the door, pulling down her tank top to cover her stomach as we walk.

"Hello Elena," she chimes as I pull open the door reveling Stefan's girlfriend…maybe?

"Is Stefan here? He called, said it was important," Elena says getting right to the point. She probably just wants let in.

Instead of being a dick I let her in, "Right this way."

Elizabeth has moved over to ht couch and is sipping a glass of blood, "Damon, why is it that every time this girl comes over I'm barely wearing any clothes?"

"Because I like it better when you're only half dressed," I reply with a smirk.

Elizabeth laughs, rolling her eyes, "One day I will have proper clothes on."

Elena gives Izzie a partial smile as Stefan walks in the room. Anymore when Elena comes over it is awkward. I want to get out, to take Elizabeth to The Grill and have a burger or go and walk along Main Street or sit in the park. I don't want to sit here and listen to the awkward conversation that is going to go on. Izzie stays on the couch.

"What is this about?" questions Elena.

As Elena and Stefan stand there looking at each other Rose, the vampire who has been running from Elijah for hundreds of years, comes down the hallway. Elena begins to back towards the door put Elizabeth is blocking it. Odd, I didn't even see her move.

"You," Elena says, looking between Izzie and Rose.

"She's your friend," says Elizabeth in an 'I could care less' kind of tone.

Everyone stands around in an odd silence, the silence I had wanted to avoid. This is absurd. Why can't we just have a normal conversation? Ever since Elena had come to Mystic Falls things have gone terribly. Now this…Elena has put my girlfriend, the only girl I've ever truly given my heart to, in danger. Why?


	44. The Story Behind Klaus

Once everyone has finally clamed down we move into the study to explain some things. I really wish I had some time to put some decent clothes on. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal.

"Okay you have one minute to make me understand," says Rose, perched atop the oak desk sitting in front of the window. "I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. One thing I know to be real is Klaus."

"Who is he?" questions Elena, standing next to Stefan.

What's going on with them exactly I don't know but as of now they seem on good terms. This makes carrying out my relationship with Damon a hell of a lot easier. He's jealous at how close I am with Stefan, fearing I'm going to be the next Katherine. If I don't have to act as emotion counselor for Stefan things get easier.

"He's one of the originals…he's a legend," I reply.

"One of the first generations of vampires," Stefan adds on due to the fact Elena still looks confused.

Damon wraps am arm around my waist, "And he took a liking to none other than my very own angel, Elizabeth."

"Like Elijah?" Elena questions.

"No," Rose answers before I can form words. "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus; he's a foot soldier, class 3."

"Klaus is know as the oldest," Stefan states.

"Okay," Elena says thinking she's figured things out. "So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"No," Stefan says quickly.

Rose, Damon and I glance at each other, "Yes."

"What they're saying, I mean, what she's saying is true," Damon says.

"Which it is," says Rose still trying to get us to trust her fully.

"Or…your saying it so we don't kill you," offers Damon.

"Which I'm not," answers Rose sounding rather annoyed.

Damon sighs, "Then we are looking at a solid…maybe."

"No maybe, this is real," I state.

Why are they so against believing that Klaus is after Elena? He wants the curse lifted just as much as the next, he'll do whatever it takes. I know that for a fact.

"Look," Stefan says trying to clam Elena down. "Elijah is dead so no one else even knows you exist."

"Not that we know of," says Rose trying to keep things in check. We can't pass this off as nothing; Klaus is dangerous.

Stefan looks upset, "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. We're talking about centuries of truth mixed with fiction; we don't know what's real. For all we know he could just be some stupid bedtime story."

Rose roles her eyes, both of us talking at the same time, "He's real and he doesn't give up; if he wants it he gets it."

Damon pulls me closer to his side, his other arm wrapping around me, "Not Izzie."

"If he finds me I'm in trouble. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot," I state, leaning on Damon. He makes me feel safe.

"Alright, you two have made your point," Damon says, smiling down at me.

Elena stands up, picking her school bag up off the floor. She still looks confused about everything but I can tell she finds all this awkward.

"Where are you going?" questions Stefan taking a step towards Elena then steps back. Maybe things aren't as okay between the two as I thought.

"School," answers Elena, "I'm late."

"Let me…let me grab my stuff and I'll go with you," offers Stefan just trying to be helpful.

"It's okay, I know where it is," replies Elena before walking out the front door.

I guess things around the house are still gonna be a little bit awkward. I was really hoping…maybe….I just want both Stefan and Damon to be happy.

Damon smirks, looking at Rose, "She's in denial."

"Damon!" I say, elbowing him in the ribs.

Damon makes a face pretending my elbow actually caused him pain, "Ouch!"

"You two are adorable," Rose says, smiling over at Damon and me.

"It's true," Damon answers before kissing the tip of my nose.

He's so cute. I miss this Damon; the flirty, quick witted, older Salvatore brother that captured my heart over 150 years ago. Now I've got the hard headed, dark Damon. It's not that I don't like this version of him I just miss the old him.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan grumbles sitting down on the couch.

Chewing on my bottom lip I turn over the idea of telling them what they need to know. I have the information I'm just not sure I'm ready to tell it. They need it now though.

"Damon, Stefan, I'll tell you…I know," I state, leaning on Damon.

"About what, angel?" questions Damon softly, his lips on my ear.

"Klaus," I answer.

"Go ahead," says Stefan eagerly.

Sighing I begin my story, "It dates back to before me and my sister left Bulgaria, well, our family anyway. Katherine had a baby out of wedlock; it was kept a secret."

Stefan interrupts, "The reason why people thought the family ended with you and Katherine."

"Exactly," I state. "Her baby was given away and she was banished to England. She had to leave everything and adjust. It was in England she caught the eye of Klaus, she liked him at fist, till she found out what he was…what he wanted from her. She started running after that; left a note that said she was going to Bulgaria which of course she didn't; not at first anyway. Klaus didn't know about my sister's cunning so he went to Bulgaria. He found me instead and was just as taken by me as he was Katherine."

Damon gently strokes my cheek, "So what exactly did Klaus want?"

"The same thing he wants from Elena now," I answer. "He wants to break the curse. Klaus wanted to drain every single drop of my sister's blood from her body."

"What exactly does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" asks Damon. It's the same question everyone else is itching to voice.

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound with Petrova blood, witches crafted it with their spells, the doppel ganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppel ganger reappeared the curse could be broken," I continue wishing they would just let me finish the story.

"So she ran before he could kill her?" asks Stefan.

"Something like that," I reply. "Trevor and Rose helped my sister hide for Klaus; bad idea on their part if you ask me. Katherine stole the Moon Stone from Klaus. It was supposed to be used at the ritual. Originally Rose didn't want to help Katherine out. I don't know what would make her change her mind."

There it's done; the whole story behind Klaus that I actually know. The rest is just stuff I've heard circulating around. It might not even be true. I hope I helped them…I really do.

I burry my head in Damon's shoulder, as he holds me; I try so hard to forget the part in my life before I moved to America with my sister. It hurts to bring it up. My only hope is that what I've told the brothers can help them figure out exactly where Klaus is. Though I must admit, he's one vampire I could go without seeing again.

**Authors Note: Alright I know I've not updated this in a while but I really do what to finish it. The next few chapters might not exactly follow the plot line because I can't actually find the episodes to get the lines. Maybe I'll build the relationship between Elizabeth and Stefan and bit more, I don't know. **


	45. A Very Low Somebody on the Totem Pole

That was…enlightening. I really hope Klaus remains oblivious to Elena's existence. The last thing we need is him to come snooping around Mystic Falls and stumbling across a certain Peirce sister that seemed terrified to even have to recall the story. Oh, Izzie, I hate dragging her into all this crap.

Walking into the study I see Rose sitting in front of the window, curtains drawn. She needs to get a ring. I'll get Bonnie right on that.

"Alright Rosebud, I need some answers," I state, standing behind her.

Instead of answering me Rose just sniffs. She's not seriously upset about her stupid, disposable friend, Trevor. He got on Elijah's nerves…he died to save her.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head."

Okay not the nicest thing to say but I'm not here to baby her; Rose is a big girl.

"You always been this sensitive?" Rose questions getting up from the chair, dabbing her eye with her shirt sleeve.

"I thought vampires could turn their emotions off for this very reason," I answer ignoring her question. I need answers.

Rose glowers at me, "You switch yours I'll switch mine."

"Is that a dig?" I question.

"It's an observation," replies Rose. "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult."

Seriously, are we still on this? This is crazy, "I'm not in love with anyone but Elizabeth."

Rose shakes her head, frowning, "You wanna try that again?"

"Don't get on my bad side," I warn appearing only inches from Rose.

"Then show me your good side," replies Rose, her hand sliding over my neck coming to rest on my cheek.

"Trying to seduce my boyfriend is not a good idea," announces Izzie, standing in the door way.

"Why is that?" questions Rose moving away from me.

Smiling I walk over to Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek, "She doesn't like to share."

Izzie smile at me, her hand resting between my shoulder blades. I'm glad she trusts me enough to shrug off what she saw a moment before. She's perfect.

"How do you find Klaus?" I question.

"You don't," answers Rose, rolling her eyes, "He finds you."

"Come on, somebody's gotta know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another 200 somebody's to that and you're still not even close," replies Rose, eyes on Elizabeth.

Izzie gives Rose a death glare, "Humor us."

"You got in touch with Elijah," I offer.

"How'd you do it?" demands Elizabeth.

Rose sighs, "Through a very low somebody on the totem pole."

What the hell? Why can't she stop playing mind games and just tell us what we want? I'm getting tired of trying to draw answers out of her.

"Just tell us who the hell you found Elijah through…you'll regret it if you don't," Elizabeth threatens that familiar fire coming into her eyes.

"A guy named Slater in Richmond," answer Rose.

Finally we're getting somewhere. I really should stop being so soft, "Perfect…I'll drive."

"No," Rose answers quickly. "You forget not all of us can do sun."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, glancing out the window, "You drive then."

Smiling down at my angel I lead her out of the room towards our garage in which Rose's car is parked.

"Come on!" I call.

I'm not really in the mood to be kept waiting.


	46. Making Choices

Driving with Rose makes me sick. When did this girl learn to drive? It was clearly not in this time period. To tell the truth it wouldn't surprise me if she used compulsion to get the tester to pass her. Throughout the entire two hour drive Damon's eyes hold mine. I seriously hope he has no clue what I'm thinking as of right now. It's something I have to do. Yes, it'll pain both of us but I feel as if I'm the one who brought this on…I've got to put an end to it.

Finally we turn into a parking garage next to a coffee shop. I get out of the car as quickly as possible; Damon following.

"Back entrance, how convenient," Damon muses, looking around.

"That's the point," Rose answers. "I don't have one of those sunlight rings."

Are we seriously this stuck that we're talking about a parking garage? I'm tired of the sitting around, the twiddling our thumbs…this guy is real and he's coming to get Elena and me.

"How do you know this Slater guys even here?" I demand as we all just stand around looking at each other.

"I called him," answers Rose. "He's here…he's always here."

"Good –" Damon pins Rose against the concrete wall behind us - "Just one thing; If you're setting us up in anyway I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

That's my Damon.

"Something he's very good at," I comment. When are we getting this show on the road?

As Damon goes to release her she turns on him, holding him against the car. I hadn't even seen that coming. What the hell is she going to do? One problem after the next; it's getting old.

"Let him go Rose," I say concerned for Damon.

Ignoring me Rose puts her lips close to Damon's ear, "I'm older than you and stronger…don't get on my bad side."

"Rose please;" I try again; this really isn't funny at all.

Nodding Rose let's Damon go, "You can trust me…both of you."

Ha. Trust what a stupid thing to give anyone. I stopped trusting almost 100 years ago. People are fickle, their minds changing with the wind. I trust Damon and Stefan but they're the only ones.

Rose steps away from Damon, heading towards the coffee shop. Damon comes over to me, his hand finding its way to mine.

"You could take her right?" he questions quietly.

"If I wanted to," I answer.

Damon smiles as we enter in to the modern shop, "Good to know."

Rose begins to take her coat off, heading towards a table right in the rays of the sun. Does this girl have a death wish?

"Whoa," Damon says putting a hand on her shoulder. "What about the sunlight?"

"Double pained and tempered, UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" says Rose as if all this was common knowledge.

"That and the free wifi," comments a man in his mid – twenties, brown/blonde hair and a boyish face. I assume this is Slater.

Rose smiles hugging this man, "Hi, how are you?"

"Good," replies Slater. "I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but I want u to meet…." Rose starts glancing over at us but Slater interrupts

"Damon Salvatore turned 1864 Mystic Falls by Katherine Peirce aka Katarina Petrova and you must be her sister; Elizabeth Pierce –" he says excitedly – "Was I right, about what I told you about the tomb under the church…it's true?"

"Yes, it was right, thank you for the tip," answers Rose with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you two," says Slater offering us his hand.

Damon, being the kind person he is, takes it but his face remains emotionless. Neither of us are sure of this guy yet. For all we know he could be working with the enemy. After dropping Damon's hand Slater extends it to me. I glance at it for a second waiting for him to put it down. I'm not big on shaking hands.

"Maybe," mutters Slater before turning to Rose. "What's going on Rose, where's uh, Trevor?"

Instead of answering Rose just stands there, looking glum. Is she seriously still distraught over Trevor's death? He was in the way; had he not spoken out maybe Elijah would have spared him, then again…maybe not.

Rolling my eyes I answer for Rose, "Trevor had a little date with destiny and then Elijah was staked by Damon."

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" asks Slater as we move over to a table where he has his laptop set up.

"Beyond dead," answers Damon, resting his hand on my knee.

Slater looks a little upset, "Trevor was a good man, helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Berok period. I was going for my psych PhD."

"He's been in college since '74," announces Rose bragging on her friend. I could really care less.

"Since I was turned I have 18 degrees 3 masters and 4 PhDs," Slater adds. Again none of us really care.

"Your point?" questions Damon. He with me on this subject; I'm starting to really not like this Slater person.

"Or are you just trying to brag on yourself, cause you're not really impressing us," I announce simply saying what both Damon and I are thinking.

"Exactly, what is the point?" asks Slater a sarcastic tone in his words. "What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer please enlighten me."

He has now made it on my list of vampires to never talk to; not exactly the best list to be on.

"We need your help," announces Rose finally getting to the point…maybe. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus how would you hook them up?"

Slater thinks for a second, "Craigslist."

"Really?" I question not thinking that a 500 year old vampire would be on a website like that.

"Seriously," answers Slater excitedly. "I respond to a personal add that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah…who's dead and that's where my connections ends."

Right, the fact Elijah is supposedly dead kinda puts a kink in our attempts to find Klaus. This is where my plan comes into play. Klaus has been looking for me for probably about my entire existence after I got way from him. All I'd have to do is go out in the open; yell out that I'm here and ready for him to come and get me. Then I negotiate my ass off. The only issue with this is Damon will never let it happen.

"Here's what I don't get," Damon says pulling me from my thoughts. "Elijah moved around during the day which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it; if a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves' are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vise versa," says Slater. I guess he is useful for one thing.

"But werewolves' are extinct," announces Rose. Oh, how wrong she is.

Slater nods, "That's true, I've never seen one but rumor has it…."

"Not such a rumor," relays Damon with a frown. He's not too pleased with the werewolf population in Mystic Falls.

"Mystic Falls?" questions Slater with a smile.

"Yup," I reply lazily, glancing out the window.

There he is blonde hair perfect, suit cleaned and fully alive…Elijah. Oh, God. I should have known he wasn't really dead. He's an original they're old. Obviously there is a special way to kill them. How could I be so completely stupid?

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" I question hoping the answer would be a solid yes; that's the only way I could possibly stay.

"Maybe," answers Slater, tentatively.

That's not good enough; "Well if we render the moonstone useless and stop the curse from being broken…."

"Well…" Slater says looking confused, "Yeah, probably but, why would you want to do that?"

I glance out the window again, "Tell me how."

"You think I'm going to help you do something that would piss off an original and keep them from walking in the sun?" question Slater. He looks scared.

"You wanna walk in the sun…?" I ask getting desperate.

Damon cuts me off, "We can make that happen."

Thank goodness Damon is on my side. I really don't wanna have to leave him again.

Suddenly, without warning the window blows out. I've got no choice. This is never going to end. Taking Damon's face in my hands I press my lips to his. I only hope he will understand and not come after me.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," I whisper.

"Izzie, angel, what's going on?" Damon questions his eyes ablaze, searching my face. I feel terrible.

"I love you," I whisper before taking off out the window running back towards Mystic Falls. This is the only way.

**About an hour later**

Hoisting myself into Jeremy's room I walk up behind him, taking off his head phones. He turns around, his eyes glowing as he sees me. I'm really going to miss this kid. I've got a soft spot for misfits.

"Elizabeth," Jeremy exclaims.

"Hi, Jeremy," I answer my words holding no expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving…I've got to find Klaus. It's the only way I can protect your sister and you and Stefan and Damon."

"I'm coming too."

"No! Jeremy you can't. Just please –" I hand him my vervain necklace and a letter I wrote to Damon– "keep this with you. Damon will try and compel you to tell him where I went. You can't let him do that. That letter is to Damon; he'll come here, give it to him."

"Make me a promise and I'll do it."

"Anything," I answer at this point I'm making empty promises. I might not be returning.

"Well more like the truth. Do you think I'd make a good vampire?"

I smile, "Yes Jeremy I do. I hope you and I manage to make it through these next few months because when I get back I'd love having the privilege of training you."

"I want you to change me."

His request takes me off guard, but I can't refuse, "Of course."

As I get up to go Jeremy grabs my hand, "Be safe."

"As safe as I can be. Jeremy…please don't let Damon go insane."

Jeremy nods, "As best I can."

Smiling I kiss him on the cheek before jumping from the window. From now on I'm alone…alone looking for the one person that probably won't be as happy to see me as I am him.

**Authors Note: And that is the end. Please don't kill me. I just felt this would be a really good twist ending. Of course I have another story idea for Elizabeth and Damon but I need you guys to tell me if you want it. Really all this new story would be is like Damon and Elizabeth in their earlier years. Let me know. **


	47. Announcement

Hey guys so I'm starting just a Vampire Diaries account where I'm going to do the entire Vampire Diaries from Season 1 forward. It should be called Princess of Darkness or something along those lines. The first story will be called Return to Mystic Falls and should be up by Monday or Tuesday.

Love you all.

.Slytherin


End file.
